


Does this fic is fluffy?

by firei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MM Spoilers, Multi, Smut, YoI Spoilers, mystic messenger spoilers, not a MM x YoI crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 82,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firei/pseuds/firei
Summary: A lost cat changes two lives during one autumnal night. A story develops from that first encounter. Wow, that's so short, I feel like I need to write something else here. Hum, let's see… fluff! As if there wasn't enough throughout the whole thing, ha.





	1. First encounters are always awkward – specially mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is my first upload to this website, so I'm really excited and a bit scared as well. However, I wanted to thank you, readers out there, for taking the time to read my humble fanfic and I honesty hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and kudos will be more than welcome <3 If you have any doubts/suggestions, see any mistakes or simply want to say hi, please feel free to do so :)
> 
> Just one last warning: there are Yuri on Ice spoilers in this chapter. If you haven't seen that marvellous piece of art, go check it out right now!

My eyes were fixed on the TV, but my mind was already wandering through dreamland. I wished the day would come when I'd magically appear on my bed whenever I was tired. I also wished for a gentleman to be there and shower me in all kinds of compliments and sweet nothings, and when I imagined that perfect prince getting me some chocolate and flowers while riding a marvelous, pink-haired unicorn, I decided it was enough. I needed to get some sleep.

I turned off the TV, the image of the white cat that had disappeared still lingering in my mind. I wondered where would that pour soul be and who on their right mind would spend so much money and resources to find it, though I couldn't blame them; I'd had a cat before, I knew I would've felt devastated if mine had ever vanished like that.

My head turned towards a sound coming from the garden; a white, furry face was looking at me from the other side of the glass. It was so cute. It had these amazingly blue eyes and her mouth curled upwards, giving the sensation that she was gently smiling.

—You're so cute— I baby-talked to her. I couldn't help it, it was my natural instinct towards cats.

She meowed. I felt too weak against that so, in spite of my allergy, I moved to where she was and opened the glass door to let her inside. She looked at me with those giant eyes. After a few seconds of me trying not to scare her away and her staring at me, she rubbed her fluffy body against my legs and I melted.

—Why do you have to be so cute?— I asked the cat while gathering her in my arms. Not only did she allow me to pet her, she actually purred while I was at it. I felt like I was about to cry out of joy when I suddenly remembered.

The lost cat. The TV.

I looked at her in disbelief. After searching for pictures of Elizabeth 3rd, I finally concluded I had her in my arms. Of course, I decided I couldn't wait any longer: I had to give her back.

I left some water for her and let her rest under a blanket on the sofa before I frantically ran around the house closing every window and door just to ensure she wouldn't escape yet again. Then, I looked for the phone number the owner had prepared to take calls about Elizabeth's whereabouts and called. I had to wait a bit, though, seen as it was almost half past two in the morning.

—This is Jaehee Kang speaking, Mr. Han's Assistant. Do you have any information about the lost cat?

Her voice sounded tired yet efficient; I decided to be as clear as possible.

—I just found her. She's in my house safe and sound, but I can drive her to any address needed or take care of her until tomorrow.

—I would need you to send visual confirmation. Please, text to this same number a photo of the cat and I'll contact you in a few minutes.

—No problem. Right on it, good night.

I quickly followed her instructions and waited for an answer while petting the cat. She seemed to want human warmth, and I was glad to provide it to her, but the more she purred in my lap, the less I wanted her to be Elizabeth 3rd. They would take her from me if she were.

Unfortunately, my phone rang two minutes after I had sent the picture. I took it without hesitation.

—Hello?

—Good night, Jaehee Kang speaking. It seems you indeed found Elizabeth 3rd. Would it be okay for Mr. Han to go pick her up right away?

—Yes, sure, should I give you my address?— when she said yes, I proceeded to tell her. She thanked me afterwards.

—Sorry for the inconvenience, miss…? 

—Narumi.

—Sure, miss Narumi. And thank you for getting in touch with us so quickly. He'll arrive in about twenty minutes.

We hung up. I stared at the fur ball that was lying on top of my lap without a care in the world and caressed her, still surprised by how soft her fur was. My allergy symptoms started acting out faster and stronger than I expected, so I assumed she was also covered in dust. I got up to clean my hands and face, get some medicines in my system and prepare some coffee before picking up the new love of my life and heading with her towards the bathroom. I bathed Elizabeth 3rd, gently stroking her paws to get rid of the dirt from the street as well as massaging her back and rubbing her ears. She seemed to enjoy her little spa night, all relaxed with the warm water and my cares.

I didn't want her to get a cold, though, so I finished it off as soon as possible and carefully wrapped my softest towel around her. She purred near my neck, slowly drifting into the most placid of sleeps. And yes, as you may figure out, for the umpteenth time that night I melted.

No wonder his owner wanted her back so desperately.

One thing led to another and in a matter of minutes I found myself dancing to “Serenade For Two” in the middle of the room, the sleepy cat still in my arms. I was careful not to wake her up; instead, I just timidly swayed to the music and whispered the lyrics into her ear.

It sounds romantic, but it really was just tender. I promise. I'm not into cats –not that way, at least.

A discordant noise drove my attention away from the music. Was it the doorbell? I sighed, kissing sweetly the top of Elizabeth's head while making my painful way to the entrance.

I opened the door right when the music reached its peak, and I found myself staring into a pair of grey eyes as the song invited us to fly over the moon. Woah. That escalated quickly.

—Good night, miss Narumi. I believe you have something that belongs to me.

[What I'm about to say makes me look really silly but don't judge me: you're not one of those romantic-novel heroines, so shut up.]

His hand pointed towards his cat, obviously. But I, high on caffeine, allergy pills and sentimental music, chose to believe he was referring to my heart. And I blushed. In front of a perfect stranger, at nearly three in the morning.

The babbling mess I became drastically sobered up the minute I remembered about Elizabeth 3rd. I must've seemed crazy to his eyes, although he was so composed I couldn't know.

—Yes, that's right. H-here— I lend him his cat, which he took with such careful and loving hands. How many times could I melt in one night until I was finally no more than a puddle of tears and cat-love? I felt the need to keep talking—. I-I also bathed her to clean her up from her… street adventures, so make sure she doesn't get cold until she's completely dry.

—I appreciate everything you've done for her. I'm deeply sorry for the nuisance.

Oh, God.

His apology wasn't nearly as deep as his soothing voice, which sounded even better dripping from those rich vocabulary words. I almost wanted to ask him to repeat nuisance just for me and record it so that I could listen to it on replay every night before bedtime.

—Oh, don't worry about that. The “nuisance” will actually be my life after she's gone— my tongue didn't run as smoothly over the word as his, making it sound funny. I couldn't feel more embarrassed, but I went on with my ramblings as I saw the confusion in his face—. I mean, she's such a loving cat. I've enjoyed her company, so I'm gonna miss her.

I glanced at her but didn't dare to caress her fur again, since she already was with her rightful owner.

—Don't you have any cats of your own?

I shook my head.

—Can't have them. I'm allergic.

—And you still cared for Elizabeth 3rd? I must apologize and thank you yet again. This won't be enough to repay your gesture.

Those words weren't accompanied by a passionate kiss full of promises and sparks, but by a paper rectangle he pulled out of his pocket and into my hands. A check.

My eyes were about to pop out of my skull when I saw the number. How could there be so many zeros on something? How much actual money was that absurd amount? I was unable to react until his discrete laugh made me raise my head to face him, rather shocked.

—W-what… Why…?

—It's the reward I promised to whomever found and returned my dear Elizabeth 3rd. You deserve it.

My sleepy, suddenly righteously humble self ripped the rectangle off in so many pieces that it looked like confetti by the time I was done with it. Still, I dedicated him a warm, sincere smile while miraculously regaining my confidence.

—Thank you for the gesture, but I don't want it. Being with her for just a moment and seeing you two reunite was enough reward for me.

His initial shock was obvious in his words when he asked me if I was sure, though it slowly faded away as soon as I said yes and he accepted my response with a polite nod.

—In that case, I won't be bothering you any longer. Thank you and have a good night.

—You too.

Mr Han walked back into his car with his pet, and I stood there watching them get further away until their presence was completely gone. That's when I thought I'd be returning to my normal, cat-less life. Silly me.

* * *

The morning was supposed to be uneventful.

It started off easy, just me getting up early to get some college papers done as well as vacuuming the place until not a single strand of Elizabeth 3rd's fur could attempt to kill me –or swell my eyes to make their size match my head's. I still had some nasal congestion, though. However, it'd be hopefully gone in a few more hours.

The sudden buzz of my phone startled me. I picked it up unsure, seen as I never received any calls: I mostly communicated with my family and friends through messaging apps. I felt a bit more relieved as soon as I recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

—Good morning, miss Narumi. It's Jaehee Kang, Mr Han's assistant; we spoke last night. I hope I didn't wake you up.

—No, you didn't. Um… is there something wrong? Is Elizabeth 3rd okay?

—Everything's fine, I was calling to set your meeting with Doctor Gyeon. Is 12:00 alright?

My what.

—My what?

—Your meeting with Doctor Gyeon regarding your cat allergy— Jaehee repeated her words after a soft cough and then proceeded to offer further explanations—. Mr Han implied it was your preferred reward, since you wouldn't accept his money.

—Oh, no, nonononono, I…—my free hand went to my forehead and nervously pushed away the curls. I was definitely having a bad hair day—. There must've been some kind of mistake. I told him I didn't want any reward.

The woman sighed on the other end.

—I'm well aware of that, miss Narumi, but Mr Han is rather stubborn. He won't take a no for an answer; plus, the fees for the doctor and the treatment have already been payed. In order to save both your time and mine, I suggest you take it.

Those final words contrasted a lot with her soft and understanding tone. I couldn't help but nod. When I actually realized she couldn't see me, I mumbled a shy “Okay…”.

—Alright, then. So, is 12:00 today?

—Yes, fine by me. Where is it?

—Oh, don't worry about that— I could hear the sound of her typing during the short pauses—. A car will be there to pick you up fifteen minutes before the appointment and drive you back home afterwards.

—Actually…— I wondered if it would be a good idea just to resolve that, either good or bad, I had to do it—. Could I go see Mr Han after the appointment? I'd like to thank him in person.

—Let me see…— a voice in my head started getting really anxious about seeing him again, constantly yelling “ABORT MISSION. CANCEL. Кансела”. However, by the time I got scared enough to take my words back, she spoke again—. There's a free spot before lunch, so the car can take you to the C&R building after seeing the doctor and you should be here right on time. Is that okay?

—It's perfect, thank you very much.

We both hung up after saying goodbye and I stood there, staring at nothing in particular while an idea started making its way through my head.

“I'm getting rid of my cat allergy.”

“I will be able to have cats again.”

“Fuck, I haven't had breakfast. But cats.”

My zombie self entered the kitchen to get some food as my head became a mess of cats and memories. I couldn't even remember getting dressed and into the car when I suddenly realized where I was.

Doctor Gyeon's office fulfilled anyone's dreams: huge and fancy. Everything there looked, felt and even smelled expensive. I sat on the most comfortable chair I had ever laid buttcheeks on and listened to his every word about allergies. He had meticulously read my medical records and therefore knew even more about it than myself. He then took the time to explain the pros and cons of the therapy, as well as how would it affect me and what could I expect. Doctor Gyeon seemed confident, though; given the mildness of my allergy, he was almost sure the vaccines would work on me.

There was not much to lose and a lot to win, so I decided to accept the therapy and it began right away: one vaccine every week for six months, then one vaccine for a month for a couple of years.

I got out of the building and into the car with the biggest smile on my face and a numb left arm. I held it on my right hand as the car snaked through the city, this time aware of the passing streets. We were moving around the richest parts in town, which I didn't know all that well. Still, I enjoyed the view of the highest skyscrapers and the wealthiest people with those million dollar suits and such. The neighbourhood looked like a living picture from the haute couture catalogue.

I thanked the driver once he pulled over next to the C&R building and awkwardly made my way into it, feeling completely out of place with my peasant clothing and clumsy movements. They were expecting me, fortunately, so as soon as I told my name to the receptionist she led me to the elevator and gave me a few indications. I was feeling shy and overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last few hours, but I promised myself I could pull through it all and I tried. I miserably failed, but I tried. But I failed, and you're probably gonna laugh at me when you read just how I made the biggest fool out of myself.

Anyway, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. The embarrassment shall emerge at its own time and pace (which is gonna be pretty damn soon, fuck).

A few corridors later, I found myself greeting Jaehee Kang. I only recognized her thanks to the plaque on her desk with her name on it, but she treated me with the same cordiality and respect I had heard over the phone.

—I'll let Mr Han know you're here.

Following her motion, I sat on one of the sofas she pointed at and patiently waited while she entered the office right across the room. It was only a matter of seconds before she came out and gestured me to go ahead. I hesitantly walked into the office, but I didn't even hear the door closing behind me.

Jumin Han was going through some paperwork before his gaze landed on me. His hair was a tidy mess and his clothing, perfectly tailored, fitted him like a glove.

—Hello again, miss Narumi. To what do I owe this visit?

I gently smiled, ready to answ… wait, why was everything so blurry all of a sudden? Why was there a knot in my throat?

Jumin Han's stoic self got completely terrified as soon as he saw me crying. Not cute sobbing because I was “Oh, so thankful and so ladylike”, nope. I was full on ugly crying mode in front of the man.

He was plain confused. His first instinct was to call assistant Kang and ask her to deal with me, though he didn't want to add up to my embarrassment by letting other people see me cry. “How can she not have a problem showing her emotions like this?”, he wondered. It took him about twenty seconds to realize I wouldn't simply stop; he honestly panicked when it occured to him that I might dehydrate from crying. Was that possible? Well, if you'd seen me in that moment, you sure as hell would know it was.

Trying desperately to remain calm, he slowly approached me and offered me a handkerchief. I held on to it as if my life –and my dignity, for that matter– depended on it, and I let him carefully lead me towards the sofa near the window. We both sat and waited for my tears to stop rolling.

—I'm… I'm so sorry— I finally spoke, my voice rough and unfamiliar. Anyone could clearly hear from it how incredibly ashamed I felt—. I don't know why… I never cry in front of strangers.

I giggled and then sobbed a little. Poor man, what I put him through just because I wanted to thank him. I hated myself for that, yet he managed to return to his calm, collected self and treated me with politeness.

—Is there something wrong?

I shook my head and dared to look right into his eyes.

—I just… you have no idea how much the allergy treatment means to me. I'll never be able to thank you properly, especially not after this.

I pointed at the warzone my face was with a shy smile. I could swear I saw a hint of a grin gracing his face for a split second before he spoke.

—Then, would you mind enlightening me? I have a few minutes to spare and your words have made me curious.

Those minutes surprisingly turned into an hour. Jumin was either the bravest man alive or the craziest if he was able to put up with the disaster of a human being I was. Opening up to him was easy –well, maybe not so. Let me rephrase that; opening up was always hard, but he didn't judge. I could tell he was honestly curious when he asked me all those questions, as well as how much we both enjoyed exchanging experiences with cats. It had always been hard for me to let people in, and even if it still was, I wanted him to get to know more. Sounds odd since we barely knew each other, but bear with this romance-novel stuff; you'd never understand how that deep, soothing voice worked on me.

A knock on the door brought us back to real life. Jumin allowed the person in and Jaehee appeared from the other room.

—Mr Han, the meeting is about to start. We're ready when you are.

He nodded and instructed her to wait for just another minute. She closed the door again while I looked at the clock, suddenly realizing how late it was.

—Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take that much of your time.

—Don't worry. I believe it was well spent.

Jumin wasn't a man of warm expressions. We both stood up ready to say goodbye, and even though I didn't expect him to grace me with a loving smile –while riding a golden unicorn–, his looks softened considerably. Had our conversation relaxed him? A man of surprises, Mr Han.

He escorted me to the door while I fidgeted with my phone. I was trying to gather some courage and come up with an excuse to see him again, but my thought process had been completely blocked by the pressure of the moment.

—Thank you for coming over, Narumi. I deeply wish for your treatment to be effective.

I felt my eyes rapidly watering up all over again. Without hesitation, I hugged him like the giant teddy bear I knew he was deep down and muttered a “Thank you” before quickly exiting the room, my face as red as Katsuki Yuuri's when he got engaged to Viktor Nikiforov.

I rushed past Jaehee's side, hurriedly saying goodbye to her before getting into the elevator. I still caught a glance of Jumin emerging from his office and I wondered if I'd ever see him again. Or Elizabeth 3rd, for that matter. I truly hoped I would.


	2. That night we spoke for hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around a week has passed since Narumi's visit to Jumin's office. They both have certainly thought about each other, and in the end it's Jumin the one who initiates contact to break the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here!
> 
> I tried to upload it a couple of hours ago but the whole website crashed :S Anyway, let's pray for it to work now. I also hope you like it!

The lights of the penthouse were still on at one in the morning. Jumin was lost in his own thoughts, not even touching the glass of wine he had poured for himself. Elizabeth 3rd meowed to claim his attention and he barely moved a few inches to caress her soft fur.

His mind was desperately trying to escape his father's words. Jumin knew he couldn't flee from that, but he was running out of ways to make the Chairman come around this time. That engagement was the worst idea he had ever heard from him, yet he was so determined to make it happen. It was slowly but steadily becoming a reality, one Jumin didn't like one bit.

He knew it was a waste of time to obsess over something he couldn't really control, not yet at least, so instead he decided he needed to relax. Usually, playing with Elizabeth 3rd or talking to her about anything would be enough, but he felt too uneasy. The wine wasn't doing much either.

_“I used to feel lonely most of the time, but that changed when I adopted Omu-raisu.”_

Jumin blinked in surprise, taken aback by the sudden memory of my voice. His conscience wandered around the conversation we had shared not that long ago, and he was amazed at how comforting those words had felt. Even with the awkwardness that I had spread all over the place, he still firmly believed ours had been the first sincere, casual, funny conversation he had held with someone in years.

That's why he took his phone without hesitation.

* * *

“VKUSNOOOOOOO!”

Viktor, shut up. I'm trying to slee–

“VKUSNOOOOOOO!”

Viktor…

“VKUSNOOOOOOO!”

I sighed, finally getting an arm out of the duvet to pick up the phone. I was partially glad I had chosen that particular ringtone: I would've ended up killing someone had I chosen anything else.

—Mmm… hello?— I muttered half asleep.

—Goodnight, Narumi. It's Jumin Han. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

I stared at my phone for what felt like an hour, not completely sure if I was dreaming or this was actually happening. I turned the light on and blinked when it hurt my eyes, but I needed to wake up a little if I wanted to make any sense.

—Hi, Jumin. Uh, is there something wrong?

There was hesitation in his voice when he spoke.

—Did I wake you?

—Yes, but I'm awake now. Are you alright?

Silence.

—It was inappropriate of me to call you this late. Please, forgive me. I should let you sleep.

His voice, usually smooth, sounded unmistakably tired. Had I known him better, I would've immediately guessed he was feeling stressed. Either way, I knew I couldn't let him hang up.

—Wait, I'm worried now. Please, just tell me.

Another silence.

—I wanted to hear your voice.

My heart stopped. Right there, right then, I died and it was his fault. How could a man like him say something like that in the middle of the night, with such a beaten tone? I sat on the bed.

—Do you… do you want to tell me what's bothering you?— I asked softly.

—I'd rather listen to you, if that's okay.

It was, indeed. I told him silly stuff about my day, mostly usual routines I had followed, but I also wanted to keep his mind off of his problems. That's why I didn't leave out the part of my infamous slip on the street that morning. Apparently, my sliding nine feet on the frozen pavement with a final fall was the mental picture required to make him chuckle. It happened just once, but that sound automatically made me feel better –mortifyingly embarrassed but better.

—I'm glad I made you laugh— I blurted, instantly regretting saying it out loud.

He sighed. Maybe my imagination was toying with me, but I thought he might had been smiling.

—My debts to you only seem to be piling up. Thank you for being so reliable— there was some fondness in his voice that caught me off guard. I felt astonished as he kept talking in a soothing tone—. Since you already rejected the money from the reward and your allergies won't be a problem anymore, I've run out of ideas to repay you. Please, feel free to call me if there ever is anything I can do for you—I didn't answer, still not able to digest those words. After a brief paused, he spoke again—. Goodnight, Narumi.

—Wait…!

My heart was pounding a bit faster. He waited patiently and I opened my mouth when I was sure my voice wouldn't tremble.

—I… I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. What I've done, I've done it because I wanted to.

—You are too kind— Jumin said almost nagging at me. I blushed.

—Still, I mean it. You… the allergy treatment was more than enough to cover any favours I might do for you in the future. I too feel like I can't repay you.

We both shared a vibrant silence. It was a relief to be able to put my thoughts in order while occasionally listening to his breathing at the other end of the line, but the intimacy we were able to achieve during our conversations in such little time was often overwhelming. It scared me how easy it was to talk to him, yet I didn't want to hang up. It frightened me to think that he might be playing along with me out of obligation, though he seemed honest. Maybe I simply wanted to believe that he enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed his. Maybe he actually did and I was being insecure.

Anyhow, the words that had been wandering through my mind slipped from my lips before I could stop them.

—Can I see you?

* * *

The clock struck two in the morning.

I sat on the bench where we had agreed to meet and waited, sipping bits of coffee from time to time. I still had a few minutes left to regret my request, but I felt strangely calm. Was it the lack of sleep? Probably. I also never expected him to say yes in the first place, so maybe I hadn't fully assimilated the situation.

I turned my head to the sound of steps and discovered a figure approaching towards me. Of all the things –his expensive suit hidden under his also expensive coat, the way he walked– his dark, messy hair was what gave his identity away. I stood up, awkwardly fidgeting with my gloves until Jumin was close enough to greet me.

—Goodnight, Narumi. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.

—You didn't.

What now? Oh, God, should we hug? Should we shake hands? Should we kiss each other's cheeks? Should we just sit? When I looked at him, he seemed to be wondering the same dumb questions and I somehow felt a bit calmer. I let out a jittery laugh and took the container of coffee I had brought for him.

—Thank you for coming— I said, offering it to him.

He looked hesitant when he took it, but rapidly thanked me for the gesture. We sat on the bench, not too close or too far.

The conversation didn't flow. It was full of silence and a bit of awkwardness, but it felt good. It felt right. I knew I wouldn't want to be anywhere else had I been given the choice. Besides, it was refreshing to be with someone who valued silence just as much as a wise word. Knowing I didn't have to make an effort to chit-chat because we were both comfortable was liberating.

As soon as we both learned that, the talking surprisingly became way more natural. Easier. Jumin had called me because he wanted to listen to my voice, though soon we were just talking about ourselves and listening to each other with enthusiasm. I personally treasured every word his velvety voice gifted me with.

However, I never forgot the fact that he had called me to flee from his problems. Jumin was staring at the sky when I felt confident enough to take a thorough look at him. The more time we spent together, the easier it became to read his expressions. They were extremely subtle, so no wonder why people usually thought of him as a cold person, but I was starting to learn that was not it. Under his strong, remote façade, there was a lonely soul. A human being craving connections with another person, though he didn't know how to create them. I felt identified with that feeling in more than one way.

—Jumin…— I spoke gently, wondering whether I should take his hand or not. I chose not to—. Would you like to talk about what was bothering you before?

He sighed, his eyes slowly shifting his focus from the occasional star to me. I could see the conflict happening in his head, though he finally gave in.

—I won't bore you with the details. To summarize it all, I had a disagreement with my father— he stuttered, struggling to find the words. I realized then how little he must've talked about his feelings with other people, so I tried not to pressure him—. I always assumed my father would be by my side and I would be by his. We could… understand each other to a degree no one else could achieve, yet he is neglecting me now.

I indecisively touched his hand in an attempt to comfort him and, after a moment of hesitation, Jumin held on to it thankful. I felt both relieved that he didn't take it as an invasion and excited and nervous when I became aware of how intimate that moment was.

—It must be hard— I finally spoke. His grey eyes were fixated on me with both aprehension and vulnerability, a bit shinier than usual, though I knew he wouldn't cry. My hands stroked his while looking for the right words to ease his pain—. I don't really know what happened, but if your relationship with your father is that deep I don't think it will break that easily. He is lucky to have a son like you, and I'm sure he doesn't want any of this either. You're upset now, but in time I think you'll both be able to talk it through and solve these issues.

It was as if all those burdens he had been carrying by himself suddenly lifted away from his shoulders. Jumin nodded, a sigh of relief rising from his chest. Neither of us unclasped our hands when we resumed our sky-gazing night.

The yawn I had been desperately trying to keep down finally emerged. Jumin let go of my hand and watched me with a tender smile while I rubbed my eyes.

—I should take you home. It's outrageously late.

I agreed, much to my dismay. He made a quick call –to his driver, I guessed– and subsequently stood up before offering his hand to me. I gladly took it, too sleepy to feel shy.

—The car is right over there.

He pointed towards it but I glanced at him, confused.

—I can walk back home, it's not that far.

—I must insist— he objected with a firm voice.

Jumin didn't say it out loud, but we both knew there were plenty of reasons why I should say yes. It was late. I was a lady. None of us were ready to say goodbye just yet. Those were more than enough for me to head to the car with him, and so I did.

The trip was short and uneventful. Even though we weren't talking or touching, there was this strange atmosphere that wouldn't allow me to forget how far our relationship had come. The intimacy we had achieved wouldn't simply vanish now. The more I became aware of that fact, the less I could believe it was actually happening. The fact that we were opening up to each other, leaving our fears and boundaries aside… I felt a bit dizzy just thinking about it, though in a good way –if that made any sense.

The car pulled over. Jumin, showing off his gentleman manners, got out first and held the door open for me. He even escorted me to the entrance, where we stood for about a minute while feeling the awkwardness build up yet again. The idea that it might've been a good chance for us to kiss –even if it still was early– made me blush so hard it almost hurt. He contemplated me with an almost imperceptible smirk.

—May I hug you goodbye?

I had been considering just that but he beat me to it with the question. It was so unexpected I didn't know how to react, and he probably mistook it as a negative answer because he nodded in acceptance and began to retrieve. I didn't let him, though. My heart was racing as I hugged him for the second time in my life, my head buried in his chest, and his scent invaded my lungs with each breath. That's when he shyly circled me in his arms. For a magical moment, it felt like I belonged there.

A light shade of pink was covering Jumin's cheeks when we stepped aside. One of my careless fingers felt brave enough to caress it, a timid grin crawling all the way to my eyes. To our surprise, his own hand kept mine there for a split second, both shocked and coy.

—Good night, Narumi.

—Good night, Jumin.

We parted ways with lighter hearts and irrepressible smiles. The only question in our heads was when would we meet again. None of us could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now! Thank you for reading, I will try to upload again next week <3 Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Is it a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that past night, Narumi wakes up feeling excited about the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone!
> 
> This chapter is a bit short, it will serve as an introduction for what's coming next. That's why I'll probably update again this afternoon or tomorrow morning with the next chapter. Please, enjoy!

I was in a good mood when I woke up. How wouldn't I? The smile on my face after a marvellous dream did nothing but grow bigger and wider at the memory that it had all been true. _It had all been true._

I stretched my arms and torso. It was odd: I had barely slept four hours but I felt awake and well-rested. For the first time in forever, I actually wanted to jump out of bed because what was waiting for me in real life was more exciting than those dreams inside my head.

Not everything was pretty, though. Coffee made me realize how awkward I had acted sometimes through the night, which made me cringe. Still, I wasn't able to recall a single moment when it felt like Jumin was judging or growing ashamed of me. The minute I let myself get lost in his dream-like arms again, I believed I would melt. The fact that he was the one to take the initiative, the knowing that he willingly hugged me…

…and that precious pink blush on his face afterwards oh my God.

The lack of commas in my thought-process was a clear symptom that I was getting too carried away. I tried to focus on the day ahead. Since I had to work on a few college projects, I decided to meet up with a friend and study together. We'd always concentrate more easily that way.

Before I left, though, I stared at my phone for a while. It occurred to me that I could text Jumin. It was risky to call him because I wasn't sure he was already awake or busy with something, but I could just slip a message asking him. I bit my lip, undecided. I didn't want to annoy him, but I also didn't want last night to fall into oblivion.

I forced myself to text him. It took me another coffee, twenty minutes of thinking, another ten of writing, erasing and rewriting and a degree on Mechanical Engineering but I finally sent it.

_“Good morning, Jumin. I hope you managed to sleep a bit. I'm also sorry I made you go out in the middle of the night. At least you enjoyed it?”_

As soon as I hit send, I wished I could take it back. It looked so forced, so… ugh. Fuck. Ah, why couldn't I text like a normal person? I threw my phone away and looked for a scarf to squeeze around my neck so that I could put an end to my suffering when the screen of the device lit up.

He had answered.

Wait, no. HE WAS CALLING.

P A N I C. How is my hair looking? Okay no he can't see you f–

—Hello, Jumin?

—Hi, Narumi. Good morning to you too— I could hear him smile from the other side and my heart throbbed—. Is it a good time for me to be calling?

—Yes, it is. I was heading out, but we can talk in the meantime.

—Good. I wanted to take the chance to apologize. I asked my assistant for your number without your previous consent, so I'm sorry if I intruded in your privacy.

—What…?

—I also wanted to clarify that you needn't put up with me out of obligation. If you wish for me to stop calling you and delete your number from my phone, I will do so without any objection nor retaliation.

I tried not to panic while digesting his words, hoping he would be simply talking about manners and being polite rather than actually getting bored of me already and looking for an excuse to part ways.

—Jumin— my voice sounded so firm when I spoke that I was proud of myself—. Thank you for the apology, but it was not needed. You can call me whenever you like.

There was a brief pause before he answered.

—Good— the relief was obvious in his tone. After another pause, he continued—. I'm glad you said that. I really enjoyed last night.

He sounded so _sweet_. I died overwhelmed by the necessity of hugging that man, but I revived just in time to reply; I didn't want to worry him.

—Me too.

Woah, way to go, girl. Your eloquence will probably sweep him off his feet and blow his mind away.

None of us knew what to say after my unbelievable display of knowledge and use of the Korean language, though our cozy little silence was interrupted by someone from his office. He responded to them and sighed while getting back to our conversation.

—I have a meeting to attend, but I'd like to see you. Will you have dinner with me tonight?

I choked on air. Had I been eating something, I would've most certainly died.

—YES— Oh, crap. I seemed desperate now. And a little crazy. And why was I out of air? My God—. I mean, sure. I'd love to.

He repressed a chuckle.

—Good. I'll text you the details, if that's alright.

—Fine by me. I…— the blush on my cheeks didn't stop me from talking— I can't wait for tonight.

—That makes the two of us— Jumin took a deep breath and let it out while speaking—. Until then, please have a good day.

—You too.

I held my phone against my chest in disbelief. How had a shitty text become a date? I thanked all the deities I knew for that beautiful and unexpected miracle and I allowed myself a few minutes to drown in feelings before going back to a more composed version of me.

The city became a forceful witness of my excessive abstraction. I bumped into at least five people on my way to the library and they all shot outraged glances at me. At least that's what I guessed: I was too busy counting the hours until I'd see him again. How could I be this invested already?

The day was painfully slow, but all things came to an end –and so did the waiting. I revelled in the occasional message exchange between Jumin and me, although he made sure I remained intrigued as to where would we be having our dinner. I explicitly asked him not to pick an expensive restaurant, yet he always seemed to dodge said requests or interpret them as he pleased. He was a tease.

The first surprise of the evening arrived in the form of a dress. My date had guessed I had no proper outfit to wear to the fancy ass place he probably had chosen, so a delivery guy brought me this Dior box that I was too scared to even look at. I was about to close the door in his face when he pulled out another smaller box. Louboutin. What.

Oh, but there was also a note from the man of the hour.

_“Narumi,_  
I genuinely hope the outfit I chose for you is of your taste. However, please feel free to wear whatever you feel more comfortable with. Take those gifts as mere suggestions.  
I'm looking forward to enjoying your company again.  
Sincerely, 

_Jumin Han”_

His sign was as elegant as the clothing he had picked. Lost in my daydreaming, I didn't realize it was time until _it was time_. I had to go.

And I was still in my pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon ^^


	4. I should have known… It was too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the dinner date, Narumi finds out something rather disturbing. What she doesn't know, however, is that she'll meet the love of her life for the first time in her life… that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's chapter four! I wanted to have it ready a bit earlier, but at least it's here now ^^
> 
> However, I will have to say that there are a few sexual implications (somehow???) in this chapter –even though there is absolutely no smut whatsoever xD You'll see xD Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

I stared at the screen in disbelief.

Nothing else mattered then; not the make-up covering only a half of my face or the state of partial nudity I was in and the amount of dresses and accesories partying in my sofa. My eyes and ears registered what my brain could understand but not process.

The reporters from that gossip channel ruthlessly chatted about Sarah Choi's engagement to none other than Jumin Han, and I felt my throat clenching. It hurt.

I had just spoken to him a few minutes ago. He had been very understanding when I told him I needed more time to get ready and he'd promised he would wait as long as needed. Yet there it was, his picture next to the news of his bride-to-be's identity, some pinkish haired chick whose shrill voice made me wanna lose my hearing for life.

I threw the brush away. Not in an “I'm too angry for this shit” mood, but just tired and sad. Had I imagined everything? Was the chemistry not as mutual as I originally believed? Looking back, what felt like something special to me could've simply been a normal friendship. Friends hugged and held hands from time to time. Friends spoke about themselves and shared moments without them developing romantic feelings.

… friends, right?

I sighed. I didn't really feel like crying because our relationship hadn't advanced to the next step, yet watching as my dreams of a possible future slowly faded away was a hit.

Sarah's shrieks became too much for my patience to bear. I turned off the TV and tried to focus on the decision ahead: should I go to the dinner as planned or should I stay home?

I reluctantly admitted to myself that this misunderstanding wasn't Jumin's fault. At the very least, I wanted to believe he wasn't a player of any kind. That meant I didn't want to worry him nor make a fool of myself, but I didn't have it in me to simply go and act as if nothing had happened.

—But if you cancel now, he'll know something's up and he'll ask you about it— Segismunda stated. I held the phone closer to my ear, actually desperate for advice—. You should go. Make it clear that you know you two are nothing more than friends. I'll call you ten minutes in and provide you with an excuse if you want to leave early.

I closed my eyes. She was right.

—Thank you, Segismunda. I'll let you know how it went. And do not dare to forget to call me.

Segis laughed before hanging up. I was glad I could count on her for this kind of stuff, although I did hate her a bit for forcing me to carry on with the “date”.

A few minutes later, I was getting out of the house and into the car Jumin had sent to pick me up. I looked at myself; the clothes that I was wearing were nothing compared to those he had offered me. The dress fitted me with room for comfort, its grey fabric falling loose down to my thighs. It was longer in the back, but the lenght was appropriate everywhere. Regardless, I had trouble choosing shoes. I finally decided on wearing my black heels, those that didn't irremediably kill my feet if I wore them for more than ten minutes straight.

I would've looked way prettier in Dior and Louboutins, but what for? He wouldn't look at me that way… _“Fuck, no, you can't think like this now. Hold it together through the night, Narumi, please”_ , I begged to myself.

I felt stronger when I arrived. I also felt more terrified, but who cares? A waiter welcomed me, took my coat and guided me through the restaurant to the reserved compartment where Jumin was already waiting. He stood up to greet me, his hand extended towards me. I shook it politely and we both sat down, though he seemed to be a bit confused.

_“Maybe he wanted to kiss your hand instead of shaking it. This isn't a business dinner, for fuck's sake… wait, but it ain't a date either, what the h–”_

—Good night, Narumi— Jumin interrupted my thoughts with that smooth voice of his—. Was the dress not of your liking?

—It was. It's beautiful, actually, but…— I blushed, trying really hard to maintain my expression as neutral as possible—. I couldn't accept it. I'd rather you don't do that anymore, since it's weird to receive a gift like that from a friend.

I'd swear his eye twitched before the word “friend”, but he nodded and drank a bit of wine. After a brief pause, he responded.

—Alright. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, it won't happen again.

Even though Jumin strived to sound understanding, there was an icy edge in his words. I ignored it and focused on holding a nice conversation. Still, a part of my mind went against my wishes to register every little detail about his appearance:

_Jumin Han looked perfect._

He was wearing a grey suit with a lighter vest and a light blue shirt, a combination of colors that didn't leave room for his eyes to go unnoticed: I already knew they weren't black, but his grey irises shone lighter than usual that night. His hair was brushed as always, the glow of the lamps stealing brown reflections from his dark locks. My eyes lingered on his cheeks for a bit too long. I recalled the blush I had been lucky to admire barely 24 hours ago and wondered if I had imagined that as well.

—Narumi?

—Uh— I abruptly came back down to earth, centering my attention in his words rather than his looks—. I'm sorry, what?

—You seem quite distracted. Are you certain you got enough sleep last night?

I began muttering some nonsense when the “VKUSNOOOOOOO!” hell unraveled. I excused myself while quickly taking the call; the smirk on Jumin's face did nothing but contribute to my embarrassment.

—Hello?

—Hi, it's me, Segismunda. Pretend I'm telling you something terrible if you want to leave. In the meantime, penis, feather, rose, plant, penis… oh, wait, I repeated that one. Doesn't matter. Balls, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, oppa gangnam style,…

—Wrong number— I mumbled, fighting with all I had to not let a laugh out. I could hear her still singing when I hung up the phone, and as I looked back at Jumin's confused face I knew I was doomed. The laughter took ahold of my body and the tears started rolling as soon as I pictured the stoic man before me dancing the Macarena.

Jumin was reminded of that one time I cried my heart out at his office and, just like that one time, he didn't really know how to react. He couldn't help the curve that his lips acquired as he watched my spontaneous and unfeigned laugh, amused by the fact that I was trying so desperately to stop but I couldn't. He sent the waiter that was bringing our food away and allowed me some minutes to calm down while attempting to regain his formal self. However, there was a funny look in his eyes.

—Have you calmed down yet?— I nodded while breathing carefully, stings of pain in my chest and belly. His voice became tender—. You have a lovely laugh. May I know the reason behind it?

I avoided eye contact while talking, feeling suddenly shy.

—It was a girl with the wrong number. She sang some dumb songs, I guess she was a bit too drunk.

—Well, I must confess I'm thankful to her. It's been too long since I last saw someone display such an unrestrained laugh.

Why did it feel like his words were caressing my soul? I sighed in relief when the waiters showed up to bring us the food –hence providing me with an excuse to avoid his eyes–, some delicious dishes with names I wouldn't even try to pronounce. I remained oblivious to his sneaky glances once I tasted the menu: not even those creepy orgasms in Shokugeki no Souma could begin to describe how exquisite that cuisine felt in my mouth. I can't find ways to express it without sounding like a total pervert of food, so I'll just get to the point; if that meal was a person, I'd marry it right away. And probably fuck it.

I was about to ask Jumin for some privacy, seen as I wanted more intimacy with what was left of the meat, but then he spoke.

—I'd suggest you leave some room for dessert.

Oh my oh _my_.

Did he mean it the way I thought he did or was I just too dirty-minded? But then again, was that a sexy growl I heard? It should be illegal for him to go around saying those things with such a deep voice in such an inviting tone. To add up, Jumin's eyes felt like fire on mine. WHAT THE HECK. _“He's just a friend, you're making stuff up again, don't get carried away. Think of grandma!”_

As it turned out, he was actually right to make that suggestion, although it was not sex he was talking about. My soon-to-be husbandish food –if that made any sense– was absolute garbage compared to the chocolate cake the chef had prepared for us. That sachertorte was better than sex. I would die for that sachertorte. I would even have children with it. #Priorities

There had been a nice conversation throughout the entire evening, especially after my laugh eased up the atmosphere, but the silence spread its empire while we both enjoyed our delicacies. That said, it physically hurt to hold back the moans of pleasure that strived to rise from my core. And I almost cried when I finished eating my beloved. And that sounded horribly wrong but you hopefully know what I meant.

Jumin shot a satisfied look at me.

—Would you like some coffee before leaving?

—No, thank you— I shook my head with a sad smile, my eyes still studying the grave of dreams that the dish in front of me had become with its newly acquired emptiness—. I want to keep this flavour in my mouth for as long as I can. This was the best sachertorte I have ev… no, wait, this was simply the best _anything_ I've ever tasted.

—I figured you'd enjoy it— he told the waiter to bring us the bill and sat back in his seat, surprised when I reached into my purse to get my wallet—. What are you doing?

—Oh, I thought we would split the bill— my response was immediately followed by the waiter entering to lend Jumin a silver plate with a paper. I reached out to take it so that I could see how much should I contribute with, but he set my hand aside and returned the plate to the waiter with his card. I stared dumbfounded at his innocent expression.

—My treat.

I pouted. Dammit, trust-fund kid.

—I told you to choose somewhere not too expensive and that I wanted to pay for my half but you disregarded all my requests.

Why was I suddenly acting like a spoiled child? Fuck, I was a bit mad but I also was thankful for the amazing dinner and that last part didn't show. I needed to rectify my words… but how? He saved me the trouble with a repented face.

—You're right, I apologize. Next time we meet again, I'll be happy to let you choose the location and go ahead with your preferred arrangements.

My anger practically disappeared as I softened my expression.

—Thank you. And… well, thank you for this incredible dinner. I truly enjoyed it.

Jumin's phone rang and he excused himself before finally accepting the call. His device had been buzzing all night and he had politely ignored it until the noise became too much to bear, which was when he silenced it and kept it in a pocket of his jacket. That gave me a slight glimpse into how absurdly busy his life probably was. It also got me wondering about the identity of the caller… would it be a she? Sarah, maybe?

A lump began to form in my throat. Did she know I was with him? Would she misinterpret the situation the same way I had? She had nothing to be jealous about, right? Nothing had happened.

I stood up, cautiously studying his face when he hung up and walked towards me. He looked somewhat fed up, though his expression softened when he focused on me again.

—As much as I wish to escort you back home, the circumstances are against me. However, please feel free t…

—Why?— I asked sincerely clueless. I had a hunch, though, but I ignored it in hopes to hang on to the idea that Jumin was trustworthy. He couldn't be a player. He wouldn't…

—I am a public figure— he sighed as if he was giving explanations to a child—. There are paparazzi and reporters constantly keeping track of my whereabouts and I assume you wouldn't want your privacy gone as well.

I had a bad feeling about this. The lump extended to my chest and I looked at him in the eye, desperately attempting to find the truth that I knew he was hiding.

—But we're just friends—I insisted. He flinched—. We have done nothing wrong.

—Are you implying something? Please, speak out.

He sounded annoyed, so I just went for it.

—You didn't tell me you were engaged.

—Narumi, that's n…

—It's fine— I said, raising a hand to shut him up—. It's okay. I don't even care. We're just friends.

We both looked hurt; I knew why I was, but his pain remained a mystery to me while a waiter handed me my coat.

—Good night, Jumin.

He bewilderedly stared at my back while I walked towards the exit. There were three words echoing in both of our heads like a bad dream we couldn't escape.

_“We're just friends.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like things are starting to get complicated :S Well, at least Narumi will be able to rely on that incomparable sachertorte for moral –and maybe sexualish?- support ^^


	5. I only like talking on the phone if it's with you –and if it's not about that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the dinner date and these two dorks haven't talked because they're kind of silly, although we love them. Our hero, Segis, comes to the rescue <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenaaaas!
> 
> A bit of time has passed since Chapter 4, but here's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it! As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated –thank you very much to all those who left them! <3

—Narumi! Just text him already, dammit!

My eyes wandered distracted from my phone to my friend, who was a bit pissed off. I could understand it, to be honest; it had been a week since my awful “date” with Jumin and I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything else. The regrets were eating me alive: I shouldn't have gone, I shouldn't have snapped the way I did, I shouldn't have left him hanging like that. I owed him a huge apology, since he was not to blame for my feelings, but I was both too proud and embarrassed to get in touch with him. Besides, he hadn't made any efforts to contact me ever since, so I sadly assumed he was done with me. Or mad, at the very least.

—I'm not going to— I sighed, getting back to work after tying my hair in a messy bun—. He's a busy man and he probably hates me.

Segismunda rolled her eyes, but she let it be. From then on, the main subject of our conversation was the papers we were working on. We helped each other with a few ideas here and there and I corrected her whenever something Spanish slipped into her essay. I was so absorbed translating half of her paragraphs that I didn't even realize my phone was buzzing until a few minutes had passed. I checked the hour and that's when I saw Jumin's lost call.

I practically jumped out of the sofa and ran into the garden –kind of a bad idea considering it was snowing. My body was freezing while I dialed his number, hoping and wishing he would answer.

—Greetings, Narumi.

God, I was embarrassed by how much I had missed his voice.

—Hi, Jumin. I'm sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I wasn't paying attention to my phone. Why were you calling, anyway?

—I wanted to check on you.

—I'm… fine, I guess— I hesitated. There seemed to be not only a physical but an emotional distance between us, so I tried to trim it a little—. What about you, have you eaten already?

—I have, indeed.

A heavy silence enveloped our conversation. One thing was sharing an amiable silence with him, but this one felt different: it felt tough, almost hostile.

—Uhm… don't you love it when it snows?

—Excuse me?

—I'm out in the garden, there are loads of snow. Everything's white and beautiful— I said in a dreamy voice, although it came out a bit too shaky. The cold and the unsteadiness took a toll on me and he noticed for sure.

—You shouldn't stay out for too long in that weather. You could get sick.

—I won't, don't worry— there was another pause and I couldn't bear it, so I kept on talking about my (apparently) new specialty: snow—. Are you… are you watching the snow?

—I'm in Japan on a business trip, so no. I hope I can get to see it by my return.

—I hope so too.

This was not going well. It felt like we were drifting further and further away, sinking like the Titanic. I didn't want to let the conversation die, but talking about snow was no longer an option. Seen as none of us was good at small-talk, I heaved a sigh and decided to go for it.

—Jumin, are you mad at me?

He seemed startled when he responded.

—I assumed it'd be me asking you that question. Why would you think that?

—Because of the way I behaved that night— I confessed—. And because you didn't call or text me after that.

—I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, the Japan trip has kept me tremendously busy. And to top it off, you didn't call or text me either— he noted.

—You're right— I smiled utterly ashamed—. Well, I'm sorry for the harsh things I said the other night. If you still want to, I'd like to keep exchanging texts and calls from time to time.

My cheeks blushed. I drew lines on the snow while waiting for his answer, which didn't take too long to show up.

—Thank you for the apology. As for that last part, I look forward to it.

His voice sounded sweeter compared to the tone it had at the beginning of the call, which did nothing but relieve me.

—When are you coming back home?

—In a few hours. I'll arrive tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some matters I need to attend to.

—Okay. Have a safe flight!

—Thank you— Jumin hesitated just for a second before letting the words out—. I'll call you later.

I stood there for about ten more minutes, just thinking while obliviously playing with the snow. It wasn't until Segismunda called me that I realized I had stuff to do, so I entered the room and sneezed.

—Thank God, I was about to summon a search patrol and go look for you. How was it, anyway?

I sat down and told her everything with as many details as possible, sneezing from time to time. She scolded me for staying out in the cold for too long when it became obvious that I was getting ill, so I made sure to gather some supplies –hot coffee, tissues and blankets– before wrapping myself up like a burrito on the sofa.

—Now, back to what we were talking about— continued Segis with a serious tone—; that conversation didn't seem too bad from outside. Yes, there might be some distance— she granted when I was about to interrupt her—, but it's because you guys argued. Things will start going back to normal and you'll become closer again in a bit of time.

—Are you sure?

She nodded, not judging or making fun of my insecurities. I loved her for that.

—And now let's get back to work. We have to finish this before I leave.

The hours of working were eased by Segis' company, which made things funnier. We could get our stuff done in time for us to watch the new _Yuri on Ice_ episode together, but by the time she left I was feeling worse. Working and fangirling had exhausted me and I didn't really have any energy left to fight the sickness that was spreading through my chest. Blame it on the weather –of course, the fact that I played with snow during the morning with not much clothing on wasn't my fault _at all_.

That's when I decided to text Jumin. Either he was still traveling or he had already arrived, so I took a picture of the garden to show him.

_“The snow is still settled. You'll probably get to see it after all.”_

I got myself another coffee –it was 80% of my diet, as you may have already guessed– before seeing his reply.

_“What a beautiful view. Thank you for sharing it with me. Have you had dinner yet?”_

Attached to the message there was a blurry picture of something brown. What the hell was that? I blinked and moved my phone closer and further, trying to understand the image.

_“Not yet, I'm not really hungry. What's that in the picture? It sort of looks like a weird-shaped buffalo.”_

_“It's my dinner: lamb chops with a balsamic reduction. And I highly recommend you eat something.”_

I was about to respond that I would so that he'd stop worrying when he called.

—Jumin, hi! I didn't expect your call.

—I promised you earlier in the day that I would call you, how could it have been unexpected?

I stuttered, almost seeing the smirk on his face. Was he messing with me on purpose?

—I… well, I mean, we were texting each other. I thought we would just keep going like that.

He hesitated.

—Would you rather exchange messages better than calls, then?

—No, it's okay. I actually only like talking on the phone if it's with you.

I might have sounded a bit too warm there. There was a light blush in my face, though I hoped he'd just take it as a friendly comment. He coughed.

—Alright then— he spoke convinced before he sighed—. Moving on, your voice sounds somewhat hoarse. Did you get sick?

I froze. Was it that obvious? Fuck. Well… Gaaahh, I would just tell him and patiently bear with his “I told you” attitude while rolling my eyes without him being able to see it.

—Yes… but it's nothing serious, I'll feel better in the morning.

Jumin pinched his nose, although I couldn't know. I could just imagine. So I imagined him pinching his nose out of frustration. His following question made me feel like he had noticed my fearing a lecture, because he behaved.

—Should I send a doctor over?

—What? No, no, no!, it's just a cold, I won't die— I chuckled softly—. Thank you for offering anyway, it was very thoughtful of you.

Why was I talking with that voice? Was I flirting? _With my friend!?_ I urgently needed someone to control the beast I was becoming. And probably a remedy for the fever that was starting to grow.

—At the very least, promise me you will eat something. You can't skip meals, especially when you're sick.

Someone knocked at my door. I excused myself to Jumin while I headed towards the entrance, but I stopped a few inches away from it, an idea going around in my head. What if it was him riding his pink chocobo to come take care of me in my sickness? I shook my head and just opened, trying to keep my feet on the ground. It was a particularly ugly delivery guy that had nothing to do with Jumin. No sign of the chocobo either. Shit.

Ugly-delivery guy handed me a fancy bag with the logo of an even fancier restaurant and told me to get better soon. I stood there confused as fuck –woah, so much cursing lately, what's going on with me?– until I heard Jumin's voice saying my name from afar. It came from the phone, of course.

—Right on time— he grinned as soon as I got back on the call. I frowned.

—Jumin, did you have anything to do with t–?

I opened the bag while asking and discovered chicken soup as expensive as half of my rent. I tapped my foot on the floor. The man was unbelievable, yet I couldn't deny it felt good.

—Gosh, Jumin… you didn't have to. But thank you.

—You're welcome. And I _did_ have to, for I was concerned about your health.

That felt even better.

I tasted the soup. It was so yummy I couldn't help eating, so my strength gradually recovered until I was feeling like a person again. The conversation had to be cut because of his plane landing, but he called me soon after that and we talked while I finished my dinner and he headed back home. The chatting flowed less awkwardly than this morning, he even made a few silly jokes that I found embarrassingly funny and for once I allowed myself to be hopeful. Segismunda was right! Yay, Segis!

—Aaahhh, that soup made me feel better than I expected— I said while returning to my burrito-form (I must say, after so much soup I resembled a meatball way more than a burrito)—. Thank you so much, it was such a sweet detail of you.

I could literally feel the heat coming from his red cheeks. It was kind of an addicting thing to do, though: having Jumin stutter after saying nice things to him was just too cute. And I did that with other friends too, so it was permitted. I wasn't doing anything wrong.

 _“Sure,”_ I thought, _“any fiancée would be happy to hear that her future husband had spent hours on the phone with a woman that thought of him as sweet”_. My powerful, incontestable logics spread beyond the laws of this world.

—I'm pleasantly surprised; I had assumed you would have complaints about my gesture.

—I felt tempted to complain, to be honest— I admitted—. But… I guess that amazingly delicious soup from you was the equivalent of any other friend bringing it over. It was your way of taking care of me, and I still find it too expensive, but I'm thankful because of what it meant rather than how much it cost.

The silence was longer than I expected. I started to feel uneasy when Jumin spoke, this time with a slightly affected voice.

—Of course. I'm glad to be of help— he cleared his throat—. So, would have you preferred the soup had it been me delivering it?

—Oh, that's not what I was trying to say! Sure, it would have been nice to see you, bu…

—I'll keep that in mind then. However, please keep an eye on your health. I do not wish to see you suffer.

I didn't have much time to blush: a muffled meow at the end of the line caught my attention and my eyes sparkled like an anime-character's. _Does Narumi is anime?_

—Is that Elizabeth 3rd?— I asked, unable to conceal the excitement in my voice.

—Did you hear her?— he laughed ( _he laughed! I thank the Heavens for letting me listen to such wonder_ ) and then sighed, probably relaxed after finally arriving to his place—. I must confess I'm relieved we made amends. These days have felt asfixiating without you to lighten them up.

I felt both shy and euphoric after hearing those words but suddenly remembered the troubles he had told me about, and I immediately became worried.

—Are you still having problems with your father?

—Yes, though I won't burden you with them. You need to rest.

—I insist.

He sighed, but I was pretty sure he had no one else he could rely on to that level. I wanted him to be able to express his concerns to someone who wouldn't judge or dismiss him, and I knew I could do it. Or so I thought.

—Well then. I should probably tell you more about the engagement so that you'll fully underst…

—No— I said, startling both him and me—. Don't. Don't tell me about that.

The way I was starting to panic scared me. He seemed confused when he asked why.

—Because…— I stuttered, my feelings tangling around my throat and hazing my thoughts. I couldn't give him a proper answer, but the fear was there. To what? Who knows.

—Please, just calm down and listen to me. Sarah and I ar…

I hung up.

I _what._

CRAP.

I panicked for real, wondering whether or not I should call him back and make up a silly excuse as to why I had hung up. I calmed down enough for me to decide that I _had_ to call him when the phone started ringing. Terrified yet again, I threw it away when I saw his name and decided to just flee to my bed, where I couldn't mess anything else up. _Hopefully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, it was mostly talking on the phone but I had fun building the atmospheres all throughout them and wondering what they'd both say <3 Well see how the story goes after that disturbing end of chapter, though… Hehe, thank you for reading!


	6. There's a truth lying underneath this façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abrupt ending of the previous night's call won't be dismissed that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, everyone!
> 
> I never know if it's taking me too long to upload or if I'm actually rushing through it too much. I hope either way you enjoy reading my story <3 I'm gonna shut up now so that you can go read the chapter!

I barely slept that night. The sick and the anxiety teamed up to make my morning an absolute mess of unproductivity: I didn't feel like existing.

I had made a fool out of myself in front of Jumin _again_. A fool, immature, scaredy cat of myself. I didn't think I would ever be able to face him again, seeing how utterly embarrassed I was of my behaviour. However, fate had other plans. Of course it did –silly bastard.

A black car was waiting for me outside at 11:45 as usual. I had my weekly appointment that day with doctor Gyeon to get my third vaccine for the allergy, so I planned to get it over with and come back to the comfort of my bed right away. And probably stay there for a few years. Well, okay, I was overreacting: a couple of months tops.

Anyway, I hopped into the car without further ado when I suddenly realized there was someone else in there. I jumped right out.

—Narumi. Sit down.

Jumin was not having any of my bullshit. His voice left no room for discrepancy, so I followed his order trying hard not to feel like a dog and didn't even look at him. If I had seen myself from the outside, I most certainly would have wondered _“Why the hell did that girl smear all that ketchup on her face like that?”_. Sadly, it wasn't ketchup. It was the blood boiling in my veins as a reaction to the loss of dignity.

I felt his eyes nailed on me, but that silence was killing my soul. I finally gathered enough courage to look back at him and what I saw was terrifying: Jumin's usual, calm self was still there, apparently, but there was so much anger underneath those grey irises. Like, _so much_. I had never seen someone that furious in my entire life.

—I'm sorry— I blurted out.

—Tsk. That isn't enough. Not this time— he looked through the window to calm himself down before focusing back on me, but the anger was still tangible—. You need to tell me what's going on. There's obviously some kind of issue that I can't fix unless we discuss it.

My vision became blurry, but this time I was able to hold back tears while looking through the glass in an attempt to escape his eyes.

Jumin's anger didn't vanish, but the worry took his attention for the moment. He felt trapped in a dead end, completely powerless without my collaboration. He decided to approach the subject in a softer way.

—Narumi, I'm begging you. You worried me sick last night, hanging up all of a sudden and not answering to my calls. I believed something had happened to you… Please, let's talk about it.

_“No. Because if we talk about it, it becomes real. Because I'm not ready to lose a chance that was never mine to begin with. To listen to your words of adoration towards a different, luckier woman.”_

I pulled myself together a bit. Dried my eyes, put on a fake smile. Of course I couldn't tell him what I had just thought of, so instead I sheltered in a façade.

—I know it's selfish of me to ask, but could we leave it aside for some time? I'm not ready to discuss it just yet.

He was reluctant to accept that so easily. We both knew I was hiding my true feelings, but he didn't want to pressure me and my request, while desperate, seemed reasonable to a degree. However, I was aware of how mad he still felt. A pang of guilt stabbed my chest, for I had worried him during the times he could least bear with it.

—Fine—Jumin consented slightly irritated—. Though I need you to promise we'll talk about it. I lack the patience to constantly walk on eggshells around the topic.

I reluctantly promised and we remained silent until we got to the clinic. I was about to exit the car when I turned to look at Jumin, who was still in place.

—I'll wait for you here.

 _“That's what you get when you make Mr Han mad”_. I didn't even dare to think of him with his first name after seeing him that cold and furious. It was a terrifying combo, if you ask me.

The appointment went normal. A little jab on my left arm and I became one step closer to holding cats without worrying about dying in the process. Gyeon noticed my conflicted emotions; he didn't ask what was wrong, but he did behave a bit more tender than usual.

—In one or two more sessions you should be able to see some results if the therapy has worked as expected— he explained—. It would be good that you spent some time around a cat then, see how your body reacts to it.

 _“My body will hug that cat and never let go, Doc. That's how it'll react.”_ I didn't say that out loud, but he probably saw the crazed shine in my eyes because he rushed to make things clear: I couldn't spend too much time around it, a couple of hours tops.

I was calmer by the time I got back to the car. Jumin politely asked how it went and I told him what doctor Gyeon had suggested.

—It could be an opportunity for you to reunite with Elizabeth 3rd if you'd like.

I was surprised to hear his offer. As it seemed, those minutes apart from each other had cooled both of us and now there were just some leftovers of the tension from before. I appreciated his effort to move on and tried to compensate it by being nicer to him.

—I'd love that.

He nodded stiffly. Uneasy, I seeked for topics we could talk about during the way back. A nice, blank space filled my head and I cursed my natural tendencies to self-sabotage. Fortunatelly, he wasn't like me.

—I apologize for not asking earlier about your cold: how are you feeling?

—It's not completely out of my system but I'm a lot better thanks to your soup— I relaxed and looked at him, starting to feel a bit more cheerful.

—Should I send another one over for lunch? Maybe with some salad, you need all the nutrients you can get to regain your health.

—Jumin, you're too generous— I smiled, but then I shook my head—. I can handle this. There's enough food at my place, I'll figure something out.

—In that case, I'll get a chef to cook for you.

He was even pulling out his phone when I stopped him.

—You're going overboard with this, I can take care of myself.

My words were final, but my tone was kind. It didn't take long for me to move away my hand from his, though. His phone ended up inside his pocket again.

—I would never let a friend overwork herself while being sick— he responded in a sassy voice—. Will you at least let _me_ cook for you?

Woah, chef Han. Was this real life? And was he really offering it so generously even though I had been a jerk to him since that past night? 

—What about work, aren't you busy?— I asked confused. I didn't deserve his thoughtfulness.

—I got my schedule cleared up to rest from the trip.

—Then that's what you should do. You must be tired.

—I won't be able to unless I take care of you first. Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as your meal is prepared.

He sounded a bit too harsh. It kind of hurt, but I knew I had earned it with my childish attitude.

—If you're gonna go through all that trouble to feed me, I'd like you to stay. We could eat together.

—I'd hate to burden you with my presence. Please, don't feel obliged to…

—A friend's presence is never a burden— I cut him off—. I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise.

His cheeks lit up with the faintest of pinks. He avoided eye contact with me and we just waited until the car stopped in front of my place. We exchanged a few comments about the food I had before finally arriving.

—Make yourself at home— I told him, reaching out to take his coat. He lent it to me and immediately looked around himself, likely searching the kitchen.

I noticed he wasn't wearing a suit but some “casual” clothing. If he had confessed in that moment that he dedicated his free time to model navy blue jerseys, I would've believed him without a doubt. He rolled up his sleeves while heading towards the kitchen.

—I've got this under control, so go get comfortable.

Jumin was already going through frying pans and cookware without reservation, so I told him I'd be right back and disappeared into my bedroom.

Ten minutes later, I hesitantly entered the kitchen in my pyjamas –I chose the cat-themed one, _obviously_. Jumin shot a quick glance at me and smirked while getting back to work.

—I thought you were allergic to those.

—I might be a masochist. Can I help you?

—Absolutely not. Please, focus on resting. It won't be long now until the meal is served.

I admired the way he moved around with total confidence, knowing the location of everything as if he'd been living in that kitchen his entire life. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even register my sneeze and just stared at Jumin plain confused when he handed me a tissue.

—You look dull. You might have a fever.

Jumin's hand touched my forehead, but I carefully withdrew it.

—I'm fine, I was just thinking.

—About what?

He got back to serving the food on the plates. I tried to help him carry them, but his gentleman within wouldn't let me.

—About your cooking skills— I answered his question while walking towards the couch. We left everything on the table and sat, a comfortable distance between us—. I never expected you to know how to cook.

—I'm not much of a chef— he corrected me while serving some salad on my plate—, but I do know my way around a kitchen. I find it useful in certain occasions.

I stared at my dish with renewed hunger: the grilled chicken breast looked juicy, the omelette felt spongy and the salad seemed so fresh. We ate without further ado, and I'd constantly tell him how delicious everything was.

—Look, if you do this the flavours and textures mix up and it's even better!— I excitedly remarked, putting the omelette on top of the chicken before cutting and eating it as a whole. He mimicked me and nodded in agreement.

However, I couldn't help but feel something underneath that apparently friendly ambience. None of us were opening up, the unresolved issues still weighing over our shoulders. I was to blame for that, but I was also way too coward to face them yet.

I swept those thoughts away from my mind while helping Jumin clean up. I prepared some coffee and offered him a cup.

—I wouldn't want to impose. I already invited myself over and you should get rest.

—But I… I want you to stay— I mumbled.

That was dangerous. I knew I had to take care of my complicated feelings before spending more time with him, but the idea of letting him leave thinking I didn't want him around was unacceptable –especially since I felt the exact opposite.

Jumin looked at me puzzled and a bit flustered. After what felt like hours, he nodded but I could still see him deep in thought.

—Would you like to watch a movie with me while we digest the amazing food you prepared?

He nodded again, throwing some suggestions in the air. We finally chose one none of us had watched before, and I immediately regretted my idea: the situation automatically turned _awkward_.

I used to talk a lot during movies and my friends had grudgingly become accustomed to it, but I didn't know whether it would bother Jumin or it wouldn't mind. I started off easy, dropping short comments here and there from time to time. He actually chuckled at one of them, so I continued with it until he finally caved in. It wasn't long before we actually paused the movie to discuss each of the characters' goals and intentions. He had some interesting points of view on the main character's attitude, but I was rooting for the friend because she was simply more realistic.

—Let's just wait and see. You might end up changing your mind about the protagonist by the end of the story.

I hit the play button with a sigh, but the sound of Jumin's phone made me pause the film almost right away. He excused himself while taking the call, and came back minutes after.

—I apologize, Narumi, but it seems I'll have to leave. Something came up at the office— he hurriedly took his coat and I got up to see him off. I opened the door and he stood there for a few seconds, hesitant in what he probably wanted to say.

—I hope everything goes well— I said—. And you can come back afterwards, if you feel like it. There's a movie we need to finish.

He graced me with a smile that didn't quite get to his eyes. He was more stressed than he was letting me know.

—Finish it and tell me how it ends, will you? I don't think I'll be able to make it back.

I nodded and miserably failed at trying not to look too concerned. He tilted his head and lifted his hand towards me; he stopped mid-air and finally dropped it. Without another word, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it for today! I hope you don't hate Narumi too much, sometimes it's hard to speak about the tough stuff. Let's give her some time, although not too much either :P


	7. Coming to understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a sneak peek into Jumin's exhausting work life before the story keeps moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful reader beyond the screen!
> 
> Here's chapter 7(07), hehe. There are a few minor details of Jumin's route, though I wouldn't really consider them spoilers. Anyway, I wanted to point it out just in case. Thank you for your kudos so far and please, enjoy the chapter!

Jumin called assistant Kang right after getting inside the car, and she started informing him about the situation with the clients so that he'd be ready to act as soon as he stepped into the C&R building. She also apologized for troubling him during his day off; he pictured me watching that movie alone but shrugged it off, knowing best to concentrate on the problems ahead.

The problems were big. A few of the contracts on his main project showed irregularities, so Jumin had to go through all of those with his partners and the lawyers of both teams in what turned out to be a long and boring meeting. Things were looking a bit up when Jaehee informed him that they had to cancel one of the cat projects, and by the time he had assumed he couldn't get any more frustrated, _that_ barged into the meeting room.

Jumin couldn't bring himself to think of that woman as a human being. Her shrill voice tainted his name with false affection while she tried to get closer to him. Jumin offhandedly pushed her away before looking at his father, who was accompanying that… _that_. 

Not only were they interrupting a really important meeting with confidential information about the project; Jumin, impotent, found out that his father hadn't even made Sarah sign a confidentiality agreement. Outraged, he dissolved the meeting before diving into another argument with his father. They both were fired up; two stubborn men with strong ideas that had been fighting over a certain subject for three weeks couldn't simply make peace.

Jumin couldn't take talking to the wall that his father had become anymore. He disappeared into his office and took care of the rest of the work from there, arranging calls with the rest of the team until everything was under control.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. It was already nighttime. He figured he'd have to go back to his penthouse, but the idea of drinking wine and petting Elizabeth 3rd was no longer able to sooth him. There was somewhere else he'd rather be.

He remembered our conversation in the car this morning, as well as the abrupt end from the one that past night. My words from that fancy dinner echoed in his head for the umpteenth time. _“It's okay. I don't even care. We're just friends”_.

_I don't even care._

The need to see me clashed with his fear to scare me off again. He also was aware of the fact that he was too worked up to keep his cool façade up, but he knew going back home would just leave him alone with his crazed thoughts.

Jumin couldn't help himself. He grabbed his coat and was too busy dialing my number to say goodbye to his assistant. I picked up right away.

—Jumin! How ar…?

—Can I go see you now?

I blinked in surprise.

—Sure. Is everyth…?

—I'll be there in twenty minutes.

He hung up, leaving me happy, astonished and concerned. I impatiently waited near the window and almost threw myself out the minute I saw his car arriving. I opted for opening the door and waiting there while I watched him approaching me.

Jumin felt instantly relieved after seeing me. His first instinct was to hug me as soon as he shut the distance between us, but he uptightly stopped himself: I had steered clear of physical contact with him, and he had been smart enough to notice. He wrongly thought it was because I wanted nothing more than his friendship, and he wondered again what was wrong with him. Rika popped up in his mind, the situation with a similar feeling, and he tried to bury all those undesired, corrupt feelings deep into the threads of his mind.

What I saw, however, was a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked so sad and frustrated that it made my heart flinch. I realized he had halted himself too suddenly and guessed he wanted to hug me. To be honest, I kind of needed to hug him too, so I circled my arms around him and guided his head to my shoulder, caressing his hair and back.

He desperately held onto me, terrified that I might vanish into thin air or push him away. It wasn't until a few seconds later –or maybe minutes, or hours– that he finally allowed himself to relax. I kept on caressing his locks, secretly wishing that the hug would never end. It did eventually, but when he at last straightened up, there was a faint smile on his face.

—Thank you. I truly needed that.

—Was it that bad?

Jumin thought holding my hand would encourage him to vent the events of the evening a lot more easily, but he had already received that heart-warming hug. He couldn't get greedy.

—My relationship with my father keeps crumbling down. The marriage thing is just…

He shut up when he saw me flinch. I couldn't bear with it, but he decided otherwise.

—Narumi, about my engagement…

—I don't wanna hear it— I interrupted him with what intended to be a kind smile, although my tone was too stiff—. You don't owe me any explanations.

—That's right— he let out a bitter laugh that caught me off guard—. You don't want to hear it. You don't even care. We're just _friends_.

Jumin couldn't take it anymore. His jaw was clenched. His words dripped acid and his eyes showed just a little of the pain and frustration he had been concealing up until then. I felt salty tears in my eyes, deeply hurt, and I couldn't have second thoughts when my mouth took over my body.

—What the hell, Jumin?! Are you seriously that blind?!— my yelling allowed my attention to focus on the anger rather than the pain—. I LIED! Of course I do, I care way too much! I was just being freakin polite to avoid burdening you with my unrequited fucking feelings!!

—I'M NOT ENGAGED.

What.

We stared at each other confused. It was safe to say we were both angry and hesitant, but seen as the misunderstanding had been my fault for not listening, I made an effort to calm down before speaking.

—But… it's all over the news. You and Sarah Choi…

What an awful taste that name left in my mouth. Jumin pinched his nose and shook his head, tired.

—That's what my father and I were disagreeing upon. His new girlfriend thought it'd be perfect for Sarah and I to get married and my father supported her suggestion. They've been pressuring me and spreading those irritating rumours ever since.

Woah. I then felt like the shitty person I was. This man had been enduring so much pain and solitude and I, his only escape, had only made things worse. The guilt I was bearing wouldn't let me feel happy about the fact that he, indeed, was not engaged to that annoying Choi. For the first time in weeks, I forgot about myself and centered my attention on him. It was my turn to make things right.

—Do you want to come in and talk about it over coffee?— I shyly asked. He observed me from the corners of his eyes and I lifted my hands—. I promise I won't say I don't wanna hear it. I do.

He still looked doubtful, so I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. My sneeze while he was taking off his coat drew him out of his stupor.

—I apologize for disturbing you so late while you're still sick. I should probably come back another time…

The reluctancy in his voice was more than obvious. There was this weird vibe in between us, and I wouldn't dare to look at him –the memory of my words had me too ashamed of myself. I somehow hoped he wouldn't have heard that last part.

—Don't worry. I'm already preparing the coffee, so you better stay.

He let himself fall on the couch and attempted to put an order to his feelings and thoughts before I arrived with the beverages. Jumin thanked me and took a sip while I sat down next to him. There was silence for a moment, and then he started talking.

He told me everything that had been going on for the past two weeks. It was somehow comforting to hear him speak in such polite manners about the woman that was eating his patience out. He didn't insult her, not even once; instead, he tried to understand her reasons and pitied her for fervently believing that the marriage was going to occur.

His anger was directed towards his father. Jumin couldn't wrap his head around the chairman's behaviour, and the fact that he let a woman interfiere in their father-son relationship was, at the very least, upseting.

On top of it all, this poor cinnamon roll made his best effort to be careful in his words as to not hurt or scare me off. I made it clear that he needed to relax and let everything out, and as the time passed and he realized I was there for him, he eventually let go of his concerns and spoke freely. I couldn't help him solve those issues, so I provided him with some reassurance and sympathy. 

I don't know how his head ended up resting on my lap, but none of us wanted to move. I noticed his shoulders had relaxed considerably, and the stress in his mind had been replaced by more pleasant thoughts. There was a long silence. I could only hear our breathings while my fingers playfully intertwined with his hair.

—Thank you for listening to my rant and comforting me, Narumi.

I looked into his eyes and instantly blushed. They looked as serious as his words sounded, and there was something else I couldn't quite identify but it definitely made me feel shy.

—I should've done it earlier— I mumbled—. I'm glad you opened up to me.

 _“Especially after everything I've put you through”_ , I thought, but I didn't say it out loud. There was another pause before Jumin moved: he slowly rose to a sitting position and gazed at me with curiosity. I was right to fear his next words.

—Now, would you care to explain about those, and I quote, _“unrequited fucking feelings”_ you mentioned earlier?

Fuck. His cheeky smirk only grew wider before my red face. I looked elsewhere.

—I have no idea what you're talking about.

—Oh, but I think you do, my _friend_.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. Jumin Sassy Han! I stared at him in disbelief, to what he responded with an arched eyebrow. He was waiting for an answer but I felt too flustered to comply.

—Let me clear things out— he recapitulated—: your constant attempts to elude the subject responded to your trying to protect yourself— I nodded and he sighed—. In that case, I must apologize for causing you unnecesary pain.

—It's okay, you couldn't kn…

—Also, where did you get the idea that your feelings were unrequited?

I froze. He blushed but refused to stop staring at me, and I felt like my insides were about to explode. A voice in my head reminded me that I didn't deserve him, that I had been too silly and made too many selfish mistakes, so I asked.

—Can I… can I be greedy?

He nodded, puzzled. In a bold movement, I carefully pressed my lips against his.

It was a clumsy kiss, mostly because –let's be honest– I was involved in it, but also because Jumin was simply astonished. However, as soon as he came back to his senses, things changed. I felt actual electricity running through our lips and all the way to my fingertips, which were clenched on his hair and back. Jumin held me in his arms. Again, I felt like I belonged there and wished for the clock to stop. It didn't, but I found out with relief that Jumin wouldn't let go of me after we broke the kiss to breathe. His forehead rested on mine and his fingers traced circles on my back while I rubbed his shoulders. He chuckled at an internal joke and I asked him what he found so funny, my cheeks still as red as Seven's hair _(oh, wait, I'm not supposed to know about that just yet)_.

—Oh, I was just taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of our _friendship_.

The bastard laughed when I smacked him in the arm, though he held me closer when I tried to dramatically get away from him.

—Please, don't go. I wish to stay like this a bit longer.

My heart melted with the combination of his eyes and words. “How could I reject such pledge?”, I rhetorically wondered while we got lost into our embrace.


	8. After the kiss, there comes the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between these two becomes more intimate now that they've opened up. However, we can't forget about a certain someone coming in between them… (no angst, I promise xD (yet)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, marvelous people that devote their precious time to reading my humble fic! I wanted to post this chapter ASAP because… we'll, you'll see xD I think you'll enjoy this one, and there are no YoI or MM spoilers to be aware of ^^ Hope you like it! <3

Everything was different now. The atmosphere was buzzy, exciting, kinda scary but overwhelmingly good. It almost felt like magic, the way our bodies were simply laying on the sofa together in an intertwined mess. His head was resting on my shoulder, next to my neck. I was starting to get addicted to playing with his hair, and he was not going to complain about that.

Nothing much had happened, really. We had shared that one and only kiss and were innocently cuddling ever since, but thinking about separating from him made me anxious. If we stopped touching, would it be okay to seek that contact again? Would our relationship reset and restart, would we suddenly be invading each other's spaces?

I could sense that same fear on him, so that comforted me a little. I could also feel his sadness underneath it all: the issue with his father had really taken a toll on him, so this time I intended to make things as easy as I could. I owed him that.

The doorbell rang and we looked at each other, startled. His arms unconsciously circled tighter around my waist, to what I laughed.

—You have to let me go, Jumin. I promise I'll be back.

He reluctantly nodded while sitting up, and I felt brave enough to place a light kiss on top of his head. We both blushed prominently.

—You're too cute.

His cheeks became redder than mine as he patted his head on the spot where I had kissed him; I saw a tiny little smile on his face and I felt proud of myself.

As soon as I opened the door, though, the peace came to an end. _A tornado invaded the house._

—LEEEEEEEROYYYYYYYYYYY JENKIIIII-oh. Fuck. HI.

Segismunda stood in the middle of my living room, unashamedly staring at a very disoriented Jumin.

—I didn't know you had company— she then said to me with an insinuating voice, her eyebrows raising and falling as she winked at me—. Unfortunately, mister Lovebird, I'll have to kick you out. My friend and I had plans first.

—Actually, Segis, could we reschedule?

She started pouting, to what Jumin responded with a conciliatory tone.

—No need to reschedule, I wouldn't dream of interfering with your plans— he walked towards us and held his hand for Segis to shake it—. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jumin Han, it is nice to meet you.

—I'm Segismunda, but you can call me Segis— she said before shaking… no, wait. H-had she really _high-fived_ him?!

Poor, sweet cinnamon roll glanced at me confused and I just facepalmed so hard I could've broken my nose.

—Okay, I think that was too much even for you— I held a laugh because I wanted my friend to take me seriously before I grabbed Jumin's hand—. C'mon, I'll see you out.

He gladly complied, and soon after it was just the two of us in front of my –closed– door. I could practically sense Segis on the other side of it, so I kicked the wood discreetly to scare her away. It probably didn't work, but Jumin's eyes were on mine and everything else felt meaningless afterwards.

He fondly caressed my face and I responded with a shy hug. He welcomed me in his arms and smelled my hair before releasing a sigh. His hand lifted my chin so that we could look at each other.

—May I call you tomorrow?

—You may call me at three in the morning if you please.

Oops. That might've sounded like a bit too much. I wished I could take it back, but he seemed to like it.

—I won't allow you to forget those words, so I want no complaints when it comes to it.

I felt like kissing the fingers that were still on my face, but I had used up too much of my courage already and I didn't want to annoy him or make him uncomfortable in any way. He took advantage of my moment of distraction to close the distance between us with a kiss. A long, breathtakingly deep kiss. I was too astonished to control the moan that I accidentally left out, which only became my undoing: Jumin's arm snaked around my waist, his other hand caressing my hair and face, his lips working wonders on mine. He kissed so well that I wanted to faint, yet it would've been an actual crime to faint in the middle of a kiss like that. See? Oh, my neverending suffering… alright, I couldn't even joke about it; I was honestly so glad to be me right there and then…

—I'M ROOTING FOR YOU, SIR LOVEBIRD HAN.

…

Segismunda's voice, muffled through the glass, interrupted us and basically transformed me into a cold-blooded murderer-to-be. I shot her a glance that gave her nightmares for the rest of her life, and she disappeared inside the house. I knew she wouldn't kill the mood anymore, or else…

Jumin's head was resting on my shoulder, maybe a bit embarrassed because of the interruption? I could only guess. I caressed his cheek and he looked at me.

—I apologize. I let my impulses get control over my body, though I can't say I have any regrets about what just happened— his grey eyes were still sad, but he poured as much tenderness as he could on me—. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.

—You didn't— I quickly assured him—. But… no matter how much I liked it, I understand that things are complicated now and I think we should take it slow.

—I agree.

I felt too exposed, somehow. I stared at the floor and, after a while, he slightly caressed my cheeks.

—Good night, Narumi.

—Good night, Jumin.

He left without further ado, gazing at me from the window of the car until the vehicle disappeared at the end of the street. I sighed, holding my hand close to my chest. I was in too deep, more than I had originally suspected.

Segismunda practically tackled me when I finally came inside the house.

—Well, well, well, have you no shame? And with an engaged man, nonetheless…

—He's not engaged— I corrected her.

—I don't know about that, but w-h-y WHY is he so hot? And that kiss… I think I'll get some pregnancy tests for both of us because WOW— she fanned herself with a hand while she ranted on tumblr mode. To be fair, Jumin was worth it.

I played it cool for about twelve seconds before finally giving in. I needed to tell Segismunda everything that had happened in detail, which would've been easier if she hadn't constantly interrupted me with her endless questions. Anyway, we miraculously finished talking by midnight or so, high on pizza and PhD Pepper. It wasn't over yet, though; our gaming night had only just begun.

* * *

Jumin's fingers unintentionally flew to his lips. Again.

He was surprised at how messy and confusing his thoughts had become, just like the cocktail of emotions clashing inside him. He couldn't quite comprehend the fact that he felt both sad and happy, upset and ecstatic, concerned and carefree. Something had changed, though. He felt lonely no more.

There was a warm and fuzzy tingle in his chest. _“You may call me at three in the morning if you please”_ , he remembered. The clock struck three, indeed, but he smirked to himself while slowly preparing to go to bed. It was difficult to restrain the greediness compelling him to grab the phone and make that desired call, though he kept in mind that the relationship would take its time. He couldn't press anything.

Those were the thoughts running through his head while his hands acted on free will. All of a sudden, Jumin found himself waiting for me to pick up. What kind of spell was affecting him to make him do such things?

—Jumin, hi…— I greeted him, equally tired and excited. He immediately regretted calling.

—I'm sorry for disturbing you this late. Were you asleep?

—No, I was still up with Segismunda. We've been playing some video-games.

I suddenly felt self-conscious: weren't video-games a bit too childish? Would that change his opinion on me? He swept my concerns away with his smooth voice.

—I hope you two are having fun, but please, keep in mind that you need your hours of sleep.

—I know, we were about to call it a night. You're going to sleep too, right?

—Indeed. But I wanted to hear your voice before that.

I sighed, mi fingers clenching my shirt. A part of me couldn't believe this was happening.

—Am I gonna see you tomorrow?

He let some air out.

—I doubt it, sadly. I need to take care of some more work before the week ends. However, I'll still be able to text you from time to time.

—And call?— I asked, too impatient to care about being shy.

—And call— he agreed, a smirk forming on his lips—. I must confess I enjoy finally seeing you so eager of my company.

I could feel my cheeks burning like hell while frantically trying to think of a witty comeback.

—Are you blushing?— he asked out of the blue. I blushed even more while responding with a stuttering “Yes”—. Mmm… I wish I could be there to see it. You look beautiful when you're flustered.

This man would be the end of me.

—Jumin, please… stop…— I babbled, fearing my house would catch fire if my cheeks continued to radiate that much heat.

He misunderstood my words. After a brief silence, he cleared his throat.

—Did I cross a line? I apologize.

—What…? No, you didn't… I…—he patiently waited while I organized my thoughts and words—. Whenever you say something like that, it feels _too_ good. I'm having a hard time getting used to it.

—Should I stop then?— Jumin sounded confused.

—No. I mean, yes, maybe a little. Or… I don't know.

—Please, let me know when you make a final decision on the matter. However, in the meantime I think I'll keep it up; the more I say things like that, the quicker you'll grow used to them.

I swear I thought “akshdlgfiewphorñe” right at that moment. My head, which wanted to help Jumin on the quest of messing with me, determined it was a great moment to both remember the kisses that man and I had shared mere hours ago and the fact that there would most likely be more of those in the future. _“Have I died and gone to Heaven?”_ , I wondered.

—You'll have to bear with the guilt if you cause me a heart attack. You know that, right?

—I'll have the best doctors in the country take care of you if that ever happens. Still, I'm feeling too self-indulgent to refrain from flustering you.

—Two can play that game— I stated. He scoffed.

—Go ahead.

—I enjoy too much telling you how sweet you are, because it feels like it's the only compliment nobody else tells you. Being the only one able to see that soft side of yours makes me feel special.

My confession was a double-edged sword: we both became red lampposts striving to hold on to our dignities while the desire of running to each other's arms grew stronger.

Nonetheless, I was feeling vengeful. And self-destructive.

—Also… I love the way you smell, Jumin…

HOW COULD I HAVE SAID THAT OMG CAN I TAKE THAT BACK NO WAIT

Jumin almost got a nosebleed. My whisper had somehow come out _way too sexy_ , which I hadn't even intended at first, and he had never before felt such urge to see someone as he did right then. The frustration of knowing he couldn't left him sore.

—Good night, Narumi.

He abruptly hung up, though my words wouldn't let any of us get any sleep.


	9. There are no normal people around here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaehee has trouble dealing with her boss' odd behaviour sometimes. On the other hand, a new OC is in town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you beautiful being! Today I'm bringing you a somewhat bridge chapter, introducting the lovely Hope Waterme before some more exciting things can happen between Jumin and Narumi <3 I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to bring the next one as soon as possible!

Jaehee stood up the moment Jumin entered the room, heading to his office.

—Good morning, Assistant Kang. I'll need those reports from yesterday, as well as today's schedule. How are things with the Japan deal?

Always straight to the point, Mr Han. He didn't waste time: Jaehee followed him into his office and answered all his questions while he served some coffee. He offered her one, which she gladly accepted.

Jumin gave her the instructions for the day and then proceeded to work on his own, urgent matters. Nonetheless, his voice stopped Jaehee once more before she got out.

—Assistant Kang, one last question. At approximately what time is it socially acceptable to call someone in the morning?

—Excuse me, sir?

—It is my understanding that most people don't start their days as early as we do, so I wanted to prevent my calls from waking said people up.

Jaehee looked at her boss as if he had suddenly become an alien. Why was he talking about that? Who the hell was he planning on calling at 6 in the morning?

—That depends, sir. I believe most people are ready to take calls at around 8, though there are many other factors involved.

—Such as?

—Such as your proximity with the person you are trying to reach, the importance of the matter you wish to discuss or your own knowledge about that person's routine: when do they usually wake up, whether they went to sleep late the previous night or not, their plans for the day…

Jumin nodded and dismissed her. Even though he looked focused on his work, he was lost in his thoughts: according to what his assistant had said, his call would have to wait since he had no idea of my plans for the day and there were no urgent issues to take care of. However, he did think of that first part Jaehee had mentioned. Our proximity… what were we?

He smirked to the word _friend_ , which now was clearly not enough for our relationship. He resolved he'd have to discuss it with me before grabbing his phone. A grumpy, male voice answered after a yawn.

—Sleep-deprived agent 707 speaking. This better be good.

—I need your hacking skills, Seven. I'll pay you.

The red-headed mess was already putting on his glasses, another yawn coming from deep within his chest.

—I want to see Elly.

Jumin sighed, his fingers pinching his nose. He had been expecting that.

—Half an hour, there will be bodyguards. Your privileges will be revoked should you hurt her in the slightest.

—I'm on my computer. What do you need?

—Look into Glam Choi and her student, Sarah. Their intentions are likely sly. Also, I will need all the information you can get regarding a certain company, Sugar Round. They might be related.

—On it. I'll let you know when I get something.

Jumin could hear the frantic clicking and typing of Seven, and he knew he wouldn't regret his decision.

—I'll add fifteen minutes to your encounter with Elizabeth 3rd if all the information is sent to me before tonight.

Seven's choked scream was everything Jumin needed to be sure that the hacker would do his job. He hung up, ready to dive into his work while figuring out how he should tell Elizabeth 3rd about his deal. Hopefully, she'd understand.

* * *

The airport was crowded, but the one person supposed to be there was missing.

Hope Waterme dragged her giant suitcase behind her while relentlessly looking for the warm hug she had been promised, but her despair quickly turned into anger before the harsh reality. She sat down on one of those plastic chairs of the terminal and pouted while furiously dialing a number.

I had to literally kick Segismunda. Her mobile phone was ringing with an awful dank meme version of We Are Number One and she wouldn't have the decency to get up and do something about it.

—Segis, I swear, if you don't pick it up I'm gonna turn your phone into your breakfast.

Her lazy ass finally moved a few inches to reach it. Her voice sounded muffled because of the pillow.

—Hello?

It took so long for her to talk again that I almost dozed off again. However, by the time my eyelids were gloriously closing up to let me rest a few more ~~days~~ hours, my friend jumped out of bed.

—OH MY GOD. WE'RE ON OUR WAY.

We're _what_ , bruh.

—NARUMI, WAKE UP.

—Ññññññgghjgfghjfhlk.

Segis shook my shoulders. I wasn't strong enough –or awake, for that matter– to free myself from her grip, so I opened my eyes in hopes the anger would make them shoot lasers that killed every living being. I. Wanted. To. Sleep.

—WE HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT. HOPE IS HERE.

I let that information sink in while she frantically ran around the house. My eyes were burning because of the daylight but Segismunda was right, we had to go. We had enough time to put on some shoes and prepare coffee for the both of us before getting into the car, still on our pyjamas and everything. I became the designated driver while Segis kept Hope some company through the phone, but that was possible only thanks to my dearest friend: caffeine. I would've never been able to drive that sleepy otherwise.

We arrived thirty minutes later or so. I was too self-conscious to walk around in my pyjamas, so I waited for those two inside the car. I played with my phone while remembering the events of the past night, still finding it hard to believe that Jumin's lips had been on mine. I smiled like the foolish daydreamer I was, and felt brave enough to text him. Nothing special, though, just a good morning and wishes for his day to be good.

I checked twitter while waiting for his response but he didn't answer. _“Calm down, Narumi, it's been only fifteen seconds since you sent it”_ , I thought. _“He must be busy with work”_ , I assumed a few minutes later. My hoping he would call instead of replying slowly faded away as more minutes passed. I sighed, annoyed by my silly disillusionment. Of course he couldn't instantly reply to a text, he had work to do. He'd reply later and the delay wouldn't kill me.

Okay. Settled. Alright. Calm the fuck down, Narumi. Just forget about it.

Segismunda brought me out of my internal crisis with her _discrete_ presence: she was jumping around while carelessly dragging Hope's suitcase and holding her hand. The newcomer seemed to be trying to hold on to her resentment, but she couldn't hide the excitement bubbling inside her. Segis was so cheerful, it was impossible for anyone to feel sad around her.

—Welcome to Korea, Hope! It's nice to finally meet you in person— I said, getting out of the vehicle to give her a hug. She was better friends with Segis: they met when she studied in Scotland for a couple of months and kept in touch even after Segis returned to Spain. However, our relationship quickly became a solid friendship the minute I found out she liked _Yuri on Ice_ too. Watching every episode with them became a tradition –sort of– from then on.

—Hi, Narumi, I'm so glad to see you!

—I'm sorry we made you wait, will you forgive us?— I asked, giving her the puppy eyes.

She looked at me and then at Segis, who had already put the suitcase inside the car and was pouting as well.

—Well… you came in your pyjamas, I think that will be enough punishment. For now, at least.

Segis and I yelled in excitement. In spite of everything, we made sure to spoil Hope throughout the entire day to make it all up to her. She didn't complain.

Our first stop was Segismunda's place. We lived in the same street –a couple of blocks away–, so I let my friends settle there while I ran home to a quick, energizing shower and put on some decent clothing before going back to them. The door was open and I preferred not to ask when I found those two squirming in Segismunda's bed.

—Well, Hope, now that you're finally here, what would you like to do?— she asked, her agitated breath matching her messy hair. Thankfully, they both were ~~still~~ wearing clothes to prevent my dirty mind from making any wild assumptions.

—Humm… I'm a bit tired, so I'd like to get some rest before sightseeing. We could go out in the evening.

—Sounds good to me! We can order takeout while watching a movie or something.

I agreed with a nod, laughing before Hope's face when Segis decided we needed to watch _The Little Mermaid_. The wild shine in her eyes was almost aggressive when she jumped towards Segis to hug her. They decided it was a good idea to drag me down with them and almost choke me with their painful love.

_“VKUSNOOOOOOO!”_

_Petrificus totalus_. That muffled sound froze all three of us before my friends opened the giggles' gates. My phone kept ringing but I couldn't reach it, and my desperation only grew stronger as I realized those two couldn't unravel their arms and legs from mine. I was stuck. Fuck.

I finally crawled away from them, their bodies still lying on the floor and unable to hold back the laughing. My hands quickly grabbed my phone and I locked myself into the bathroom before answering, completely out of air.

—Hi… Jumin…!

The aforementioned cleared his throat. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

—Good morning, Narumi. Is it a bad time to call?

—Oh, not at all. It's just… a friend just arrived and we've bleen bleblebloblb— my tongue went crazy and I fought to control it while giggling, all of it still out of breath—. I'm sorry, we've been rolling around and hugging and stuff.

My laugh and jittery state wouldn't let me realize Jumin's disquiet. He checked the clock, knowing all too well he had a meeting to attend to.

—I see you're having quite some fun. May I assume you're completely healed then?— I answered affirmatively and he continued—. In that case, it would be my pleasure to have lunch with you tomorrow if you'd like.

—I'd love to.

—It's a date— he firmly remarked, transforming me into a blushing mess—. There's a french restaurant I'd like to take you to… unless you have any other suggestions, of course.

—You told me you'd let me choose next time, remember?

—True— he conceded with a sigh—. Well then, where will _you_ be taking _me_?

—I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I decide it.

—Fair enough. I have to go now, if you'll excuse me; please, feel free to text me any time. I'll try to answer as soon as possible.

I could hear the hastiness in his voice, along with a certain tiredness. I didn't want to delay him anymore, but I also couldn't let him return to work like that.

—You're really busy today, aren't you? Did you get enough sleep last night?

—I'm used to being busy as well as sleeping few hours. You needn't worry about me, Narumi, although I must confess it feels good knowing that you care— he said that last part smiling, which made my heart race—. This feeling, this… awareness that you are concerned about my well-being… It brings warmth to my chest— Jumin's hesitation was accompanied by a shy cough—. I've talked too much. I hope my words didn't trouble you. Anyhow, some clients require my presence at a meeting. I'll call you again tonight. As for now, please, excuse me.

—I'll be looking forward to that call— I managed to say, my voice a bit shaky. I could almost see his smirk.

—So will I.

I got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, just in time to find Segismunda and Hope sitting on the sofa like actual people, holding a mature conversation and all. That is, if you could ignore the fact that they both were wearing panties on top of their heads. I wasn't even gonna ask why: by then, all I could possibly do was take some underwear and imitate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write smooth Jumin, my heart throbs. I swear. Oh God, this man… <3 Regarding Segismunda's awful dank version of We Are Number One, here it is! https://youtu.be/oNVfrxkHj1M?t=5s Just imagine waking up to this xD


	10. Discovering this mutual feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the Chois is finally out, followed by the fluffiest chapter in the history of fluff and chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Before we get started, there are some major spoilers of Jumin's route in here, so I suggest not reading the chapter if you haven't played his route yet and don't want to know anything about it. I thought of splitting this chapter in two to upload it, but I decided against it in the end –obviously–, so I hope you enjoy the huge amounts of fluff! <3

The papers were on the table.

Jumin had kept them within a folder to prevent them from getting any stains. He cautiously observed his father gazing over them with a serious face, and Jumin could tell after a few minutes that he felt troubled.

The heir maintained his neutral expression, though he couldn't help but feel victorious on the inside. After carefully reading and contrasting the information Seven had provided, he knew Glam Choi and her student –or shall I say _sister_ – wouldn't achieve their malicious goals.

His father excused himself. He hurriedly took his coat and left, probably ready to confront his girlfriend regarding all that information he had just learnt. Jumin asked the waiter to deliver the rest of his dinner to his penthouse before leaving himself, both relieved and upset: he knew he had hurt his father, who could now realize he had been used, but he also felt at ease while reveling in the fact that his name would no longer be associated to Sarah Choi's.

He opened his business e-mail and hit “send” on one of the drafts he had prepared earlier that day. With that, he made sure that the press was informed about the whole Choi sisters' scandal while dissociating his name and C&R's from theirs. There would be no more annoying rumours about false engagements anymore.

As expected, his mobile turned hot all of a sudden; the increasing number of calls was overwhelming, though Jumin just stared at them with a dull look. He let some air out, undid his cufflinks and loosened his tie. The end of the day was near and there was nothing left to face, so he decided he could relax. The moment his determination was set, his hands were already speed-dialing me.

I, on the other hand, had been watching the news with my friends. We were at Segismunda's place, too tired from all the sightseeing to do anything apart from eating and resting on the couch. I practically jumped when I heard Jumin's name on TV.

—Oh my God, that's your boyf… that's her boyfriend, Hope!— Segismunda exclaimed, her hand fiercely patting my arm. The word “boyfriend” gave me chills while I tried to suppress a grin.

The reporter was analyzing an official statement that Jumin had released himself explaining how his relationship with Sarah Choi and Sugar Round were nonexistent. Of course, the people discussing the subject were only focusing on the engagement and other trivial, morbid details, but the whole thing was probably over. Glam and Sarah had been exposed. There would be no more engagement crap.

I wanted to savor the moment but my phone went full satisfied-Russian-skater mode. When I saw Jumin's name on the screen, I wished my friends a good night and gathered my coat and purse before heading out to have some intimacy. I then answered the incoming call, slowly making my way back to my place.

—Jumin! I saw the news…

—Already?— he sighed, but it sounded relaxed. He had probably taken a lot of pressure off that night—. Well, I'm just glad it's over. I can focus on important matters now. How was your day?

—It was really fun, but… won't your father be mad when he hears about what you did?

—He won't. I had dinner with him to explain myself beforehand. I would've never done such thing without informing him first about it.

I felt relieved, but a cold breeze made me cringe. I started walking faster.

—So everything's alright with your father now?— when he said yes, I smiled—. I'm glad it all got sorted out. You must be over the moon, especially after these couple of weeks!

—I am, indeed— he admitted, the corners of his mouth slowly rising—. He's hurt at this instant, but in time things will go back to normal. And I have you to thank, for you've been supportive of me during my low moments. It's odd…

Jumin seemed to be thinking out loud. I felt the need to push him to keep talking, but I figured it'd be best to just shut up and wait. I soon discovered I had made the right choice.

—It's unusual. Today, my mind often drifted away from work and found its way to you. The simple memory of your voice, your face, your comforting words… they'd keep on distracting me. Usually, I'm naturally good at concentrating on my work and leaving all the other unrelated matters aside, but you… perhaps this has got something to do with my wanting to know you better. You managed to bring out the greediness and impatience in me, emotions I thought I could restrain up until now. 

—J-Jumin…

—I want to see you— he admitted, oblivious to my imminent death—. I'm well aware of the fact that you'd prefer things to advance at its own pace, and I will respect your wishes. However, these many hours without the sight of your face felt like too much. Am I being foolish?

I stuttered. I didn't know what to say, how to respond to his sudden boldness. The atmosphere was so intense and we weren't even talking in person, so I could only imagine what would happen if we were to be together right then. 

—Narumi? Are you still there?

—Yes, yes I am— my voice sounded weak, just like my whole self whenever Jumin spoke like that. Or simply spoke.

—I'm ten minutes away from your street. Should I ask Driver Kim to change the itinerary?

—Yes— I answered unashamedly.

—Good. Excuse me just a minute.

He gave his driver the new instructions and I sped up. It may sound silly, but all I could think of right then was cleaning up. My house was a mess due to my gaming night with Segismunda; there was pizza lying around everywhere, my pyjamas on the floor and tons of empty PhD Pepper cans. Jumin's voice from the phone caught my attention while I hurriedly tidied the place up.

—So, regarding tomorrow, what will be our plans for lunch?

I almost dropped all the cans I was carrying. The fact that I was in charge of planning the date had completely slipped off my mind and I wanted to kill myself for it.

—Why do you wanna know?

_“Why wouldn't he wanna know? God…”_ , I couldn't help but reprimand myself. I was used to not being smooth, but sometimes my stupidity became so huge that it even scared me.

—I'm curious— he replied. Of course he was, give the man a break—. I also wanted to be able to send you a dress fit for the occasion, though that won't be possible if I lack the key information to choose.

A dress? Why was Jumin so intense sometimes and then the next minute it looked like he wanted to become my personal stylist? I have my own closet, please and thank you!

—You don't need to send me clothes, Jumin, I have a wardrobe— I said, half serious, half joking.

—I may not _need_ to, but I'd like to do it anyway. Is there a problem with it?

There was a hint of worry in his voice.

—I would feel weird, somehow.

—Why? If I may ask.

_“Because I don't want to feel like you're buying me”_ , I thought, knowing all too well I couldn't say it like that.

—Because… I have trouble accepting gifts, and you have already given me the treatment. All I want from you is… well, you.

In my mind, those words sounded completely different and I blushed when I realized the meaning Jumin must've caught from them.

—I-I mean, I don't want any material things, like… I don't…

He cleared his throat and interrupted my nonsensical babbling with his low voice.

—If it's me you want, I shall give myself to you. However, I expect reciprocity. And I must warn you: I tend to take more than I give.

My chest was aching. Was I having a heart attack? I gulped, unable to say anything before he informed me that he was arriving and hung up.

The place was somehow tidy, but I was a mess. My cheeks almost hurt from all the burning, my breathing was hitched from all those heated thoughts and my heart was beating too fast for its own good. It was way too soon for anything to happen, right? He wasn't implying what I thought he was… _right_?

I drank some water and saw through the window a car pulling over. The minute I saw Jumin getting out, I smiled both nervous and excited. He was wearing a black suit and a matching tie, his hand adjusting it while he advanced. I went to the door, opened it and practically threw myself in his arms. He was surprised as well as pleased while he hugged me back, taking a moment to smell my hair.

—I assume your hug means you've missed me.

I nodded, my eyes searching to find his. The lighting made them look almost black but with hints of grey.

—It's only been a day, maybe I'm just too clingy…

He smirked before my insecure voice. His thumb caressed my jaw up to my lower lip.

—I don't mind you being clingy towards me— he whispered before closing the distance between us with a kiss.

* * *

Jumin Han, the man with no shame.

His lips were bold and demanding. His hands were anything but shy. I gasped, quickly becoming addicted to his kisses, and words like _“No”_ or _“Stop”_ felt more impossible to pronounce with each passing second. Neither of us was used to this kind of passion, so things could easily develop into a more serious situation should we be careless. And, judging by the looks of it, Jumin didn't seem to have the slightest intention to stop.

My hands wandered from his hair to his broad shoulders. I stroked them, but suddenly noticed something wasn't right. Since his tongue wouldn't let me focus properly, I pulled away just a bit and observed him. His eyes were filled with an unfamiliar hunger when they glanced into mine, expectant. I then felt his shoulders and arms were way too tense. I tilted my head to the right and let a finger lightly caress his eye bag, which was looking a bit darker than usual.

—Jumin, you look exhausted. Come inside, we'll have time for that later.

He followed me to the sofa with a sigh, though I held his hand in mine the whole time. He let himself fall on it heavily and rubbed his eyes, but the fire in them didn't really go away. I sat next to him.

—Did you have dinner?

—I did, though I skipped dessert— he murmured in a rather playful tone. I violently blushed, feeling his grip on my chin and his eyes intertwined with mine—. And my hunger can't be satisfied with food.

Your what can't wh– OH WAIT

Red code: his lips were caressing my jaw. My heart was gonna explode if I let him keep going, but if I didn't I thought I'd cry. _Ugly_ cry.

—Jumin…— my voice came out as a moan, which only ignited his kisses further in my jaw and neck. His hand ran up and down my side and leg, making me shiver.

—Your skin is so soft… you smell so good…

His voice was husky. I opened my eyes all of a sudden and tried to push him away.

—Jumin, stop.

He immediately did and stared at me with worry in his eyes. It took him a moment to return to his usual, composed self. He sat straight and pinched his nose, not daring to share any physical contact with me –only to hold my hand gently.

—I apologize. Ever since I first kissed you, it's become unexpectedly difficult to hold myself back. These instincts… this impulsive man I can't recognize…— Jumin's grey irises stared deep into mine—. I don't regret desiring you, but I am deeply sorry if I've bothered you in any way.

I tenderly stroked his hand.

—It's okay. You just caught me off guard.

Jumin glanced at our hands and then at me, his face looking as if he was trying to figure out the solution to a complex problem.

—In that case… may I continue kissing you?

He looked legitimately puzzled and it was adorable. I caressed his cheek while nodding, but placed a finger on his lips when his fire returned.

—But let's take it slow. We have all the time in the world, so just enjoy the moment.

—What do you mean?

—All that passion is overwhelming, at least for now— I said before closing the gap between us, my lips brushing against his softly while I whispered my next words—. Just follow my lead.

I kissed him gently and slowly, my hands traveling from his face to his hair and neck. Jumin managed to get ahold of his unraveled passion and discovered the tenderness a kiss could pour. He gradually caved in, letting himself loose while controlling certain instincts. In a way, a kiss like that felt somehow more vulnerable and intimate than any other kind of touch, so when I gave him a few last pecks on his lips and cheeks and a final one on his nose, he was the one caught off guard. And then _I_ was again: my eyes opened to the sight of a Jumin with pink-coloured cheeks, his mouth half opened and his grey eyes shining in surprise.

—You look so cute right now…

He blinked, utterly confused. Poor thing, I couldn't hold the chuckles before I kissed him lightly. He returned my tenderness and then gazed into my eyes while caressing my face for what felt like years. I didn't want that moment to end. I wanted him to look at me that way forever.

He touched the tip of my nose with a finger and let an adorable smile out. As he finally was relaxed, I could notice the tiredness in his eyes.

—You should get some sleep, Jumin— my words sounded a bit like nagging, so I accompanied them with a soft push to lay him on the couch before cuddling with him. It took him a while to react, but when he did his arms circled my body and his face got buried in my locks.

—Sleeping feels like a waste of time I could be using to be with you— he murmured—. Although waking up by your side would likely compensate it.

Those casual words made me smile. We kept talking and kissing softly through the night; he asked me questions about myself from time to time and I shared some childhood memories with him, some of which made him grin or elicited more questions. I followed the lines of his shirt with the tip of my finger while talking, which seemed to soothe him even more, and soon enough we were lured into sleep. Or so I thought.

Jumin remained half awake. His usual, sharp senses were numb due to the fatigue and relaxation, though he wanted to organize his thoughts before dozing off.

Even when he set my hair behind my ear, he couldn't really see my face nuzzled in his neck. It was okay. Just the feeling of my body against his was heartwarming enough. His fingers slided up and down my back distractedly.

_“All I want from you is… well, you.”_ Jumin recalled my words for the umpteenth time. They sent a chill down his spine exactly like the first time he had heard them. There was hope and warmth in that chill, but also fear.

_“Do you want me the same way I want you?”_ , he wondered, still looking at me. _“You're here, placidly sleeping in my arms, yet you reject my gifts and my kisses scare you away. Do you really want me, or are you simply indulging me? Maybe you pity me for all that's happened lately… And, in spite of everything, one smile from you is enough to erase my twisted doubts.”_

He sighed, new to all that. He knew his questions would spiral into paranoia and unhealthy obsessions if he kept on reflecting over them, so he opted for leaving them aside before he could hold a serious conversation with me. His tiredness did nothing but grow, but he didn't want to wake me. _“She looks like an angel”_ , he grinned.

Jumin very carefully got both of us up, carrying me in his arms while searching the bedroom. It didn't take him long to find it and place me in my bed, but the movement had been enough to wake me a bit.

—Hmm… Ju… min?

—Ssshh. Sleep, my dear— he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I drowsily frowned.

—Don't go. Stay.

I patted the mattress right beside me, unable to relax until I finally felt his weight resting there. I snuggled against him and fell asleep again quickly, unaware of the smile forming in Jumin's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff, you say? You're probably right, but I can't help myself –sorry! However, I do hope you liked it <3


	11. Coming clean and getting to deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narumi and Jumin have a bit of a talk in the midst of all the fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dearest readers of mine! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, hope none of you hated me for making you wait or anything. Here's the chapter, I'll try to upload the next one along with a special chapter soon! Happy reading! <3

The only body remaining on the bed was mine.

I frowned, my eyes still closed. I didn't want to open them to the sight of a missing Jumin. I couldn't help but pout while I became a human meatball on his side of the mattress. His scent had lingered in the pillow, so I inhaled it with a tiny smile.

My conscience was drifting away again when another smell held it back. A _different_ smell. It was some sort of food and it came accompanied by some noises. Steps, maybe?

Someone entered the room and the fragrance became stronger. I could recognize it now: _pancakes_. My left eye spied the intruder and excitedly confirmed it was Jumin with a tray. He left the breakfast on the nightstand and sat by my side, fondly rubbing my back.

—I have seen you opening your eye, miss— he teased me—. There's no use in pretending to be asleep now.

I kept my breathing steady and my eyelids shut, responding to his challenging words. It was hard to contain the smile battling to light my face but I managed somehow. He sighed.

—Well, in that case I guess I'll have to eat pancakes by myself.

I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving and he sat down again. There was a smirk on his face that quickly turned into a tender smile as his grey eyes locked on mine. It was my first time seeing him on his pants and shirt only, the few first buttons unbuttoned to reveal some more neck skin. I wondered how would it feel like to kiss and taste it, but I promptly buried my thoughts deep in my mind when the possibility that Jumin might moan crossed it.

—Isn't it too hot in here?— fuck, that was supposed to be a thought. Jumin arched a brow.

—Not really… unless you had _something_ in mind.

He leaned over me, swiftly trapping my lips in his. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling the beats of his heart under my palms, and grasped the collars of his shirt to bring him closer. Jumin maintained my fingers there with his, stroking them. He then looked at me fondly, but I could distinguish a bit of last night's fire in his irises. I cleared my throat, suddenly self-conscious.

—Good morning, Jumin.

—Good morning, Narumi. I hope you slept well.

I lively nodded while sitting straight.

—You're the most comfortable pillow I've ever slept with.

He snorted. However, he still gave me the pancakes and I observed them very carefully, licking my lips before such a glorious sight: there were strawberries and chocolate syrup dripping from them. My stomach growled.

They tasted even better than they looked. I then astonishedly found out that he had cooked them, but even in all his modesty I could see a tiny smile he was trying to fight back.

—I quite frankly enjoy seeing you react to my cooking with such joy, although there's an image of you I can't remove from my head. I'm confused in regards to it; I've come to believe it ultimately bothers me.

I stared at him, clueless to what he was saying.

—Which image?

—Your face while you tasted the sachertorte from Capprisse— he confessed, his eyes firing up to that memory. I blushed—. It seemed you hadn't had a proper bite in your whole life up until that moment. At one point I was convinced you were holding back your moans, and that's when I realized: even though I was the only one allowed to revel in your pink cheeks, satisfied grins and hitched breath, _someone else_ had caused it. Someone else had made you feel that way— the weight of his eyes fell on mine—. A friend told me that what I felt was called “jealousy”. I knew that I wanted you when I discovered that. How mad must I be to become jealous of a cake?

—Well, in your defense, it was a really good cake.

—You said it was the best _anything_ you had ever tasted— he remarked, squeezing the hand I had placed on his shoulder while moving towards me in a predatory manner. The bastard wouldn't cut the eye contact. I shivered—. Have you changed your mind now that you've tasted my lips?

Oh _my_. His smooth voice sounded just a tiny bit rough on that last sentence and I swear I thought I was going to die. His face was now close to mine, our noses occasionally touching.

—Uhm… sorry, what was the, uh… question?

Jumin _I'm-determined-to-end-your-life_ Han pressed his lips on my bottom lip for just half a second. I decided melting wasn't such a bad way to die after all.

—Do my lips taste better than that sachertorte?— he asked again.

We weren't even touching, but the way his words made me feel… I pressed my legs closer, desperately trying to forget about my unattended needs.

—Of course they do— I whispered.

He kissed me, but not as passionately as I would've liked: Jumin freakin Han teased me and then put a finger on my lips. His face was completely serious but there were patches of red here and there, which made him even more irresistible. I was barely aware of how he put the pancakes aside, his body closer to mine with each passing second.

—I want you to say it out loud, with all the words. Let me hear it…

—Your lips are the best thing I've ever tasted— I sighed, making him smirk.

—Good girl.

The best thing I had ever tasted crashed on the best thing Jumin had ever tasted. This kiss was not only passionate, but also full of need. The memory of the sachertorte felt empty now that I was comparing it to Jumin's kisses, and I wanted more. I needed more.

His body found its place on top of mine after he laid me down again. His mouth trailed a path of kisses on my jaw and down to my neck, carefully drawing away the fabric from my shoulder before kissing it too. I was shacking by then, trying to remind myself that we both were fully clothed in order to hold on to my last straws of sanity. They were all gone as soon as Jumin's leg interposed between mine.

—My breakfast is gonna get cold…— I stuttered. My voice sounded weak and I hated myself for it.

Jumin stopped paying attention to my neck and stared into my eyes with a mixture of feelings I couldn't really unravel. My worst fear was that he'd be disappointed, though right then I couldn't tell.

—I don't intend to go further than this for now, if that's what worries you, but I need to know— he avoided my eyes for an instant, looking through the corners of his before finally returning to mine with a strong resolution—: do you really want me?

There was a long silence. I was trying to decipher the meaning of such a dumb question that he indeed wanted me to respond. He mistook my silence for an answer and slowly retrieved.

—In that case, I won't burden you any longer.

—I'm falling in love with you.

Jumin froze. He was now sitting on the bed, his sight nailed on me as I noticed a lump forming in my throat. _“It's not a good moment to start crying, Narumi. You knew you'd have to tell him sooner or later.”_ I had been suppressing the truth under countless layers of daydreaming but, now that the situation had surpassed me, it all came afloat alongside a burst of realization and bad memories: I was terrified of history repeating itself.

—I'm falling in love with you— I repeated, chewing every word while tasting the bittersweet flavor that they left in my tongue—. That's why I'm so scared of what's happening. It frightens me to think that, after getting what you want, you could just leave.

My words didn't really make sense until I told him the entire story: how fifteen-year-old me had developed a crush on this guy from school; how sixteen-year-old me had at last gathered the courage to ask him out; how the guy I had a crush on accepted and barely two weeks later subtly hinted that he'd break up with me if I didn't have sex with him. And, at last, the embarrassing moment when I, too scared of losing him, said yes to his blackmail.

—And then he left anyway— I concluded. There was still a lump in my throat but I had managed to tell the whole story without crying once, and I honestly felt proud of myself. I also felt relieved, as if I had gotten a weight lifted from my shoulders.

Jumin remained calm, observing me cautiously and processing every bit of information before deciding what to say.

—One word from you and I could turn that bastard's existence into a living nightmare.

Okay, I was definitely not expecting _that_. I shook my head startled, a part of my mind wondering how was it possible for him to keep his composed façade after saying such thing.

—Jumin, there's no need for that. It's not why I told you…

—That despicable being hurt you and the sequels remain to this day, whereas he's not been punished for his actions. Besides, who in their right mind would hurt _you_ , out of all people? How utterly, deeply, irremediably stupid must said piece of garbage have been to leave your side?

The outrage in his voice surprised me for good. He automatically regretted his rushed, thoughtless speech when a few tears started rolling down my cheeks, wrongly assuming he had hurt me. Instead, I buried the mess my face was becoming into his chest, comforted by his scent.

—I never cared about him half as much as I care about you. I don't give a crap about revenge, all I need is you to stay by my side.

Jumin's heart melted. He held me in his arms, awkwardly patting my back to calm me down. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that we both feared being abandoned; however, he found it spread warmth all the way to his very soul. _“She doesn't want me to go”_ , he savoured with a smile.

—At this point, I'm sure I would be incapable of leaving even if you asked me to— he admitted—. I… believe I am falling in love with you too, Narumi.

As soon as my eyes locked in his, time stopped. Our biggest fears were exposed in them, making me feel both vulnerable and reassured because by then I knew he understood. I booped his nose after a while, startling him. He was so cute.

—Jumin, do you want to be my boyfriend?

Oh no, he was blushing and covering his mouth with a hand. My heart throbbed.

—Out of all things, I wasn't expecting you to be the one to ask.

Jumin-shy-Han, OH MY GOD! I had unlocked a special feature or something, he couldn't keep his eyes on me. The red on his cheeks only kept growing.

—You haven't answered…

He coughed.

—It would be my honor to become your boyfriend.

—Then it's settled— I declared before rewarding both of us with a kiss.

It was a fluffy morning from that moment on. We finished eating his delicious pancakes and then proceeded to cuddle in nearly every spot of the house. He asked again what our plans were for lunch and I had an idea inspired by the childhood memories I had told him the previous night: a picnic!

During days I felt down or just plain bored, my mother would prepare a meal with whatever we had home and then take me to the park so that we could eat it outside, under the big blue sky. She would play games with me and we'd talk for hours, turning ugly days into my favourites.

—Do you feel upset?— I shot him a confused glance and he elaborated—. You said your mother would take you on a picnic in order to uplift you.

I shook it off with a laugh.

—We kept the tradition and still do it from time to time, and now I want to do it with you. It could be fun.

—I don't have the slightest doubt about that as long as you're there. However, I must return to my penthouse before our date.

—Why?— I asked, pouting like a child while my arms tightened up around him.

—Because you deserve a decent man on our first proper date. A showered, clean-clothed man.

—You can have a shower here and ask someone to bring you clothes. I can prepare the food while you get ready!

—That… actually doesn't sound so bad. On one condition— Jumin hastily added. My eyes were shining and I was already nodding. Poor, innocent, unaware me—. We'll shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she say yes to the shower? Will she say no? What are your guesses? Let me know in the comments! <3


	12. Special Chapter: The Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter where Jumin and Narumi negotiate the conditions and boundaries previous to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you amazing human being behind the screen! You look lovely today! Thank you for taking your time to come here and read this fic, I really appreciate it <3 Right after this one I'll be uploading the next chapter, this is just a short special. Hope you enjoy!

_“—That… actually doesn't sound so bad. On one condition— Jumin hastily added. My eyes were shining and I was already nodding. Poor, innocent, unaware me—. We'll shower together.”_

And there we were. Sitting in front of each other. Calmly discussing how we would be seeing each other naked in a matter of minutes. My eyes couldn't help but wander all over his body, still unable to process that all that clothing would be gone for me to see what was underneath. I blushed for the umpteenth time, which gave Jumin yet another reason to smile. He was enjoying seeing me flustered way more than he let on.

He had his businessman charm turned on, as if I needed more reasons for my undoing. Negotiating with him was hard enough –pun not intended–, he didn't need to throw that faint smirk in as well.

—No touching allowed— I repeated, my voice attempting to sound firm. His eyebrow flew upwards.

—Then what would be the point of all this? I can agree to non-sexual touching and I will stick to it, so you should cave in a bit as well.

—I already caved in on the kisses!

His eyebrow rose higher.

—I will refrain to the permitted areas only, my dear, and we can agree on a safe word if it becomes too much to bear.

The way Jumin had said “safe word” made me shiver, but I knew deep down he was right. I trusted that he'd stop any moment if I told him to, and as anxious as I felt, I nodded lightly.

—But I want you to tell me if controlling yourself becomes too difficult.

He let out a little chuckle and looked to his right, adjusting his cuff-links.

—It is likely that you'll notice without my telling you— cue flustered Narumi trying to remember how to breathe—. Nonetheless, I'm no animal. I will stop myself before forcing you and breaking the boundaries we've set. Please, have faith in me.

I nodded again, still unable to believe what was about to happen. He caressed my head and kissed my forehead before standing up.

—Do you want to come with me, or shall I wait for you there?

I doubted a split second before taking his hand.

—Let's just get it over with.


	13. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower! These two are so clean <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be any smut here, but maybe this is a bit too nsfw. Apart from that, enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

It was only fair.

A thousand thoughts crossed my mind while we looked at each other. I was way too nervous to focus on any of them, but I tried to rescue the ones who would help me through our… _deal_.

Jumin was a businessman –one of the best ones, now that we're at it. He knew how to turn the tables and play by the book while getting his way, and I was just starting to experience his remarkable skills.

We both knew he wasn't planning on leaving. The tricky part was that I had to believe it, erase those unhealthy fears from the past in order to move on to a future with him. That's why it was my turn to give in. Of course, I still didn't feel ready to give in completely, which he knew and respected. That's why his other condition involved using cold water.

Jumin offered me his hand. My eyes went a bit too far down and then I closed them flustered, but forced myself to open them again and nail them on his while I accepted his hand.

Yes, we were already naked.

Yes, his body was a tribute to mankind. He sat in his office all day long, how could there be abs hinting below the skin? And don't even get me started on those biceps…

 ~~Yes, he was big down there~~. I'm not even gonna comment on this topic any longer (good, I wasn't flustered enough and now my mind was on with the dirty puns).

He was already in the shower, so he helped me get in before closing the curtain behind me. I was embarrassed by my shaking, although most of it was due to the cold. Jumin's hand on my waist startled me, but he was true to his promise: it remained there, gently tracing shapes on my back without further intentions.

My body slowly met his. I gradually became used to the unfamiliar touch of skin against skin, but his lips on mine were what made me stop shivering. They were soft, sweet and calming above all. I could finally relax.

Too bad the water started running.

—AAAAHH!! Toocoldtoocoldtoocold— I yelled, jumping on my spot. He held me closer so that I couldn't flee the torture.

—I am sorry, my dear, but you'll have to endure this a bit longer. Will you?

—Okay…

—So cute.

His smile was worth my suffering. He stepped back to allow me to get entirely wet –oh my God brain just STOP– and I could notice his eyes on me the whole time. Suddenly, the water didn't feel so cold anymore.

I let him occupy that spot while rubbing the water out of my eyes before indulging in the view he offered me: Jumin-naked-Han running his hands through his hair and setting it aside from his face. _On love: Eros_ flooded my mind. I catched a glimpse of _everything_ before he opened his eyes again. He arched an eyebrow before my red face.

—I assume you weren't having naughty thoughts…

I smacked his arm highly embarrassed but then felt surprised. My fingers stood there and squeezed the biceps, noticing how fit it was.

—Do you exercise?

Jumin took my hand and kissed it before letting some shampoo on it. He then put some in his palm.

—I do. Now, please, behave if you want me to successfully fullfill our agreement.

I swallowed and put on my good girl face. He was about to clean his hair when I stopped him.

—Wait… can I do that?

He gave me a confused nod and bent a little so that I could have better access to his head. I distributed the shampoo all over my fingers before running them through his hair, rubbing carefully everywhere. I was amazed at how silky it felt, though it didn't take me long to finish. Since he had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying the attention, I decided to play a little. How would Jumin Han look with a mohican hairstyle?

My giggles made him open his eyes all of a sudden, observing me while frowning.

—What have you been doing up there, Narumi?

—N-nothing…

His voice sounded dangerous now, even with that mohican. I shivered.

—Let me warn you: if I look in the mirror and do not like what I see, I'll make you pay for it. Is there something you wish to change before I lay eyes on your creation?

—Uhm… yeah, let me fix that a bit.

Bye, bye, mohican. At least I had the memories of it, I thought with a grin. His hair went back to normal and I hated how good he looked even with foam all over it.

—All done, you may look now.

—I don't need to. I believe you.

The hand he had no shampoo on grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. He barely kissed me before pressing his lips against my forehead, probably concentrating. On what, you might ask? Well, let's just say _something_ was starting to get out of control and we both could feel it. I attempted to give him some room, but he held me close and eventually began shampooing my head.

His fingers were efficient and gentle, massaging my temples and distributing the soap all over. It didn't take me long –cough– to relax, yet I stared at him the whole time. Jumin's face was completely focused on the task, it seemed as if he was solving an especially difficult math problem. I chuckled.

—You look so cute right now.

He held a smile back while stiffly offering me my sponge. I reached towards it but he lifted it.

—After you're done with the rest of your body, may I wash your back?

He was very obviously delighted by my flustered face. I nodded shyly.

Driver Kim had brought Jumin's stuff before the shower, so he could use his own sponge while I used mine. There was silence above all, some comments here and there, a few sneaky glances and fewer kisses. Just like that morning, I felt tempted to taste his neck, but I held myself back. I didn't want to make things harder for him –Jesus fucking Christ Narumi THE PUNS, PLEASE.

As soon as I was all lathered up, I let him take my sponge and turned around, placing my hair on my left shoulder so that it wouldn't bother him. I gasped when I felt his lips on my spine right below my neck. His hands squeezed my shoulders.

—Relax, my dear.

His smooth whisper along with the sponge slipping up and down my back was comforting. I let myself focus on how good it felt, it was almost like a massage –except better, because he kept talking to me in that low, pleasant tone. Jumin occasionally permitted his fingers to wander around a bit. They usually caressed my skin softly before retreating, which I was grateful for –mostly–, but I was growing used to the touch while letting my fears go. I hadn't gotten rid of them yet, sure, but at least I was making progress.

Once he was done with my back, he hugged me from behind and placed a kiss on my temple. I smiled and took a deep breath, enjoying the intimacy before looking up.

—Is it my turn now?

He assented to my question and placed a peck on the corner of my mouth. He then gave me his sponge and faced the other way.

What   
a beautiful   
back.

I lathered it slowly while watching it intensely. A bit more staring would've probably burnt it to ashes: I had never really thought of men's backs as something necessarily erotic but his was just… slim. Elegant. Toned.

—Is there a problem?— he asked after I spent around five minutes washing over the same spot while hypnotized by his bottom. It wasn't my fault, honestly, it was just so round and… _“Gaaaahhh, he's starting to turn around, control yourself, Narumi!!”_

—N-nope, I just wanted to, uhm, make sure everything was perfectly clean.

He knew I was lying, but seeing my red cheeks was priceless. His thumb ran down my lips until his hand found its place on my neck, and he kissed me again as the water started dripping on us.

—Too cold— I cried. He smiled in my mouth, holding me closer.

—Not cold enough, apparently.

He was right. There was an ongrowing bulge between us, and I thought of taking care of it myself. I really wanted to, but somehow I couldn't feel ready. I had never hated someone as much as I hated myself in that moment.

I buried my head on his chest.

—I'm sorry, Jumin. I wish I could… I wish I hadn't made it all so complicated.

—You have nothing to apologize for, Narumi. I appreciate the fact that you agreed to this. Hopefully, it managed to let you feel more comfortable around me.

—It did.

—Then that's all I was expecting.

God, his words were like a band aid on my heart. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him briefly, still broadcasting a slightly ashamed smile.

—You're amazing.

—And you, miss, have too much foam left on your hair.

He did too, so we helped each other get rid of it amongst giggles –most of which were mine, Jumin usually just smiled tenderly– and my complaints about the water being too cold. Of course, I didn't dare to repeat those out loud due to his anatomy's disagreement.

Jumin got out of the shower first and put on a towel around his hips while I cleaned my hair and wrung it out. When I was all done, he helped me out and wrapped a towel around me before hugging me tight from behind. Mmm, he smelled so good…

—You smell so good…— he said, almost reading my thoughts.

—Can we stay like this forever?

—I sure hope so.

He had an improvement to add, though. He kissed my shoulder before carrying me bridal style and taking me to the bedroom –not because something were to happen, but because it was simply closer than the living room. Jumin carefully dropped me on the mattress and then laid with me, his arms embracing my waist while his head rested on my chest. I caressed his wet hair and wondered what had I done to deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I wish I could have showers like that every day xD I really hope you liked it, thanks for reading! <3


	14. This title was written by Segismunda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segismunda and Hope spend a day outside being goofy and silly <3  
> [Warning: Yuri on Ice spoilers]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of… THERE'S HEAVY SPOILERS OF YURI ON ICE ON THIS CHAPTER. Certain scenes are described, so if you haven't checked out that wonderful anime you _should_.  
>  Now, now, hi there, you gorgeous being! I'm going to upload another chapter right after this one –which counts as a special (sort of). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you miss Jumin and Narumi too much don't hesitate to read chapter 15! <3

–Binoculars: check.

–Food supplies: check.

–Camouflage clothing: check.

–Target: located.

–Current mode: bushing.

Segismunda distractely chewed chips while observing the situacion from afar. She had dragged Hope on her spying quest to see how things were going between me and Jumin.

—They're holding hands, agent Iota. I repeat, they're holding hands.

The only reason why Hope had accepted to accompany Segis was because she'd get to spend time with her and, most importantly, drink tons of PhD Pepper. She sipped a bit.

—What's the point in following them if she's gonna tell us everything later?

—Keep it low, agent— Segismunda scolded her—. Visual confirmation is required. If she lies about something, we'll know.

An uneventful silence followed the conversation. There was a solemn “Pass the chips” from Segismunda, who continued to narrate our every single move.

—She just… SHE JUST FED HIM— Segismunda shouted. Some people looked at her stranged, so she simply lowered her voice to avoid getting caught—. And then they kissed, there's gonna be a wedding. We have to go shopping and get the best dresses as soon as possible!

Hope shook her head, trying not to laugh, but there was something about the park that day that got her down: there were couples _everywhere_. Sure, she wasn't alone, she had Segismunda for company, but it was no use if she wasn't even looking at her.

—Are you spying on them because you have a crush on Narumi?— she blurted all of a sudden. Segismunda stared at her, eyes wide open.

—Could you possibly be _jealous_?— she half-screamed the last word and threw herself towards Hope, hugging her and laughing when she became redder than a tomato.

—No, I'm not!

—Of course you are, gaaaahh! So cute~!

Segismunda stopped all the hugging to look at her new prey, eyes shining wildly.

—Since it's almost Christmas and everybody seems lovey-dovey today… do you want to be my girlfriend for the day?— Hope's heart throbbed—. We could make fun of those silly couples and imitate them, what do you think.

Hope knew deep down she shouldn't accept. She tried to resist, actually, but she became weak whenever Segismunda asked her something with those big eyes of hers.

—Fiiiiiiiine.

—Yasssss! Okay, alright, so what should we do first?

She gazed around, trying to gather inspiration from the other couples. Hope saw a lightbulb turning on over her head.

—I know! _Here, honey, have a chip~._

Segismunda used a nauseously corny voice while offering Hope a chip, which she accepted attempting to seem artificially flustered. She miserably failed, seen as she was _actually_ flustered, but oblivious Segismunda didn't notice.

—It's a little late to prepare a picnic now, but we can use your scarf together. _Wouldn't you love that, cogollito de mis amores?_

—Don't baby-talk to me— Hope complained while Segismunda redistributed the scarf around both of their necks—. Also, what the hell does that mean?

—“ _Cogollito de mis amores_ ”?— Segismunda asked in an innocent tone. Hope nodded—. In Spanish it means something like “the light that brings warmth to my days”. Couples usually just say “ _cogollito_ ”.

Hope was smart enough not to believe a word her friend said, but she let that one go. The scarf made it hard for them to move, and Segismunda used it as an excuse to fall on top of Hope again, almost causing her to choke.

— _I'm so sorry, my love! Do you need me to do the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation~?_

Hope nodded, not looking as playful as her “girlfriend”. Segismunda chuckled before giving her a slight peck on the lips.

— _You naughty, I know you're fine, hihi~_

No.

She was _not_.

Hope Waterme died at that exact moment in that same spot. Her soul momentarily left her body before laboriously crawling back in, her lips still burning from that ephemere contact.

She was on autopilot when Segismunda dragged her up and around town, taking her to shopping sprees and sharing romantic milkshakes with her. She even took her to a church nearby and placed a golden ring on her finger, reenacting that _Yuri on Ice_ scene they both loved.

—Cogollitoooo— Segis chanted all of a sudden, startling Hope—. _Won't you put the ring on my finger~?_

That corny voice was starting to annoy her. It always made her realize the whole evening had been just a game for her friend.

—Alright but… stop using that absurd voice.

— _Okaaaay~_. I mean. Hum. Okay.

She fangirled a bit as she saw the ring sliding up her finger, to be honest. Hope did too, but managed to hide it better. Without further ado, Segismunda hugged her and Hope focused on retaining her soul inside her body. It was a close struggle but she succeeded in the end.

—This has been fun— Segismunda sighed with a satisfied grin, taking a step back. She took Hope's hand on hers—. Why don't we head back home and start preparing dinner?

—I…

Hope hesitated. Segismunda tilted her head to the side, waiting for her to continue. She felt brave and took the chance.

—I want to reenact one last scene.

—From _Yuri on Ice_?— she nodded—. Which one?

—Hum… t-the one from episode 7…—Hope muttered in response.

Segismunda didn't answer right away. She didn't answer at all, actually. Instead, she walked away from her friend and, as soon as they were a few meters apart, she turned around, moved her hair like Viktor and solemnly opened her arms. Hope's eyes were wide open before she understood and rushed towards her.

As soon as she jumped into her arms, there was a dramatic camera flip upwards and, then, _the kiss_.

They were so faithful to the scene that they fell and everything. Since Hope was giggling, Segismunda assumed she was okay and looked at her from her upper position.

—Your lips are _vkusno_ , my _cogollito~_

—You can taste them again if you'd like— she responded in a playful tone, similar to the one Segismunda had previously used. Of course, she didn't expect her to comply.

Segismunda's tongue and teeth teased Hope's bottom lip for a bit before smirking and winking.

—“Healthy but tasty”, wasn't it?

—S-shut up…

—Gaaaaaahhh, you're all flustered again!—Segismunda yelled while embracing her soon-to-be-deceased friend. Cause of death? Nosebleed, probably.

At least they were too focused on each other to realize the bystanders were looking at them, bewildered by the spectacle they were offering fangirling and lying in the middle of the street. Love truly makes us ~~V~~ –cough– blind.


	15. Feelings and wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee puts two and two together regarding her boss' private life. Segis gives wisdom away to a concerned and insecure Narumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terrible at naming chapters sometimes xD Hi there! You are wonderful and I hope you had at least reason to smile today! Here's chapter 15, I'll just shut up and let you read now :) Hope you like it! <3

Jaehee Kang was onto something.

She cautiously observed Jumin when he arrived that Monday morning, ready to work as usual. There was nothing about his behaviour that could potentially drive her to think something had changed, but she had a hunch.

It was true that he had “asked” her –or more accurately _forced_ her– to take care of Elizabeth 3rd that weekend, but there were no trips scheduled then. He had not left the country nor the city, only his penthouse. Why would he sleep some place other than his own home, with his own cat?

She also knew for a fact that Jumin had asked Driver Kim for a handfull of things. And he wouldn't take work-related calls during those two days, but _why_?

—Also, clear my schedule for the night.

Those words brought Jaehee back to real life.

—Sir, tonight's the dinner with DiW's CEO.

—It will have to be tomorrow.

As soon as Jaehee was dismissed, she focused on her work –all the while wondering what was up with him. Mr Han tended to protect his privacy, yet this time it felt like secrecy was lying around. When had it all begun?

“ _Elizabeth 3rd's disappearance_ ”, a voice echoed through Jaehee's mind. Her hands were efficiently handling documents and typing mails, no one from outside would've figured she was sherlocking her boss' spare time with the few clues she had. “ _Yes_ ”, she nodded to herself, “ _It had all begun that day. He was on the edge of losing his mind when that girl finally found her and called…_ ”.

What else, what else? If this was all due to the cat, then he would've tried to spend _more_ time with her, not _less_. Around that same time, the rumours about his and Sarah's engagement had come to light. Jumin had also asked Jaehee about the right time to call someone in the morning, but… that woman was unbearable, and he had already publicly denied having any sort of relationship with her.

Wait…

Jaehee remembered one night not that long ago, after Mr Han had retrieved his beloved cat. He had called her at around one in the morning to ask for that girl's number –what was her name? Narumi? Yes, right.

Her elated thoughts couldn't stop once she had made that connection: it all made sense now! She could be the person he wanted to call that morning, since he already had her number –and he most likely had also called her previously. On top of it, she was _allergic to cats_ , which would have made it impossible for them to spend time together alongside Elizabeth 3rd. 

Jaehee's limbs petrified. Did that mean…? Was it possible for Mr Han to have developed…

… _feelings_?

Occam's razor reverberated inside her skull, Jaehee's rational mind completely unable to give in entirely: _among competing hypotheses, the one with the fewest assumptions should be selected._

But then again, it was Jumin. Feelings? Jaehee preferred to believe aliens had something to do with the whole thing.

The fact that he had spent the weekend somewhere else acquired a new meaning before her eyes. He had _slept_ somewhere else. Most likely that girl's house, if her theory was right. Jaehee blushed, shaking her head as to stop that line of thinking.

It wasn't until she saw him obliviously smiling on the phone that she accepted the inevitable while cleaning the coffee she had just dropped out of shock: Mr Han had a love life.

* * *

—Sorry for the interruption— Jumin's voice returned on the other side of the phone—. Assistant Kang dropped her coffee. She's been acting oddly all morning.

—Maybe she's tired— I guessed.

—Maybe. I'll have to ask her later.

He sighed, but in spite of all his work, he didn't seem tired. I remembered how he had woken up at 5 that morning, how empty my bed had become after he had kissed me goodbye a bit later.

—We've been together all weekend, but I want to see you again so bad…

Speaking my feelings out loud didn't feel that embarrassing now. We had grown closer indeed, and the fact that he felt the same way was slowly becoming a reality that even my insecurities couldn't deny.

—I miss you too, my dear. I was hoping you'd let me monopolize one more night of your time, seen as sleeping on a bed without you has lost all meaning for me now.

—I thought you'd be looking forward to a bit of time on your own— I admitted after a brief pause.

—I've had plenty of years to enjoy time on my own. Now, I wish I had found you sooner. How many nights have I wasted not knowing the pleasure of seeing my angel sleep?

Saying that I blushed would be an understatement. I became a red traffic light and some cars actually stopped when they saw me.

—Jumin, don't say those things while I'm outside, people around me think I'm some new kind of tomato.

—So you're flustered. Are you blushing that much?

—Jumin!

—I apologize. There's some work that needs to be done, so I will keep my thoughts to myself until tonight. I want to be the only one who gets to enjoy your flustered face. Now, excuse me.

We hung up. I could feel my heart beating fast, and wondered how long it would last. Would I keep on falling in love with the man forever? Would I just get used to him and end up taking him for granted?

That last thought was a scary one, so I drew it away. I didn't need to worry about the future just yet.

I got back inside the library and ordered a hot chocolate before resuming from where I had left off. There were tons of essays I had to do and not much time to finish them, but I somehow managed to focus.

After two uninterrupted hours of writing and researching, I realized something was wrong. Or maybe not necessarily wrong, but straight up _weird_. I looked over my laptop and gazed at my partner. Segismunda didn't even catch on my glance until I kicked her.

—What's up with you today?— I asked in a whisper.

She had this silly smile plastered on her face, and couldn't get rid of it even when I pointed it out. She shrugged.

—You're not the only one who had a good weekend, you know?

—Really? And what happened?

She shook her head, unwilling to give me the slightest detail.

—I'll tell you about it once you tell me about your weekend. I saw you and Lovebird Han getting along pretty well…

It was time for me to blush again. I remembered the shower _again_ and blushed even harder, which was enough to give Segismunda the hint. She grabbed me by my arm and got me out of there.

—Did you two…?—she asked as soon as we stepped outside. Her voice sounded utterly shocked, seen as she was one of the few people who knew about my teen trauma.

—No, we did not. I told him, though— she sighed and seemed ready to give me a lecture when I spoke—… and we had a shower together.

Her eyes popped out of her skull.

—YOU WHAT?!?!— I giggled nervously and she abandoned all the social filters that determined what was appropriate and what was not—. So you saw him naked. And he saw you naked. DID YOU TOUCH?!?! But how did you get a shower together without doing the nasty? OMG, WAS HE TURNED ON?!?!!?!

—SHUT UP, I'm never telling you anything again, Segismunda!

—Oh, nononono, but now you _have_ to tell me— she pulled my arm so that I couldn't get back inside—. C'mon, a few details, don't do this to me, I've been waiting for this moment for so long… pun not intended.

I gave up. She would turn into a pain in the ass if I didn't comply, so I'd just tell her a few details to let her fangirl. Her eyes had acquired the shape of hearts by the time I was done.

—That is sooooo romaaaaaaaantic, gaaaahh… Who knew Mr Lovebird Han Solo Nonscope 360º was such a cutie~   
My God, her talent to meme her way into names was just absurd. Since we had already forgotten about our responsibilities, we picked up our stuff and went on a walk back to our places.

—It's your turn to tell me what happened that made your weekend so great— I reminded her.

—Oh, that… I made out with Hope.

???????

—And?!?!?

—And then made out with southern Hope, if you know what I mean.

I could hear Hope's body dropping dead on the floor on the other side of town.

—How can you be so calm while saying those things?— she laughed and I kept the questions flowing—. So are you two together now?

—Mmm, we haven't talked about it. I thought she'd want to date a proper guy and have that kind of relationship with someone actually serious, so this all came by surprise. I knew she liked me, I just didn't know how much.

—And what about you? Do you like her?

That day went down in History as the day Segismunda blushed. She nodded.

—A lot. She's gorgeous and funny, and she puts up with me. It's really fun to tease her because she fangirls really easily, but sometimes I wanna become the corniest person whenever she's around— she sighed. I couldn't believe she was acting that romantic, so her next words were something closer to what I had been expecting from her—. Also, her breasts. MY GOD, I wish my face could live there forever. She's so hot.

She shot me a naughty smirk and hung herself on my arm.

—Now tell me about Lord Jumin Han-dsome's fabulous ass. Did you get pictures?

—Of course not, my God…

—How was it? Can you describe it? NO, even better, draw it for me!

She kept on asking naughty questions that I wouldn't answer while we did our way back home. Right when we stopped in front of my place, she put on her serious face.

—Now, Narumi, let's be clear. You're still scared of the whole thing, right?— I nodded gloomily, and she put her hands on my shoulders—. That man won't leave. Jumin Han won't leave. He's head over heels for you, silly!

—Stop if you don't want me to start ugly-crying.

—I'm just saying. Instead of thinking how scared you are, focus on how good he makes you feel. How bad you want him. You want to have sex with him, right?

—It's not that easy…

—It is— she sentenced. She was right—. Loosen up, woman! Enjoy yourself, because he's not leaving unless you let your fears take over the relationship.

—When did you become so wise?

—That's the effect sex has on me— she winked—. Expect more of these wisdomy words from now on, 'cause it looks like I'm in for a wild ride!

And then she ran into the sunset –actually it wasn't even 12 AM–, off to the wild ride her ~~sex~~ life had become. For what was worth, I hoped –pun not intended– she would keep on being that happy: I'd probably need more of her advice regarding my own relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was a bit relaxed compared to what's to come next, so stay tuned and I'll upload as soon as possible <3 As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated!


	16. Poor Jumin Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin Han deserves all the hugs he may get after going through the events of this chapter. Poor thing. [I wouldn't rate this nsfw but there are some implications? I think?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, wonderful reader out there! Without further ado, here's the chapter! Careful with the nose bleedings –specially if you're as Jumin trash as I am! <3

It was an uninteresting evening. I had told Segis and Hope they could swing by my place if they wanted to, but they seemed to be… –cough– occupied –cough.

It was understandable, though, but while I was happy for them I too hated having to wait more hours until I could see Jumin. A bold, unexpected thought crossed my mind right then: I needed new underwear. _Sexy_ underwear.

My cheeks were burning while I grabbed my purse and made my way to the mall. The situation only got worse as I lost myself among lines and lines of everything from normal bras to daring lingerie. I knew it would probably take a bit more for us to finally reach that step; still, I wanted to be prepared. I honestly liked lingerie and had always waited for the right occasion to buy a few pieces, yet the sole thought that Jumin would be seeing me in it was…. thrilling? Hot? Agitating? I'll just go with overwhelming.

I picked a few and tried them on, all the while thinking. What face would Jumin do if he saw me in the black one? Would he like the red one better? But it was too much, maybe. What about the white one?

_“—It highlights how pure you are, my angel. However, a darker one might suit your fair skin better.”_

I laughed at myself. He would have totally said that, expressionless and actually taking it seriously. I gave a look at those I hadn't tried on yet and the blue one caught my attention. It was pretty: not too much, not too little. The color not too light, not too dark. It was also not hard to take off, so I smiled to my reflection while deciding my purchase. The Jumin from inside my head smirked.

In the end, I bought that one along with a pink piece that had enamoured me. It made a nice contrast with my skin and, well, it was _pink_. I don't know if I've ever said it but I _loved_ pink.

Jumin –the real one, not the lingerie-expert from my head– was incredibly busy but he managed to send me a few messages scattered throughout the day. He asked on one of them whether it would be okay for him to bring wine over or not, and I said yes. I deserved a pat in the back or something, what a productive day.

The night finally arrived. I decided I wanted to look pretty for my boyfriend –cue voice in my head giggling and fangirling before the word– even if nothing happened, so I got my black lace dress out alongside my favourite, most comfortable heels –we weren't gonna leave the house, but having such a dress on with alpaca slippers on my feet didn't seem to be the best idea. I didn't know which underwear to use, though, so _just in case_ I opted for one of the new outfits I had just acquired. I stared at both for what felt like hours before making my mind on one. The pink one was less intimidating.

I kept the make-up natural since I had never been one of those to put on much anyway and I turned my computer on to play one LOLOL game and get rid of my nervousness while waiting.

The doorbell rang, distracting me enough to get me killed. Fuck, was it that time already? I rushed to the door and opened it, dragging Jumin in unceremoniously.

—Hello, hi, I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of a game! It's about to end, though— I hurriedly spoke, inviting him to sit next to me on the sofa while putting my headphones on. I left one ear uncovered so that I could listen to him.

It all caught him off-guard, though he somehow adapted to the situation with grace. He sat down, letting the bottle of wine aside and casually discovering a can of PhD Pepper while he was on it. That alongside LOLOL reminded him of Seven, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

He popped a few polite questions and I tried to explain him what LOLOL was about and how to tell which team was winning the game. Luckily we were, which somehow made me feel proud of myself.

—Is that you?— he asked pointing at my champion. I nodded—. What is it supposed to be? It doesn't look human.

—It's a giant eye with three tentacles— I laughed, all the while ruthlessly slaughtering an enemy that had dared to cross paths with me—. It's some kind of creature from another dimension. Its name is Wel'Poz.

I chased an enemy down and explained to Jumin how I would kill it. He seemed to enjoy watching me when he learned that there were strategies involved in the game. It wasn't all craziness and tons of shiny colours, you could actually plan something and strive to do it.

—Do you want to help me?— he looked confused, so I just laughed it off—. It's easy, just press R when I tell you to. Okay?

He nodded and put on the cutest focused face of all times. I kissed his cheek rapidly before continuing the hunt. I finally found the enemy and used a bunch of abilities while trying to avoid his damage. Jumin tensed up.

—Now!

He followed my instructions and a bright, powerful laser reduced the enemy to ashes. That made them surrender right after.

—Yes! Good job, Jumin.

He smiled shyly, not really understanding what he had done, and I permitted myself a few seconds to observe him: grey tailored suit with its vest and all, white stripped shirt and black tie. His hair looked brighter than usual, so he had probably showered right before coming here.

—I'm sorry I couldn't greet you properly— I said, attempting to sound alluring. Or, at the very least, not as plain as usual—. I'm glad to see you, Jumin.

I kissed him lightly but he didn't settle for that. Instead, he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss and I teased his tongue with mine. He smirked in my mouth.

—So impatient. Did you miss me that much?

I nodded before letting my head sink into his neck. He caressed my back as I held on to him.

—Good. I too missed you to the point of believing I'd lose my sanity if I didn't see you soon. But alas, here we are…— he broke the hug just enough to glimpse at me—. And you look breathtakingly beautiful tonight, my dear. May I know what's the occasion?

I blushed, of course. With that comment I'm sure even _**you**_ blushed, so don't judge and keep reading.

—I wanted to look pretty for you, seen as you're always wearing fancy suits and look impeccable all the time.

—You're already the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on— he admitted with naturalness—. Still, the fact that you made this effort solely for me feels incredibly… arousing, if you'll allow me that word. That dress fits your body beyond perfection.

I was too embarrassed to listen to his rant any longer, so I shut him up with a kiss. He didn't complain: instead, he let his hands wander down my back until they were no longer in my back. He greedily pushed me closer to him while caressing my butt. I gasped in his mouth, though when the first wave of fears and insecurities menaced to drown the moment I shook them off. My arms held him stronger and I only separated my lips from his to finally give in to temptation.

Jumin Han freakin _moaned_ in surprise when he felt my mouth trailing kisses from his jaw down to his neck. He unconsciously pressed my buttcheeks harder and I swear I was gonna melt. That movement also eliminated the little distance between us, so I could clearly feel things starting to get heated down there. His fingers got lost in my hair as he lifted my head to gaze into my eyes.

—As much as I'm enjoying this passionate display of affection, we have the whole evening ahead of us. Besides— he added, his voice obscuring with lust—, it's become increasingly more complicated for me to control my instincts.

I assented and moved back to give him some room but he pulled me back on top of him, all the while taking advantage of my unintentional straddling position to caress my bottom and leg. He kissed my forehead, though. Smooth, cheeky bastard.

I rested my head on his shoulder, occasionally kissing his neck while he told me about his day. His smooth voice along with the soft caresses on my back were relaxing me too fast. When I yawned, about to fall asleep, he asked me if I was tired.

—Not really— I yawned again, sinking into his chest—. It's just what my back being caressed does to me.

—Mmm, I wonder how it works. Does that mean I can switch you on and off as I please?

—I guess…

—And what's your switch on?

—As if I were to tell you— I mumbled, my foggy head filled with dirty thoughts.

To my dismay –I think?–, he caught the hint. Even with my eyes closed and against his neck, I could see him smirking while his hands travelled to my butt again and massaged it. _“Well, two can play that game”_ , I thought. My teeth scratched his throat before bitting it playfully. He tensed up immediately.

—Fair enough, kitten. Let's behave now.

Kitten.

 _Kitten_.

He had called me… _**kitten**_.

I stared at him, eyes so open he could practically see my optic nerves, and he frowned while struggling to understand my reaction.

—What's wrong, dear?— Jumin finally asked out of concern. Poor thing.

—Can you call me kitten more often?

—Will you purr if I do?

I choked on the air I was breathing. Suddenly shy, I hid my face on his chest.

—Nevermind— I mumbled.

He reacted to my embarrassment with more teasing, and I hated how attractive that made him look.

—Won't you purr for me, kitten?

I… gaaaaahhh, I purred. My hands flew to my face as soon as that happened and he chuckled, making life beautiful and any kind of pain bearable if that sound accompanied me through it.

—Don't hide from me, please. I love watching you when you're flustered.

His hand gently took mine and I found his eyes full of fondness. That man was going to end my life and I couldn't wait for it to happen.

The doorbell rang. I reluctantly got up to answer it, followed by a Jumin who wouldn't let go of my hand. He had texted me earlier that day that he'd be ordering food from some fancy restaurant over to my place, and even insisted on booking a waiter to serve us so that we could enjoy ourselves without having to take care of the dishes. I agreed to the first part, but the waiter thing was an outright no from me. I explained to him that I wanted dinner with him to be intimate, and he seemed pleased with that response.

Now, let's move on to the core issue: the bags were from _Capprisse_.

My sparkly eyes sparkled sparkly sparks on his unsparkly direction. He was taken aback by my sparkliness, but he understood what the sparkles meant and nodded. I sparkled _**more**_.

—JUMIN! AAAAAHHHH— I dropped the bags on the counter to hug him so tight I was about to break the man—. Thankyouthankyouthankyou, oh my God, can I skip dinner? I wanna eat it right awaaaaay, pleaaaaaaase…

He blushed and looked elsewhere. I blushed after rethinking what I had said; it sounded so embarrassingly nasty, God. I buried my face on his vest before looking at him again, and as I remembered his jealousy towards the cake I decided I couldn't let him think he cared less than some ~~delicious, mouth-melting, moan-inducing~~ piece of ~~art~~ chocolate. I pulled his tie down so that I could whisper into his ear.

—Of course, no dish can compete with my favourite flavour… 

He shivered when I licked it, but he freed himself from me before I could nibble it. He pecked my lips a few times before finally pulling away.

—Let's eat, shall we?

I nodded. He was restraining himself, I could clearly see that, and I thought about the weekend we had spent together. He had been restraining himself too back then, though now it was harder because I was asking for more. The fact that he was so patient even though I so obviously wanted him made me feel warm and fuzzy. I actually thanked my past self for putting on the lingerie _just in case_ , because it felt like maybe that night… maybe it would be the right time. I was sure as hell he was the right man anyway, so why wait any longer?

Hehe, well, I'm coming here now to tell you exactly _why_. And you're gonna hate me –surprise, surprise!

Everything was going smoothly. The dinner went perfect, the conversation and the wine flowed without obstacles and the dessert was… I'm sorry, I can't do the sachertorte justice with only words.

I was feeling a bit tipsy already when Jumin made the mistake of commenting how well the wine complemented the chocolate. I gave it a try, of course, and then I

f e l l  
in

 _ **LOVE**_.

And drank too much. That too.

I wish I could erase what happened next, but instead I'm just going to share with you how I threw myself on Jumin, begging him to dance with me and blurting out nonsense about chocolate and pugs –I told him repeatedly how funny their faces looked, and then realized the word itself sounded funny and chanted it in a thousand different ways while he dragged me to bed.

I let him lift me, my vision a bit blurry and my head dizzy. I hurled my arms around his neck and pressed our foreheads together.

[Prepare to facepalm 'cause I sure am on it too while I type the next words I sighed.]

—Are you gonna make me yours now, Jumin Han?

He gulped but didn't answer. His arms carefully laid me on my bed and then ran to mine in an attempt to unclasp them from his neck, but I attracted him towards me and kissed him.

—Narumi…

He had a nagging tone that somehow seemed funny to me in that moment. I laughed before drunkenly composing myself.

—I want it, Ju-ju-min~. Are you going to make me beg?

—Not tonight, Narumi. I refuse to take advantage of you in your current state.

I pouted a bit, but even drunk-me could realize how serious he sounded. I distinguished a bit of repressed desire alongside honest concern deep in his eyes, and I pouted but freed him from my arms. He kissed my forehead and seemed ready to go when I called him again.

—Aren't you going to stay?

Jumin stared at me, uncertain of what he should do. He wanted to spend the night with me, but he knew deep down it wasn't a good idea. I sat on the bed and lifted my hands a bit as a white flag.

—I promise I'll behave. Please, I don't want to sleep without you…

He automatically caved in. How could he not? My heavy lids shut down as my body rested again on the mattress, but the sleep remained slippery while he put on his pyjamas in the bathroom. As soon as I felt the warmth of his body accommodating near mine, I hugged him and drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it for the day! Don't hate me –or Narumi– for doing this to Jumin, please >.<' I promise he'll be properly compensated very soon <3 As always, I'll be happy to read your thoughts in the comments, so feel free to say whatever you want! :)


	17. Overcome the fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narumi resents her previous night’s behaviour and makes it up to Jumin (and herself, ha). **[WARNING: smut]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, amazing person who took precious minutes of their day to be here! I hope this chapter will be worth your time, especially if you like smut e.e I won't distract you any longer, go on and enjoy! <3

When I woke up, Jumin was silently crawling out of the bed. I made a noise of complaint and held his shirt with clumsy fingers.

—I'm sorry I woke you— he apologized in a whisper, his voice slowly soothing me back to sleep. He kissed my lips ever so briefly before planting another one on my forehead—. Rest, my angel.

I complied and he left. The sound of the shower wasn't enough to keep me from sleeping, but my thoughts started dripping, then flowing.

My head hurt just a tiny bit. Even if it had affected me deeply, I hadn't drunk that much, so there would be no hangover for me that day. I was concerned about something else, though… my behaviour. As usual.

My eyes fluttered open and I watched the ceiling as I got eaten out by regrets. Had I seriously talked about pugs before trying to lure my boyfriend into my bed? I remembered every slurred word with such clarity that it pained my soul. I felt ridiculous. I also felt bad about forcing him to endure such horrid spectacle.

Jumin came into my bedroom in the midst of my despair. I couldn't see very well, but I guessed he was arranging some stuff from his suitcase. I quietly got up and neared him. I tried not to scare him while hugging him from behind, and he only tensed up before caressing the hand I was resting on top of his abdomen. Let's leave aside the fact that he was only wearing a towel and was still wet from his shower, we'll get to that later.

—My angel, can't you sleep?

—No— I muttered in response, feeling the warmth of his back against my face.

He attempted to move, probably to carry me back to bed or look at me, but I held him tighter and he understood. His fingers continued to trace patterns on my arms until I finally gathered the courage to speak.

—I'm sorry about last night. I… I feel like I keep on messing things up while you're being so patient and understanding and gentle.

Jumin took one of my hands and drove it to his lips. He kissed it so dearly it melted the remains of my heart. I returned the gesture by kissing his back. And then I kissed it again. And again. He tensed but that didn't stop me; his skin felt too good on my lips and that man deserved all the love in the world after everything I had put him through.

He was stronger than me, anyway, so he eventually managed to escape my claws and turn around.

—Could you still be drunk?— he made the question out loud, but it was probably directed more to himself.

He observed me carefully while I shook my head. His palm touched my face lightly and I kissed it. He looked at me startled as I resumed the task of showering him in love, but something happened that I had not predicted: he got mad.

He pulled my back against the wall and immobilized my hands with his, staring into my eyes with a frown. Right there and then, I probably looked like the most vulnerable creature ever seen by mankind. I felt that way, at least.

—Are you playing with me?— he asked with a dangerous voice.

I shook my head, both scared and fascinated. He was confused now, but the fire didn't dissappear. When I kissed him on the lips, it only grew stronger and transformed into a different kind of fire. He couldn't resist my lips, and as I ran my hands all over his shoulders and chest I became painfully aware of his outfit for the day. My touch provoked goosebumps wherever I laid it, but it didn't feel like enough.

He stopped me when I got too close to the towel. His fingers circled my wrists and he pressed his forehead over mine, protecting himself from the spell my mouth had casted on him. The only mistake in his plan was not counting with my ability to speak.

—Jumin… I want you— he startled before my husky voice—. I'm not drunk anymore and I want you.

He shut his eyes and pressed the fingers around my wrists tighter. It didn't hurt, though.

—How can you be so certain? Not that long ago, you confessed to me how scared you felt.

—I'm always going to be scared if I don't face it. Yet… with you I feel like that fear makes no sense. I want you. Don't you want me?

—It is true that I want to own you completely—he sighed—, though I also wish to give myself to you. I'll surrender my body to your pleasure out of selfish desire, for my final goal is your happiness— there was still doubt in his eyes when he looked at me—. However…

The grip on my wrists loosened up a bit. I got rid of his hands and threw my arms around his neck, dismissing all his doubts with another kiss. There wasn't much his confussion could do once I invoked his instincts, and soon enough I found myself receiving all the passion I was giving him.

The wall was still behind me, so I used that advantage to circle his waist with my legs. _“You can't escape now,”_ I thought. That surprised him, though his hands were quick to creep beneath the fabric of the dress, avidly lighting my legs on fire with their sole touch. I shivered, and he stopped just half a second to look at me. When I nodded, he pecked my nose before guiding my arms up. The dress came out easily and I shivered again, both because of the cold and his ablazed stare. He practically asked for permission before laying hands on my waist, and they slowly made their way up my sides while his mouth neared my ear.

—I don't think I'll be able to stop at all, not after seeing you like this— he confessed in a lewd tone. I blushed, suddenly remembering that I was still wearing the pink lingerie. His fingers cupped my breasts before caressing and massaging them, and I moaned.

—Don't you dare stop— I replied, feeling his bulge pressing against my crotch. I wanted him closer—. I won't let you.

He groaned as soon as my mouth got ahold of his neck and shoulder, kissing and nibbling as I had been wanting to ever since that pancake morning. When my hips started to move, slowly colliding against his arousal, he secured one hand on my back and the other under my leg to carry me towards the bed.

He dropped me with a thud before placing himself between my legs. I attempted to take that annoying towel off, though he prevented my hand from doing so and kissed it, accompanying it back to the mattress with his. Jumin then fluidly incorporated me to unclasp the lingerie on my back. I held on to his shoulders, remembering with delight how easy it was to take that one-piece off, and I prepared myself for the worst.

The lingerie fell on the floor. Just like that day in the shower, I was completely exposed for him to see. However, this time was obviously different. I had anticipated I'd feel incredibly vulnerable, which I did, but I was also waiting for the terror to come.

Nothing.

There was no fear, only vulnerability and overwhelming desire. And the latter did nothing but grow with each second that I spent being observed by his lusty eyes.

—Jumin…

—Mmm— he bit my ear a bit too hard, but that only made my lust bigger—. Let me hear more of those. I think I've earned them.

I complied and he made me feel even better in response. His hands avidly ignited every inch of my body. I managed to lick his ear, which only heated his caresses even more. His tongue thought it appropriate to drive me crazy placing its attention on my chest, and still I could vaguely realize how his hands were slowly running up my thighs. I scratched his back when he moved them all the way to my waist, both frustrated and needy.

I lifted my knee below his towel and to his crotch before rubbing it impatiently, eliciting a sound of surprise out of him. Sadly, I couldn't play around too much since his hand stopped me, and he shot me a glance so hot –I swear, his body felt like lava on mine– that I thought I'd suffer a spontaneous combustion. I also thought he'd get a nosebleed.

—Do not do that again— he would've sounded threatening if there wasn't that much desire dripping from his voice—, or else I won't be able to control myself any longer.

—Then hurry— I whined.

Jumin kissed me before holding a couple of fingers near my mouth.

—Lick them.

I complied, secretly knowing he wouldn't need the lubrication if he wanted to explore down there. He contemplated me with fascination as I rolled my tongue up and down them, and I blushed but also enjoyed the look on his face.

When he deemed it enough, he attacked my neck while tracing patterns with his wet fingers all over my body. His lips were kissing my stomach by the time he introduced them inside me, and I held back a moan that finally fled from my lips as I felt his kisses on my thighs. I was way too sensitive there, especially in that moment.

—As much as I'd like to take my time to enjoy you properly, I doubt any of us can wait any longer. Am I wrong, kitten?

He retrieved his fingers from me to lick them, all the while keeping eye contact. That man was gonna kill me and I deserved it.

—Do me _now_ , Jumin, _please_.

The yearning in my voice made him hurry. I was a bit too desperate after seeing him get up to search his suitcase, so when he finally rid himself of the towel and started making his way towards me I couldn't help it: my fingers got lost down where I needed them most and stimulated the area while I watched him without a hint of shame.

He arched an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip while putting on the condom, unable to take his lascivious eyes from me. He promptly climbed on the bed and I incorporated to kiss him until we both were breathless. His hands took mine and gently pushed me back, but right before he could ask me again if I really wanted to continue, I lifted my hips for him.

He entered in one swift move, seen as I was already so wet. I got lost in his eyes and moaned when he started thrusting because God, how could it feel that good? My legs circled his waist again and he caressed one of them only to get to my core and play with it as he had just watched me do.

I feverishly let my fingers slip down his back, grabbing his butt to push him even closer. He moaned my name and that alone almost made me touch the sky. I wouldn't be able to withhold it for much longer.

He was likely thinking the same. His thrusts became rougher and his fingers on my “switch on” (yes, Jumin, you found it) greedier. The heat built up exponentially and my heart started beating erratically as I felt myself closer to the edge. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him, moaning in his mouth when it finally happened.

We kept on riding the waves of pleasure with our squirming bodies until we couldn't anymore. He crumbled on top of me and our affected breathings were the only thing that could be heard for a while. Jumin's head rapidly found its place on top of my chest, closely paying attention to my heartbeats while I regained enough strength to stroke his hair.

—That was perfect— I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

My cheeks burnt before his gaze: among a mess of feelings neither of us could really interpret, there was a very clear adoration that made me shiver. I leaned in to kiss him tenderly, which he returned with the most relaxed smile I had ever seen on his face. It didn't take long for it to become a smirk, though.

—To your dismay, I agree. My lady, I don't think I'll let you leave this bed any time soon.

—As if I had any complaints about that— sassy Narumi counter-attacking, yasss!

I drove him to my lips and devoured his mouth with the remains of my passion, which soon enough met his. We were on fire already, but then again, there was some time we had to make up for…

… and we had the whole morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baehee, that last statement sounds a bit dangerous xD Ah, I’m kind of shy over uploading smut here but I still hope you guys liked it >////////< I’m looking forward to reading what you thought about the chapter <3 Have a great day!


	18. Morning fluff and random encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting aside Jurumi’s fluffiness, most of the PhD Pepper in town has disappeared without a trace! What has gone wrong?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/evening/night wherever you are, sweet cinnamon roll! I’m bringing you fluff and I’m bringing you ACTION, so you better be ready for it all –long chapter, it is :D Hope you enjoy! <3

I would be lying if I said Jumin couldn't keep his hands off of me. He could. He simply didn't want to.

I should also tell you everything that happened that morning, but certain things I preferred keeping to myself –like the vision of my sexually satisfied boyfriend preparing pancakes for the both of us with nothing but an apron on. I know, I'm evil and I'm not even sorry.

He stayed partially true to his promise, though. I wasn't able to leave the bed except to keep him company in the kitchen and in the shower. He nagged at me for making him shower again that day, but I made sure to compensate it properly and there were no complaints after that.

His phone rang at around ten. We were cuddling in my bed again, letting time and the light that came through the window dry us in our towels. He had to stop caressing my back to pick up the phone, and I frowned and pouted.

—Jumin Han speaking— his voice was as smooth as usual but the tenderness with which he embodied it to talk to me was gone. It sounded stronger, businessman-like. Sexy in a whole new level—. There were urgent matters that needed to be settled. (…) No, they cannot be postponed. I will head to the office after lunch, so please take care of everything for me until then, Assistant Kang.

Jumin hung up right away and stared at me with loving eyes. I crawled into his arms and he received me with so many kisses that I believed I'd become diabetic. As if I gave a crap anyway.

—I don't want you to go— I said, even though I knew I needed to make it easy for him to leave.

—Then I won't go— he solved—. I'll call Assistant Kang later.

The light touch of his fingers on my back was about to distract me from his words. I fought against the dizziness to search his eyes.

—Really? You'd stay just because I'd miss you if you didn't?

He nodded, no hint of joking in his face whatsoever. I arched my eyebrows.

—But… but you have to work— I pointed out reluctantly.

—I'll take care of it tomorrow.

The man was not kidding. I sat on top of him and cupped his face in my hands, making him look at me. I tried to remain as serious as possible, as well as shut up those annoying voices in my head that told me to enjoy myself and be selfish.

—Darling, you need to go to work. You're the head of the company, you have responsibilities. I can't keep you to myself, no matter how much I'd like to do that.

There was a pause and I could almost see the connections in his brain functioning to integrate my words into his mental processes. He remained calm, his gray eyes almost enough to distract me because of how beautiful they were.

—What about your fear?

—It's still there— I admitted—, but with the way you look at me, I think I can endure it. All you have to do is keep coming back.

Jumin sighed. His thumb caressed my lips before his mouth did, but there were hints of concern when he pulled away.

—All I wish to do is spend the rest of my time with you. I have never felt his way before, and I used to think people seeked in their romantic feelings an excuse to their overly dependant behavior. However, if I leave now, I can't help but think you might not be here by my return. Aren't you simply too good to be true, my angel? Won't you just disappear if I close my eyes for one second?

He caressed my face, still deep in thought, but those words had moved me. _“Don't cry now, you know he's not good with emotions. Think of puppies and funny falls and farts!”_

—Nothing could keep me away from you, Jumin. I'm real, I'm here and I love you— right after I spoke I stuttered, shyly realizing what I had just said—. W-well, I mean, I… I… I do— I stated a bit calmer. The truth was finally becoming clear before my eyes—. I love you.

Jumin then proceeded to make a quick dissertation on how utterly, incredibly happy my words had made him feel. Of course, that essay perfectly estructured, well paragraphed and full of rich vocabulary to express his even richer, complicated feelings never made it out of his head. From the outside, all I could see was his face flustered as his mouth moved, trying and failing to say anything at all.

Because no one had ever loved him the way I did.

It was taking too long for him to recompose, so I hid my face in his neck and kissed it tenderly. I didn't want to pressure him into saying it, seen as he already had with the sole way his eyes wandered on me. However, a part of me wanted to hear it from him. Imagining those words in his voice was enough to make my heartbeats go crazy.

After a while, Jumin let out a laugh. It startled me, and I attempted to look at him when he hugged me tightly.

—So this is what love feels like. And my angel has decided to give it to me willingly, could I possibly be any happier?— his hand lifted my chin and I found his eyes staring at me with so much fondness that I couldn't help but smile radiantly—. I love you, Narumi, and I'm honored to be the man you love.

What was I supposed to do with this overflowing happiness? He seemed to wonder the same, though soon enough our lips found each other and didn't let go.

—Mmm… one last thing, before it slips my mind— he whispered, kissing my jaw ardently between words—. You may call me darling as often as you wish, my love.

I laughed jitterily when he let my towel loose, falling down my body while he spread kisses on every inch of skin minimally close to him.

— _Darling_ — I said in a teasing tone, my voice shaking a bit because said kisses felt too good—, do you really want to have a third shower today?

—I don't see how another shower with you could be unpleasant in any way— he replied before following the line of my collarbone with soft pecks.

I gave up trying to look for excuses to stop him because, really, who the hell wanted to stop him in the first place? I needed to enjoy every minute with that man as if it were the last… and, also, almost 6 years of _nothing_ had been enough for me. Especially now that I had actually tried good sex.

We made love again; I won't bore you with the details –hihihi–, so let's just say that Jumin took a lot of time to enjoy me properly, as he himself had stated, and let's also say that I would be walking a bit funny that day. I could already sense Segimunda's jokes in the distance, which made me place my faith in Hope. Maybe her presence would calm her down a bit… right? If not calm her, at least distract her. God, I'm begging.

Jumin hugged my waist and contemplated me with the sweetest, tiniest, foolish grin on the planet. My hands caressed his back and I thought I wanted to see that expression on his face all the time for the rest of my life.

We remained there, cuddling and talking. He had told me before about how women had mostly had a negative impact in his life, but it was then when he completely opened up to me: he told me all about his father's girlfriends, how some of them had even flirted with him, how none loved his father but the money he possessed.

He also told me about Rika. She had been his best friend's girlfriend, as well as the first and only woman he had ever trusted before me. Even though he didn't mention anything, his words made me suspect that he had held some kind of romantic, unrequited feelings for her, but that was part of his privacy, so I didn't ask.

I had not much to tell him on that matter. After the guy who had traumatized the shit out of me, I had only dated once more: when I was eighteen, I went out with a guy who'd had a crush on me for a few weeks and we lasted even less than that. I barely let him touch me, and we obviously didn't get any further than a few kisses.

The talking made me a bit thirsty, so I stretched my arms a bit before getting out of bed. Or trying to, to be more precise.

—Jumin.

—Yes, my dear?

—I can't go to the kitchen if you keep up your koala impression.

He hugged me tighter and looked at me innocently.

—Why would you want to go to the kitchen if I'm right here?

—Because I'm thirsty— I poked his nose wondering how could he look so serious while teasing me.

—I can hire a butler and he'll be here within five minutes with whatever it is you may want to drink.

—Jumin…

It took me a while to convince him to let me go. He ended up pointing the fact that, if I had agreed to his butler suggestion, it would have taken me a lot less time to actually get the water. The man was stubborn, but I had to recognize he was more than amazing at welcoming people back to bed. Or, at least, at welcoming me.

Lunch time arrived way too soon, which meant Jumin would have to leave. It took some convincing because his mind was really set on staying, but I told him he could sleep over that night as well and he only caved in when I promised I'd wait up for him.

I kissed him goodbye for a good ten minutes before he finally let go. The fact that his hand was practically glued to mine made it a bit easier to dismiss my fears, and I kissed it too before pulling away.

—See you in a few hours, Jumin. I'll be near my phone at all times.

The minute my boyfriend set foot into the car, Driver Kim sprinted away as fast as he could in order to avoid any possible regrets. Well, it would be a long day, but I was looking forward to the night. Yup, that's how _“I'm desperate to see him even if he literally just left”_ was called nowadays.

* * *

—A guy just left with the last ones— the convenience store guy said.

—Fuck… thank you, Mr convenience store dude.

Segismunda waved goodbye to the now confused guy while dragging Hope out of the shop. They both stuttered outside.

—Maybe we should try at that place behind the next corner— Hope suddenly said. She didn't know the city all that well but sometimes her memory worked with her—. What was that department store called?

—Oh, Shinsegae, right! Let's try there!

They were on the chase, so of course there was some running involved.

Here's the thing: we were out of PhD Pepper. The three of us were already planning a meeting to watch the new episode of _Yuri on Ice_ together the next day, but that simply couldn't happen if there was no PhD Pepper. Since we would be watching it at my place and I had to clean up a little, Segismunda and Hope offered to search the stores in order to gather as much unhealthy food as humanly possible.

Who would've thought the task would become so complicated.

Segismunda led Hope around the different floors until they finally reached the food section. There were three hundred kinds of fancy wine –even caged and all, wtf– but no sight of the sodas.

Hope eventually got separated from Segismunda while the both of them searched the place. The canned food over Hope's side was less and less fancy, so she thought she might be onto something. She was checking some shelves when she heard a knock on the floor, as if something had just fallen.

She looked to her left and saw a can rolling in a decreasing speed at the intersection with the shelves of the back. She went towards it and reached out to grab it–

—Oh.

A hand from her right caught it first. But her eyes weren't lying to her, right? _That was a PhD Pepper can._

—Where did you find that?— she asked with dazzling eyes.

There was an awkward silence during the seconds it took her to realize the guy was holding about eight cans of the sacred beverage in his arms. To be exact, his hoodie was serving him as a giant pocket to carry all of those around.

He dedicated her a guilty smile while recolocating his glasses. The colour of his cheeks was slowly becoming closer to the one his hair had, a red tone so intense that Hope wondered whether it was his natural hair color or he had dyed it. Those few seconds of distraction were enough for him to smirk before running away in the opposite direction.

—HEY! WAIT!!

Hope followed him, and Segismunda was behind her as soon as she heard her scream. They both followed the fugitive, not giving a crap about the astonished stares from their fellow clients. Segismunda ran past Hope and grabbed the back of the guy's hoodie before yanking it backwards, and he stumbled upon his own feet. Soon enough, Segis and Hope were staring down at his panting face, the PhD Peppers scattered all around.

—Spill the beans, tomatín— Segismunda demanded with a strong voice—. Are you the one who's been getting the PhD Pepper from all over town?

—Yes, ma'am— he sighed, getting comfortable on the ground. He observed the two friends with a shameless grin—. But I don't believe there's anything illegal in being a dedicated, old, faithful customer.

—How many do you have?

—None on me.

—At your place?

—Zero.

—Humm… your car?

—Which one? I own five beautiful babes.

Hope sighed. Segismunda was getting worked up, especially because the guy was acting funny. It was getting on her nerves.

—The one where you're keeping them while moving from store to store. How many.

—Let's see… around four.

—Around? Just four?

—Boxes.

The guy smiled. Segismunda felt very tempted to punch him. Hope intervened to avoid any blood-spilling near the beloved cans.

—Okay, so… if you already have a lot of PhD Pepper, why don't you let us take these ones?

The guy frowned, but her voice sounded sweet. He stared at her for a bit too long before jumping back on his feet.

—No can do, ladies. I wish I could, believe me, but PhD Pepper is extremely crucial for a very secret mission that may or may not involve the government as well as other countries.

—Sure, and they sent you shopping for it all over town.

—Exactly, I'm glad you understand! I'm in a hurry, but it was nice talking to you both.

He winked at them while hurriedly picking up the cans until they were all back safely into his kangaroo-alike hoodie pocket. He rushed to pay for them but, as he was getting the money out, he made the mistake of looking back at the girls. Segismunda was obviously angry, but Hope… she was so tiny, and cute, and her face looked so desperately defeated…

Seven sighed. After paying for them all and putting them in a bag, he took two out and offered them to the girls. He was still a defender of justice, after all.

—Thank you— Hope muttered with bright eyes, her fingers not letting the chance slip. She hugged the can so tight that Segismunda almost got jealous.

The guy went away after that, without even waiting for them to pay him. Hope thought they would be on their way back home then, but Segis grabbed her hand while following the PhD Pepper addict from a safe distance. He got into the parking lot and neared the fanciest, most extravagant car of the bunch resting there. Segis got her keys out and leant on the top of the car. The guy looked at her, startled.

—Are you here to negotiate? Good luck then.

—Oh, indeed, I am…— she said. She played with her keys, letting them caress the metallic door without scratching the paint. It was a good hint to let the red-haired asshole know what could happen if he didn't try to reach a deal with the girls.

Hope observed the scene from a bit behind, both scared and turned on by Segis' badass attitude and a bit sorry for the guy, whose face was growing paler by the minute.

—No need to get the car involved, I'm sure we can talk about this.

—I want an entire box— Segismunda savagely stated. The guy gulped—. Of course, we'll pay you for them.

—Half a box— he bargained. Segis scratched the ceiling a bit with her nail, not really causing any damage, but Hope could hear the guy's heartbeats—. You won't be able to carry a whole box by yourselves.

Segis poked her head a bit to catch a glimpse of the trunk: the boxes were, indeed, huge. And full of the precious beverages, but he was right. Those would be too heavy for the both of them to transport.

—Then take us in your car.

—That will cost extra.

—How much?

The guy smirked before letting his eyes slowly fall onto Hope's. He looked at her dreamily, his head resting on his hand.

—I want your number~

Hope blushed, but as she realized Segis was becoming annoyed and ultimately jealous, she gained some confidence and agreed to it. They exchanged phone numbers while he slipped in a few funny jokes, and Hope's laughter made Segis want to scratch the car with hundreds of phallic shapes.

—Seven?— Hope asked when she got her phone back, confused by the name the guy had given himself to save his contact information. He nodded.

—I'd tell you my real name, but as a secret agent there's an identity I need to protect— he said with an epic voice—. I like yours, though. Hope. You're not from here, are you?

—No, I'm from Scotland— she smiled politely, secretly enjoying the attention. Seven wasn't that bad-looking after all. Maybe a bit too dorky, but we all know she had quite the peculiar taste.

—We don't have the whole day— Segismunda interrupted the conversation to stop Seven from making any more funny remarks—. Can you take us now?

—Not until you pay me for the PhD Peppers.

They counted how many there were in a box and calculated the amount of money they needed to give him. Since none of them had enough on themselves to pay for the whole bunch, they agreed to pay a third each and drive all the cans to my place so that I could give my part of the money.

It wasn't a long drive, but Segis had to stop herself from going full on yandere mode. Seven seemed to have noticed how insane it would drive her if he flirted with Hope, so he wouldn't stop. And Hope, on the other hand, was enjoying the jealous Segis a bit too much to let that opportunity go to waste. However, she did take Segismunda's hand into hers and caressed it discreetly while the conversation with Seven flowed.

—You better repay me with tons of sex when we get home— she whispered in Hope's ear, her voice sounding less annoyed and more anticipatory. Hope shivered and nodded.

—It's here, right?— Seven asked then. He had stopped in front of my house and I was already coming out, seen as Segismunda had messaged me about it.

Everyone got out of the car. I greeted Seven with a shy smile and we both exchanged names while Segismunda and I helped him carry the box inside the house. It wasn't a long journey, we were mostly afraid that something would go wrong and the picture of innocent cans spilling their precious content on the floor was too much to bear for any of us. Fortunatelly, no PhD Pepper ended up deceased but safe and sound in my kitchen counter.

We all sighed and I searched for the money. As I gave it to him, making sure that it was the right amount, I thanked him for helping us.

—Well, there was some threatening involved— he frowned, indiscreetly glancing at Segismunda—, but I'm glad we're on good terms now.

He left with a wave and the girls stayed a bit longer to help me store all the cans while chatting. It would still take a few hours for Segismunda to realize her phone was now full of longcat pictures, and even more to learn where all those came from.

Today's lesson, kids: never underestimate a hardcore PhD Pepper lover with hacking skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for the day! I’m looking forward to seeing what you thought of Jumin and Narumi being all lovey-dovey, as well as Seven’s encounter with the girls. Long live Longcat!


	19. An unexpected journey –not Bilbo’s, though, lolololol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna use “An unexpected journey” as the whole summary but that sounds way too much like The Hobbit, lolololol **[WARNING: smut]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you amazing gift of the gods <3 Here’s the new chapter, hope you enjoy and have a lovely day! :)

Segismunda almost threw a party to celebrate my sex life. Hope fortunatelly helped me convince her against it, but it was a close call. And then they both asked for details.

—Time to go home! Thank you for the help, girls— I said while pushing them outside.

—You can't do this to us! We need to know, tell us or we'll have to spy on you to see by ourselves.

Fuck. Hope and I stared at Segis horrified, knowing all too well that she would fulfill her promise if she had to. I was doomed.

I let them stay a bit more and told them a few details, blushing like crazy while at it. They fangirled and asked all kinds of questions, so I often paused to drink a bit of PhD Pepper. The bad part was that telling them about that morning was forcing me to remember everything and I simply couldn't wait for Jumin to arrive.

—I feel like Jumin could be some sort of Mr Grey. “50 Shades of Lovebird Han”, see?

—Segis…— I laughed, shaking my head—. He's really passionate and a bit of a tease sometimes, but he's so sweet. If he has those kinds of kinks, he hasn't shown any of it.

—… yet— she replied, her eyebrows moving up and down like crazy with a Chesire's cat's smile—. Just wait and see.

—I think my cogollito might be right— Hope intervened, her arms circling Segis' neck while she kissed her cheek.

—How many times have I said _you're_ the cogollito?

A tickle war started. Segismunda started torturing Hope, who couldn't even escape because she had been irremediably trapped. I literally ate some popcorn we had around while watching the scene, although I felt kind of bad when Hope begged for my help and I finally got up to stop my friend.

—Enough, you're gonna kill the poor thing— I nagged. It was true, Hope was breathless and her face all red, her hair messier than usual. Segis looked at her with loving eyes.

—She looks beautiful to me.

A hugging war started. Yes, everything was a war with those two. Especially because of Segismunda. This time, however, they both wanted to hug the other while burying their faces in the other one's boobs. Of course, only one could win.

Hope eventually gave up because Segismunda was threatening her with tickles again. And it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it that way, anyway.

—Okay, so… if it's not cogollito, then what should I say?— Hope finally asked.

—Mmm… if someone says “cogollito de mis amores”, that person should answer with “repollito de mi corazón”. So I'm basically your repollito.

—Repollito… —she sighed, holding Segismunda's hand.

—Okay, repollito, cogollito, it's time for you guys to go home. My arms are gonna fall off if I keep holding candles for you.

They obeyed me, partly because we all knew what they wanted –no, _needed_ – to do. I envied them because I'd still have to wait a bit longer before Jumin arrived. He had a business dinner with another CEO, and as he had skipped the morning hours he had been even busier than usual.

I was glad that he had at least sent me a few messages, and he seemed equally desperate to see me as I was to see him. I had dinner while watching some anime and then surfed the internet a bit, but the hours passed with no one coming over. Taking into account that I had been up since five in the morning, it was only natural that I fell asleep on the couch.

The doorbell woke me and I startledly looked at the hour in my phone: it was already one in the morning. How many times was I about to fall stumbling with my own feet on the way to the door? I had lost count, but I was fortunatelly alive by the time I opened it. Jumin was on the other side, his worried face becoming one of pure affection.

—My love— he smiled, taking me in his arms. I lifted my lips and he kissed them, both of us devoted to that moment. God, that simply felt too good.

—I've missed you— I said, comfortable in his embrace. I started to walk backwards so that we both entered the house, but he didn't move. Why didn't he move?

—I sadly can't stay tonight, Narumi— his words made me pout, but he seemed just as frustrated as I was—. There's a deal I have to sign in China, I'm flying to Beijing in half an hour.

Oh. Fuck. He was holding me and his voice sounded as tender as his eyes felt on me, but the fear appeared again out of nowhere. I hugged him tighter, trying to forget about it.

—When are you coming back?

My voice trembled a bit and he noticed. His lips kissed the top of my head while he rubbed my back.

—On Thursday. However, I'm here to ask you to accompany me— I looked at him shocked—. If there's anything you want to pack, I suggest you do it right away.

Narumi.exe is not responding.

—Kitten, what's wrong?— he asked, caressing my face.

—You… y-you want to take me to China— he nodded—. Right now— another nod. I stuttered—. But…

—You can take your laptop and work from the hotel while I'm busy, but we'd be able to spend part of the evening and the entire night together. I'm well aware that the situation is quite sudden, yet I don't want to spend a whole day away from you. Please, say you'll come…

My heart was racing. I wanted to say yes so bad. Just imagining how devastated Jumin would look if I said anything other than yes was heartbreaking. His eyes were gazing mine with intensity, his thumb caressing my lip and jaw while he waited for an answer. I was probably crazy.

—Okay.

Had I just agreed to go to China with him in the middle of the night? God, I _was_ crazy. I felt crazy as I packed a rushed suitcase, I felt crazy while I threw clothes at Jumin so that he'd put them in, I felt both crazy and horny when his gaze explored my almost naked body during the minutes it took me to get rid of my pyjamas and put on some jeans and a jersey.

I prepared my purse and picked up a few more things before washing my face and brushing my teeth; by the time I got out of the bathroom my things were already in the car and Jumin was at the door, offering me his arm. I took it and closed the door behind me, so excited that I was almost jumping. He seemed about to talk when I remembered.

—CRAP! Oh, fuck, sorry— my hand flew to my mouth as I got my keys out. He fought to keep the corners of his mouth from curling and soon enough I reappeared with my phone—. I had forgotten it, ha. Sorry.

—No need to apologize, darling. You must be fairly tired.

—I am— I sighed, my head resting on his shoulder while we walked—. As you may already know, I had an early start this morning.

My intention was to tease him a bit, but of course it ended up backfiring. He smirked.

—Then my guess is you won't be up for a late night, will you?

He was good at hiding his feelings behind a poker face, but the fire in his eyes fooled no one. We hopped into the car, my face already boiling red because of the anticipation, but when I suddenly felt his mouth spreading kisses and nibbles in my ear I jumped backwards.

—Not here, Jumin— I whispered startled. There was a black bulkhead between his driver and us, but I was pretty sure he'd be able to hear everything and I was way too self-conscious for that.

—Fair enough, my love— he let out a sigh, but he didn't seem annoyed. His relaxed smile while he pulled me into his chest confirmed it—. When I first thought of inviting you to come with me, I didn't dare to believe that you might actually agree. I was preparing myself to face two whole days without the pleasure of your company, your smell, your touch, your smiles… Now that you're here, it feels like a dream from which I refuse to wake up.

—It doesn't feel like real life, I think so too— I laughed, trying desperately to calm down the beats of my enamoured heart—. This was a crazy thing to do, but I don't care. It'll be fine as long as it's with you.

I didn't really know how to put into words what I was feeling, but Jumin somehow managed to understand what I meant. He lifted my chin and kissed me, though before the kiss became deeper he pulled away and pecked my forehead.

—Get some rest now, Narumi. I will wake you up as soon as we get to the airport.

And so I did. The car stopped right next to the private jet that would fly us to Beijing, though I was too drowsy to feel surprised. I managed to walk, but as soon as we got to our seats I dozed off again against his arm. I sometimes felt his fingers caressing my face, which made me smile sleepily.

Even though the flight lasted nearly two hours, I slept through it all. Jumin woke me up sweetly and helped me walk the few steps from the plane to the car, then let me sleep again until we arrived at the hotel. To be honest, I tried to stay awake during those trips but it was so damn hard. Once I got some sleep, I'd need hours of it before becoming an actual human being again.

I held on to Jumin's arm while he guided me. He seemed cool and collected and his voice sounded as smooth as usual, but I could clearly see how tired he was. As soon as we got to our room, I hugged him tight.

—We don't need to put on our pyjamas, let's just get some sleep already.

He sighed, watching my biggest and most useless efforts to get him into bed with me –no hidden meanings, I swear. He didn't even flinch. Was I that weak or was it the lack of sleep? Maybe both?

—So cute— he muttered before reasoning with me—. It will take less than five minutes for us to change, my dear. The sooner we do it, the earlier we'll sleep.

I couldn't disagree, especially with how tender he behaved in spite of his tiredness. Our extremely posh night garments were waiting for us on the bed. He took his and kissed my forehead before entering one of the bathrooms, and I almost felt tears forming in my eyes before the thought of not seeing Jumin naked that night. “ _Be strong, Narumi_ ”, I told myself while changing. Just as promised, less than five minutes later I was already dozing off in Jumin's pyjamed arms. He rubbed my back softly, which made it even easier for me to lose consciousness.

At nine sharp, eight in China, Jumin's alarm woke the two of us up. He turned it off before returning to my side and pressing his lips against my cheek.

—Good morning, my love. Have you slept well?

I nodded and turned to face him. He looked so cute, his face blushing lightly and his hair carelessly falling on his face. Unlike me, he wasn't having a hard time keeping his eyes open, so I hid my face on his chest while yawning.

—I don't want to get out of bed. Can we stay here forever?

—As you wish. Too bad we won't have that bubble bath together, though; I was looking forward to it.

Had that man just figured out a way to get me out of bed in the morning? If he wasn't my soulmate, I didn't know who could be. My eyes stared into his, and I loved how he returned the glare with all seriousness while the corners of his mouth struggled to aim upwards. I pecked his lips a few times before stretching.

—Change of plans: I guess we will be having that bubble bath after all.

His response was a smirk. It didn't take long for him to go prepare it, but I took my time to explore the hotel room first. For starters, the name _deluxe suite_ didn't even begin to describe the place: the bedroom itself was almost as big as my whole house. The bathrooms were huge and luxurious; adding a bed and a fridge, any person could live comfortably in one of them and feel fulfilled. There was also a kitchen that probably had never been used before and a living room with exquisite furniture. All in all, my favourite part of the suite was obviously Jumin himself –I'm so corny, sorry, I can't help myself!

I walked to the bathroom getting rid of my clothing on the way. He was already waiting for me in the tub, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as his eyes wandered all over my body while I got naked. He smirked with a lifted eyebrow but enjoyed himself in silence, ~~which only made me hornier~~.

I jumped right in and kissed him until we both melted into each other's lips. He enveloped me in an embrace while we exchanged kisses and caresses. As the temperature slowly rose, my hands wandered down his body. Jumin usually welcomed that attention, so that's why it shocked me when he stopped it.

—Not yet, Narumi— he hummed—. First, I want to properly compensate you for joining me on this trip.

He bit my ear playfully before ordering me to turn around in a whisper. I did, and my excited body slowly relaxed on top of him. My head was resting next to his, my back against his chest and our legs intertwined under the water. He lightly caressed my arms before placing them above both our heads, which made me bubble in anticipation and vulnerability; I was fully exposed to his wonderfully greedy hands.

Jumin took his time. His touch was gentle and innocent at first, looking for nothing but my total relaxation. I was jelly in his arms, a few more minutes like that would've probably dissolved me into the rest of the water. At one point, he had to hold my waist so that I wouldn't slip down the bathtub: that's how loose I was. However, that's when things started to change.

His mouth had access to my neck and ear, so he took advantage of it placing kisses and small bites on them. I shivered a bit and grinned, almost purring in response. My closed eyes made it easier for me to focus on the feel his hands provoked, massaging and slowly heating my skin everywhere he laid them. His fingers traced my sides up to my breasts and down my belly, then up again. He eventually started teasing the most sensitive spots in my chest, making me rub my legs against each other. My desire was waking up, and so I let him know.

—I will take care of you, angel— he promised while one of his hands slipped down my thigh. He caressed it and I sighed—. I will satisfy you, so don't worry. Relax and enjoy, my dear.

His lips began nibbling my ear and jaw. I closed my eyes again and gave him better access to my inner thigh. His caresses there were slowly driving me crazy, and my breathing started hitching. The hand that was teasing my nipple caressed the whole breast and I noticed he was feeling the beating of my heart, which suffered a sudden increase when his other fingers got lost in my crotch, exploring the outsides of my entrance with expertise.

I tilted my head towards his and moaned Jumin's name in a begging manner. Our noses met; I opened my eyes and gazed into his, my vision a bit blurry because of the desire. He couldn't resist seeing me like that, I should know, so his hand crawled in an ardent caress from my breast up to my neck and he held it before kissing me passionately.

I wanted to turn around and take part of the control of the situation, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, his legs maintained mine apart while his fingers stimulated me in all the right ways. The water of the tub was moving just enough to accompany the constant waves of pleasure I was feeling until my panting became too irregular and I finally became undone under his touch. The way he was holding me prevented my body from shrinking, so I arched my back and moaned when the orgasm intensified.

He kept caressing me swiftly while I was still recovering, and I shot him a sappy smile before kissing his neck. He shivered almost imperceptibly, and that's when I realized how aroused he was.

—I doubt I'll ever get enough of your body, of how it responds to my touch— he murmured in a husky tone.

—Same here— I answered, untangling myself from his arms so that I could finally turn around to face him. I straddled him and played with his hair, sighing when his hands ran up and down my back and bottom—. I want to please you now, will you let me?

My pouting got a smirk out of him. He quickly reached out for protection and put it on before returning to the tub, but I made sure to stay on top. My teeth were quick to scratch his throat, getting a deep groan from within it, and I kissed the skin below his jaw before sucking it. His hands lifted my hips just enough for him to finally get inside me, which got a sigh out from both of us.

His arms embraced me, accompanying my movements, and I threw my head backwards to give him better access to my neck. My fingers were tangled in his hair to keep him close, and his tongue felt so good on my skin that I couldn't hold the moans back.

I was still too sensitive and Jumin had been restraining himself, so it didn't take long for our bodies to reach the top. The splashing of the water turned almost violent as the pleasure rapidly shot up. I maintained his head against my neck while my hips kept riding him, moaning his name as he moaned mine. We held each other trembling afterwards, our breathings hitched in delight. I felt him pressing his lips on my collarbone, so I pressed mine on his temple.

—What an amazing way to start the day— I chuckled. His wide grin agreed with me.

After some cuddling on the bathtub and a few fluffy words that, alongside his voice, made me melt, we finally got out clean and dressed. He asked me to choose a tie for him and I stared at the collection he had brought. His suit had a charcoal tone and his shirt mixed light gray with darker stripes, so I grabbed a pink tie with a smirk and put it on him.

—I might be a tiny bit biased, but you look incredibly handsome today— I stated, taking a step back to glance at him from a better perspective. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back towards him, getting a giggle out of me.

—I'll have to attend a meeting later today, so you better stay close to me until then— he bit my lip before hugging me and deepening the kiss, and I felt my knees growing weaker by the second.

Room service arrived at around nine o'clock. Jumin and I shared the amazing hotel breakfast while talking about the plans for the day; after his reunion, we'd be able to have lunch together and hopefully spend the rest of the afternoon sightseeing a bit. I remembered I had to tell my friends I wouldn't make it to that night's _Yuri on Ice_ episode, seen as I was in a different country and all; after I kissed Jumin goodbye and wished him a wonderful morning, my phone rang.

—Right on time, I was about to call you!— I said after picking it up, waiting to hear Segismunda's cheerful voice.

I heard it, though it wasn't cheerful at all. Instead, it sounded off and a bit anxious.

—I think Hope might be cheating on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, cliffhanger, anyone? I’m sorry about making you wait, I hope at least the smut made it worth your time ;) As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated! Thank you for reading! <3


	20. Texts in China, insecurities in Korea and hope lost at the gaming store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen with a lot of characters lololololol (I’m so bad at writing summaries for my chapters)  
> Oh, right. We left it on Segis thinking that Hope was cheating on her, I guess I should point that out for the unraveling in this chapter :D Now really, does anyone ever read chapter summaries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! Cavalry’s here with another chapter! I’m sorry it took me so long to update, but hopefully I’ll be more regular from now onwards. Summer’s already here for me, yay! Now, let’s jump into the story, shall we?

It was small. It was light. It was sneaky. But it was there.

Jumin Han's impeccable professionalism couldn't be stained by a hickey. A few unwary businessmen stared too long for their own good and received the coldest, most terrible glance Jumin had to offer. Everyone was easily dissuaded from saying anything after that.

There was a video-conference with the team back in Korea, but things went quickly and smoothly since no one dared to say anything to the corporate heir that morning –or _ever_ , for that matter. Jaehee stayed on the other side of the screen while her boss gave her the protocols and orders to act according to the new deal, and she fought to regain her composure when the time came. She had to tell him.

—Mr Han— she said after clearing her throat—. There seems to be some sort of… bruise on your neck, right below your jaw.

That caught him off guard. He checked himself on the image from the screen until he finally discovered it. To his mind rushed the memories of a bathtub and some love-making. He arched his eyebrow and controlled the smirk that strived to shape his lips.

—Thank you for pointing it out, assistant Kang. Is that all?

—Yes, sir.

—Well, then. Go back to work.

—Immediately, sir. Have a good day.

—You too.

Jumin adjusted his cuffs while walking out of the room, escorted by a few subordinates and bodyguards. They were all too embarrassed –and scared for their lifes– to make any comments about his smirk while he pulled out his phone; he sent a brief text before resuming his busy morning.

_“There's no escape for my mischievous lady. I suggest you find a large scarf; after this evening, you'll likely need it.”_

* * *

I was still shocked because of Segismunda's words. I sat down and was about to ask her why she thought that when she spoke.

—Now open the door, I need to talk about this in person. Are you still in bed?

—I'm… ha— I laughed airlessly—. I'm not home. I'm in China.

—If that's a joke, it's not funny. Narumi, c'mon.

—It isn't, I promise. I left last night with Jumin, I'll tell you about it later. Now _you_ tell me, what made you think Hope's cheating on you?

Segismunda sighed. I could hear her kicking stones before sitting on the steps of my porch.

—She's been talking a lot with that guy, Seven. He sends her a picture of every new PhD Pepper can he's drinking and then accompanies it with a lame joke or something. Hope always laughs…

—Segis, honey, that's how people make friends. They've known each other for less than a day, and you two have been dating no more than a week. We're not five-year-olds anymore!

—But…

—But what?— I insisted when she went quiet.

She finally spoke with such a low tone that I had a hard time figuring out what she said. My heart melted when I finally understood.

—He's funnier than I am.

—Segismunda…!— I had never wanted to hug her as much as I wanted to then—. No one in this world or any other is funnier than you! And I'm not the only one who believes that, Hope thinks so too.

Segis didn't say anything. She didn't seem like it, but insecurities usually ate her out way too fast and sometimes she needed to lay herself on a friend that would put her back together. I made a mental note to tell Hope about that, so that she could take care of our dear repollito like she deserved.

—But… Hope is so much smarter and gorgeous…— she sighed—. And he's a guy. It would be so much easier for her to date a dude than a girl.

—Okay, Segis, I'm gonna be serious now: Seven has no boobs. He can't compete with you, no matter how many lame jokes he may throw around in a second.

She was still doubtfull, but my words were slowly getting to her. I pushed it a little more.

—Look, she's crazy about you. Her eyes always shine whenever you're around, and she allows you to tickle her and laughs at your puns even when she doesn't get them. That's why I think you should talk to her about this. Hope will understand, and hearing how much she likes you from her instead of from me will be a bigger relief for you.

She sighed, but I knew she'd talk to her. Still, I felt a bit guilty not being there to comfort her in person. She cleared her throat, ready to leave that deep conversation behind, and then searched for the gossip.

—So… are you actually in China?— to my affirmative answer, she screamed a bit—. YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING. Is he with you?

I explained how Jumin had convinced me to join him and then turned the call into a video-call so that she could see the enormous room. She'd comment on every little detail and even notice things I hadn't seen before, which wasn't hard considering how immense it all was. When I showed her the bathroom, she smirked.

—Narumi…

—Yes?

—Why is there water everywhere?

My intense blush was enough answer. She laughed like crazy and demanded details _or else_ , and I was forced to confess how Jumin had rewarded me for accompanying him. She squealed like a seal while aplauding with one hand –basically smashing her leg with it.

—So, if he can't take his Mr Han-ds from you, where is he now?

—Segis, you have a problem with puns. And he's on meetings and such, but I think we'll have lunch together.

—You mean, _he'll_ have lunch and you'll have orgasms.

—Segismunda! I'm hanging up.

—No, please, sorry! I'll behave.

I exhaled grumpily. I knew it was childish of me to get so flustered over things like that, but it was really awkward for me to talk about sex in captain. I mean, in general. Oh, God…

—I really have to go. I'm starting to think with puns, so too much Segis for the day— she laughed a bit and I smiled—. When you talk with Hope tell me how it went, okay?

—Okay…

—It'll be alright, honey. You can do it.

—Thank you, Narumi.

We hung up. I was still a tad worried about her, though all that quickly went to the back of my head as soon as I received a certain message. I shivered, smirking in anticipation, and typed while getting obnoxiously flustered over my own words.

_“No scarf will be able to cover my love for you. If you want proof, hurry up and come. I can't wait to taste you again…”_

* * *

Hope was as lost as an octopus in a garage. She had never been to a gaming shop before, and those from Korea were _huge_. There were not only games, but all kinds of gaming peripherals and even merchandise.

Her insecure, rapid steps led her from section to section without success. Where was the LOLOL?! She walked faster, her strengh coming from the thoughts of drinking a can of PhD Pepper when she went back to Segis' place. She was so distracted thinking about her reward that she crashed entirely against another customer, who jumped backwards completely scared.

—I'm sorry! I wasn't looking…

What? Why was _he_ apologizing? She looked at the guy, who was just a bit taller than her, and she thought his blushed cheeks were so cute.

—It was actually my fault, so sorry.

—Are you hurt?

Hope shook her head and the guy calmed down a bit. He smiled nervously and twiddled the box he was holding, and when Hope payed more attention to it she realized it was something related to LOLOL. An expansion? An action figure? Who knew, but he had gotten that _somewhere_ and Hope would find out where that _where_ was.

—Do you know where the LOLOL section is?

When he energetically nodded, the hairpins holding his blonde locks almost flew away. His eyes were shining with little stars of light, as if he were some anime character.

—I can show you!

—Yes, please!

Hope followed the cute stranger around the shop. He seemed to know it better than the shop assistant himself, so Hope assumed he spent an awful lot of time there. Maybe he and Segis had a shared love for the gaming universe.

—Here we are!— he opened his arms towards the shelves and quickly put his hands back in his pockets—. There's also some more merchandise over there, like plushies and clothes.

—Thank you so much!

She looked through the shelves while the guy walked away flustered, but her odissey had just begun. Segismunda had told her she wanted a specific something, and she couldn't remember the name. All she knew was that it sounded epic, but every name there sounded epic.

Hope was about to cry when the cute customer reappeared. His cheeks instantly blushed to the sight of her.

—I didn't know you were still here…— he stuttered—. You must really like this game.

—I don't— Hope blurted, frustrated—. I'm trying to buy a present for my girlfriend, but I can't remember what she wanted.

He seemed a bit disappointed when he heard the word “girlfriend”, but offered to help anyway. She appreciated it so much, because as soon as she told him the few details she could remember he chose one of the boxes with a title that looked familiar.

—I think you're looking for this one. If it turns out we got it wrong, she can always exchange it for the one she truly wants.

—That's true— Hope smiled, holding the box as if her life depended on it—. Thank you so much for helping me,…

—… Yoosung— he completed with the shiest smile on the Earth. He looked down—. And you don't have to thank me. I hope your girlfriend likes it.

Hope's heart was melting for kind, cute Yoosung. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurriedly left to pay for the present.

—See you, Yoosung!

~~An ambulance arrived soon after Hope made her way home. Kind, cute Yoosung suffered a nosebleed that left him unconscious; he needed reanimation and a blood transfusion before finally recovering from their first encounter, and during his most delirious moments he swore he wouldn't wash his cheek ever again.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it! I’ll try to get the next chapter out on around Monday or Tuesday, so please look forward to it! Also, for all those who have no clue of Spanish, “repollito” means “little cabbage” and “cogollito” is “lettuce heart” –or something like that, lololol.  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments, and above all, thank you very much for reading! <3


	21. Donuts and a new love rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jurumi go sightseeing a bit before coming back from China and meeting up with Elizabeth 3rd, Segismunda and Hope. Also, there are **MAJOR spoilers** for episode 11 of Yuri on Ice, so please be careful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hiiiiii, you pretty being! Here’s the new chapter, a bit earlier than expected because it was either uploading today or Wednesday :P I’m not used to being a busy lady, lolololol.  
> As you may have seen in the chapter summary, there are major spoilers for episode 11 of Yuri on ice. Warning twice just in case, I really don’t want to spoil the series for anybody :S Well then, hope you enjoy reading!

It had been a wonderful yet tiring day.

I had spent the morning working my ass off on all the projects I needed to shape and finish for college and things were going somewhat smoothly. I missed working together with Segismunda, but I knew she was probably busy talking things out with Hope, so I focused on what I was doing and waited for the call.

When she finally did, she told me everything was alright. Hope had actually gifted her a LOLOL expansion that she had been wanting to play for a long time and I envied her, but was also happy about it.

—What did she say about what you told me this morning?— I asked then. Segis stuttered before lowering her voice.

—I haven't really talked about that yet. I will, I promise! Just… not now.

—Segis…— I sighed—. Why not now?

Her words blurted out as if she'd been trying to keep them inside forever, which scared the crap out of me.

—BecauseshejustmetthiscuteguyattheLOLOLstoreandwhatifhe'slikehersoulmateorsomething?! ShesaidhewasCUTEandbeingcuteisnotmythingOMGamIdoomed?

—She doesn't even like LOLOL, yet she went to the store to get you the expansion we both want. I'm hanging up now, I'm gonna call Hope and tell her everything.

—NOWAIT–

I did as I said, and soon enough Hope was asking Segismunda about the issue. My devilish grin would probably appear in my friend's nightmares, though they both called me later to thank me for my intervention. Things had been properly solved, Segis had been harshly scolded for not believing in Hope's undying love towards her repollito and everything was finally okay.

I thought of rewarding myself by exploring the hotel and possibly using the pool if I found it, but as soon as I opened the door I discovered myself facing a serious Jumin. His expression didn't change to the sight of me: instead, it became darker, attractive and menacing at the same time. I was _not_ used to _that_.

—J-Jumin? Is everything alright?

He advanced towards me and didn't stop. I took a step back for each step he came closer until my back hit the wall and he caged me against it with one of his arms. His eyes were staring right into my soul and I. Was. Going. To. Die.

—Care to explain?

His smooth voice was lower than usual, so low that it almost sounded like a growl. His finger pointed at the tiny, yet noticeable, bruise I had created that morning and I smirked when his eyebrow formed an arch.

—That's proof that my lips have been on your skin, right there…

My fingers played with the tie I had chosen myself; he took them with his free hand and placed them against the wall before finding his way to my neck. His nose rose goosebumps on my anticipating skin, then he pressed his lips on the same spot I had marked on him and kissed me as if we had all the time in the world. He spread kisses on other parts of my neck and a bit of my shoulder –all in a slow pace–, then focused again on the spot below my jaw and sucked. I moaned, to which he responded by holding me tighter against the wall.

He didn't stop there, though. I remembered his warnings about how greedy he could become, how he would take more than he gave, and I knew I was more than fine with it. Where should I sign? Did someone have a pen?

I fought a bit harder to free my arms and he let me use them; he probably knew I wouldn't push him away and he was right. I pulled him closer indeed and sank my fingers into his hair. Once he was done with his work of art, though, he pulled away to observe it. I could distinguish lust deep down in his eyes, though he was keeping a cool façade overall.

—I can understand now why you'd wanted to mark me that way— he spoke—. Everytime not only I but anyone sees those marks on you, they'll be reminded that you belong to me, just like I to you. They'll be reminded that only I can do that…

His finger distractedly touched my neck, and he kissed each bruise before finally making his way to my lips. Instead of the deep, bed-leading kiss I was expecting, he pecked me chastely before retreating with a fond smile. There were no ill intentions behind that loving expression.

I tilted my head, not really buying any of it. Was that his way of revenging, making me all hot and bothered before leaving me unsatisfied? I knew he was a tease, but not to that point… right?

—Don't you want to continue, Jumin?

—I do— he sighed with that same patient, loving smile—. I _will_. Just not now. While I enormously enjoy the intimacy we can achieve through our bodies, that is not the part I consider most important in our relationship. Taking your past into account, I thought I wanted to make sure we both know sex is not what's keeping us together, but a means to expressing what we already feel.

I would never be able to express with words what his statement meant to me. I hugged him with all the strength I could gather, laughing internally at the thought of being so overjoyed after being told I'd spend a sexless evening –which, don't get me wrong, was absolutely perfect.

Jumin and I had lunch in a fancy restaurant and then a car picked us up to visit some of the most iconic places of the city. There was a tour guide waiting for us at each new spot to explain the history behind the monuments and emblematic places, and Jumin's questions where really interesting as well. He'd also dismiss the rest of the people whenever we wanted some time alone, which I really appreciated; having four bodyguards constantly around was something I wouldn't get used to that easily. In fact, I was scared of not being able to pull through that. Anyway, I decided to forget about that for at least the time being, and enjoyed Beijing with Jumin. Bei(ji)ng with Jumin. Thank God I didn't say that out loud, lololol.

We had just been visiting the Forbidden City –which was B E A U T I F U L– when my boyfriend –hihi– opened the car door for me. I smiled at him and suddenly saw a bakery behind him, from which a hypnoticing smell was spreading. He only had to see my sparkly eyes to notice what had caught my attention, so by the time I wanted to realize we were already inside.

I'll save you the details of how great it smelled there, how delicious the sweets looked and how warm and welcoming everything in that store was. I'll just make a quick note on Jumin's jealousy seeing my lusty eyes on the chocolate cakes before I swooped towards the donuts.

That's right: I ordered one, and he had no idea what it was.

—I assume it's some kind of sweet, seen as we're in a bakery. Nonetheless, I must admit I've never had one before. I hadn't even heard about it up until now.

He seemed so serious and clueless and cute, all at the same time! I giggled and let him try mine; he acknowledged it was good, so we ordered a few more in different flavours and tasted them together inside the car while we were headed to the next location. They were pretty good, and since he seemed so charmed by them I started calling Jumin “donut” as a sweet pet name and he smiled to it every time.

—I'm glad to be called after such a delicious dessert, but I sincerely hope you still think of me as your favourite— he teased back, a discrete wink melting my everything.

—You know you'll always be my favourite— I admitted, feeling corny while my lips rewarded themselves with his. He complied, of course.

The sightseeing didn't go for much longer since we both were pretty tired. We arrived at the hotel soon to have some dinner before finally getting to our big ass bed. Now that I was a bit more awake to realize its size, I came to understand how immense it was indeed. Jumin and I could roll from one side of the mattress each and it would take a few spins for us to meet. Not that Jumin rolled, though; he observed me with an amused gaze while I proved my theory and let out a chuckle when I crashed on him.

—Four spins! I told you, this bed is huuuuge.

—Better wait until you see mine, my darling— his body caged mine between the sheets and I giggled while he planted a few kisses on my neck. His eyes then locked on mine and I caressed his cheeks—. Since we'll be attending to your appointment with Dr Gyeon after our plane lands tomorrow morning, would it be okay for me to take you to my penthouse right after? We could rest from our trip and you'd get to finally meet Elizabeth 3rd.

—I like that plan.

My plain answer couldn't hide the joy the mere thought of seeing Elizabeth 3rd brought me. I saw the faint shadow of concern in his face as soon as he came to think that maybe chocolate wouldn't be the only rival he'd have to face in order to get my heart, but it would be way too late when he completely understood how deep my love for cats was.

That night, Jumin cuddled me to sleep while stroking my back tenderly.

* * *

I thought the flight, the appointment and Jumin's presence would both tire and calm me down, but I was beyond anxious when we stood in front of his door. He noticed my little jumping and my general restlessness, his smirk being the only clue for me to guess that he knew the cause of it.

—Welcome to my home. Please, feel comfortable and do not hesitate to ask me for anything you might want.

—Okay! And thank you— I smiled and kissed his cheek before exploring the penthouse shyly.

He guided me through the rooms but let me go around freely, though when we arrived to the living room he asked me to wait there. I did, looking around a bit more before sitting down on the couch.

The place was so obviously expensive that at first it threw me off a bit. I had gotten used to spending time with Jumin in my comfort zone, so that was the first real chance I got at catching a glimpse of his actual, wealthy life style. It felt intimidating, and now that I was seeing with my own eyes his richness, I wanted to constantly make sure he knew I loved him for who he was, not for what he owned. Not that he had any doubts about it, though.

I remember thinking _“I could get married to this man”_ when he reappeared, fondly caressing Elizabeth 3rd's fur while holding her in his arms. It was such a tender, lovely picture…! I wanted to freeze time and stare at them forever.

—Narumi, let me introduce you to Elizabeth 3rd— they approached me, his soft voice making me smile instantly while I lifted a stuttering hand towards the animal—. Elizabeth 3rd, this is a really special person for me: the one who found you and brought you back to me not too many weeks ago. Her name is Narumi, and you'll hopefully see each other quite often from now on, so please, get along.

—Hello again, Elizabeth 3rd…

She meowed and proceeded to smell my finger. I waited; she didn't try to retreat, so I laid my hand on her soft fur and caressed it carefully, mostly behind her ear. She closed her eyes and seemed to enjoy it.

—Do you wish to hold her?

I frantically nodded and he passed her on to me. I hugged her tight –not too tight, since I didn't want to kill her or anything– while sitting on the couch, and after I let her on my lap she patted and massaged it before resting there like a little fur ball. I was gonna cry of happiness. Having a cat around again felt just right.

—She seems comfortable around you. Maybe she remembers you— Jumin said, sitting next to me and scooping us into his arms—. Or maybe she can sense just what an angel you are, my love.

—Jumin— I had shiny eyes when I looked at him, though I thought I could keep the tears in line—, I'm so happy…

—So am I— his fingers held my chin for a soft kiss—. How are you feeling? Doctor Gyeon said you might experience a slight discomfort since the treatment's nearly not done yet.

—My nose is just a tiny bit ticklish, but I'm feeling much better already than when I started. Saying thank you will never feel like enough.

We cuddled there like the fluffy family we seemed and slept until lunch time. Elizabeth 3rd followed us around everywhere, which made me happy, but Jumin had to keep her locked in a room when our bodies begged us for some intimacy.

Jumin's bed was way bigger, indeed, though I won't narrate the things that happened there –cue evil smirk. It was almost a pain to leave both the bed and the penthouse, but we had promised Hope and Segis that we'd be there for dinner and we simply couldn't miss it. The donut actually felt responsible for practically kidnapping me unnanounced, especially since I had plans with my friends, but I told him to shake it off because it had been my decision. He still apologized to them, but then Segis started ranting about Jumin being selfish over me and I wanted to kill her. She didn't seem like herself at all, but a wilder, more teasing version of herself. Was that even possible?

Our plan to wrap up the night was watching _Yuri on Ice_. I told Jumin he could leave earlier if he wanted to, seen as he was exhausted from the trip and our *cough* evening *cough*. He preferred to stay and cuddle me while we watched the whole thing, and I explained in whispers a few parts of the plot and the characters so that he'd understand enough to not get bored.

It would have been so beautiful and quiet… My dignity could have been preserved oh so well…

But no. It was episode 11.

Things were quickly getting to an end, and all the skaters poured their souls into their programmes. We were all teary-eyed, occasionally fangirling whenever Yuri and Viktor interacted with their rings and practically screaming to Yurio's _davai_ directed towards Otabek. Needless to say, the last scene killed our hearts. Let's end this? Yuri, what the hell were you thinking?!

—I have faith in Kubo-sensei, girls, we _must_ have faith— I repeated as a mantra while Segis muffled a scream on a pillow and Hope stared hopelessly –herselflessly?– at the screen.

Jumin wasn't a man that could get scared easily, and while he didn't seem like he was, he at least seemed to not understand what was going on. Poor thing was tired, so when I calmed down a bit I hugged him and strocked his hair.

—Why are you so stressed over two fictional characters breaking up?

—It's a bit too long to explain, donut— I pressed my lips on his head—. I'll try to fill you in on it tomorrow, okay?

He nodded and rested on me while my friends and I commented what we had just seen, trying to hold on to our last straws of sanity in the process. Hope observed Jumin Han –that's how she always called him–, moved by how cute he looked half asleep, and I corresponded her with an understanding smile. To that point, she had only seen formal Jumin, so discovering his tender side always came out as a shock.

—We should paint a moustache on him— Segis said then. I utterly refused and woke Jumin up so that we could leave before my friend did anything like that. She was capable of it, so my fear was justified.

—I had a lovely night, but I'm glad we're finally going home.

—Me too. Thank you for agreeing to this dinner, my friends loved you.

I spent the night at Jumin's penthouse. It was only fair since he had practically lived at my place all those other times; plus, I wanted to enjoy Elizabeth 3rd's company a bit more –even though Doctor Gyeon wouldn't approve of all those hours with her.

I smirked when the time to jump into action came.

—Jumiiiiin— I hugged him from behind while he was taking his tie off—. I ~~purposely~~ forgot to grab a pyjamas from home before coming here, can I borrow one of your shirts to sleep?

He turned to face me, a sexy smirk lighting his features as he got rid of the tie.

—It's a shame that you'd believe I'll let you sleep with clothes that don't fit. Or with any clothes at all, for that matter.

A meow distracted us. Jumin guided the cat back to her room and then closed the door behind him, looking at my now undressed body with lust and approval. After that, it didn't take long for us to get lost in each other's arms through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it for today! There's a special chapter that explores why Segismunda was so weird during dinner, you can read it in my One Shot Collection (it's Chapter 3: An unfathomable evening). Hope you enjoy it! As always, your kudos and comments are really appreciated! Have a wonderful day :3


	22. Special Chapter: Segis Oh Segis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn’t believe it if I told you, so just read the damn thing already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! As promised, here’s the special chapter regarding Segismunda’s odd behaviour. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Segis blinked and suddenly found herself staring at a computer screen. Not hers. Whaaaaaat.

She blinked again and looked at her body in a hurry. She was wearing a red T-shirt with sleeves rolled up her elbows and loose jeans. However, her panic only grew stronger to the sight of what was lacking. She checked below the shirt and confirmed it.

—My boobs are gone.

Segis wanted to cry when she moved in her seat, because that made her realize a bulge that she'd never had to experience before. There was _something_ below her pants that needed to be repositioned, but she wouldn't touch it even with a stick.

—Fuck, fuck, fuck, how did this happen? Am I dreaming?

She got up and stumbled on her own feet. The body wasn't clumsy, but her lack of practice on how to use it had made its appearance. She saw a black hoodie on the floor that reminded her of someone, and when she bent down to observe it closely some glasses slid down her nose. She took them off and then realized she couldn't see shit, so she put them back on immediately. However, those ugly yellow and black glasses she'd recognized.

—Why do I have to be freakin _him_. Why, of all people.

Segismunda kicked the hoodie and looked for a mirror to confirm her worst fears: a red-haired dork was looking back at her with lit cheeks and a frowning face. She then explored the place, searching the main door so that she could get back to her beloved, but some robotic security system wouldn't let her leave without an Arabic password. What the hell was that guy thinking?!?!

—SEVEN! WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WORKING RIGHT NOW?!

The scary voice made Segis jump on the spot, and she tried to hide somewhere. _Anywhere_. Nonetheless, the guy found her and carelessly dragged her back to her work station.

—The boss has been threatening us all morning to finish this mission and you haven't done shit. Both our necks are on the line, you lazy idiot, so get the fuck started with this before he actually kills us.

Segis sighed and pretended to do anything in the computer. The scary stranger left her alone, and that's when she frowned. Was that guy's job really that life-threatening? A few drops of sweat started rolling down to the thought that she might die because of being in the wrong body during the wrong time, so she thought she had to at least call Hope first. She required yet another password to access Seven's phone, so she instead switched to his already on computer and messaged Hope from her twitter.

Afterwards, Segismunda proceeded to become a human ball of sadness and broken dreams and she waited for an answer in between sobs. That would be a looooong day.

* * *

Seven screamed when he felt warm water against his face. Not even one second ago he had been working on his computer when he suddenly felt himself having a shower. How had that happened? Was the lack of sleep affecting him to the point where he couldn't even remember some parts of his day?

He brushed it off and kept on soaking his body before turning off the water. He was about to grab some shampoo when he realized the place looked different. The bottles were different as well. Was he in Vanderwood's bathroom? He'd kill him then.

—Repollitooooo— a muffled voice on the other side of the door startled him—. How much longer are you gonna stay in there? We're gonna be late!

Seven blinked. That sounded familiar. Wasn't it Hope's voice? The suspicion made him look at his own body for the first time; as soon as he saw it, he looked to the ceiling with a violent blush on his –Segis'? okay, here we go again– cheeks.

—Segis?— Hope now sounded concerned—. Are you okay?

—Yes, I am— Seven finally answered, feeling weird when he heard his own, feminine voice—. I'll be right there!

—Would you like me to come in instead…?

The muffled voice's tone was now playful. Seven had to check his nose in case he had a nosebleed, and then smirked. If he was trapped in a situation like that, the least he could do was enjoy it, right?

—I'm waiting for you, cogollito~

He thanked his own hacking skills for providing him with information about those two's relationship, although he didn't really understand the reasoning behind those pet names. He put on the bathrobe that was hanging near him before stepping out of the shower and right into Hope's arms. She hugged her alleged girlfriend and opened the robe just enough for her face to get buried in Segis' breasts. Seven shivered feeling both horny and guilty.

Hope giggled, glad that for once she didn't have to fight to stay there, and after she'd enjoyed herself for a bit she stood on her tiptoes to reach Segis's lips for a quick kiss.

—C'mon, baby, Narumi and Jumin are gonna be here any minute now.

The doorbell rang right then, subscribing Hope's words. She kissed her again before telling her to get dressed and hurried to open the door, leaving Error 707 alone in the bathroom.

Had she just said… _Jumin_?

Seven quickly got dressed after staring one more time at his new body on its full glory and wiggling his boobs a bit; it was fun having those! He also wished to have his maid costume there to try it on, but that sadly wasn't the case.

When he got out of the bathroom, the girls were cheerfully talking over a glass of wine –and a can of PhD Pepper on Hope's side– while Jumin observed the situation with a formal look and smiled politely from time to time. Seven couldn't believe his own eyes.

—There you are, Segis!— Hope got up to greet her (him? _it?_ ) with a kiss on the cheek before guiding her-him-it to their seat (I'm sweating to write this whole thing, God dammit)—. We can start having dinner then!

Seven said hi to everyone and took advantage of a pause in which Hope started serving food to unlock Segis' phone. It fortunately had no password, but a fingerprint recognition system. Once he was in, he quickly checked the messages with Narumi to have a general idea of the kind of friendship they had.

—Narumi's told me how much fun you two had back there, in China— Seven smirked, looking directly at her while talking and wiggling her eyebrows. Narumi blushed and kicked her from below the table, forcing the hacker to hold in a laugh.

—We surely did. I apologize for taking her with me in such a short notice, though; she told me you girls had plans for the night.

Seven nodded as if he felt just a tiny bit outraged.

—It's okay, at least we'll be able to watch _Yuri on Ice_ tonight. However, you probably should do something to compensate your selfish behaviour.

—Segis!

Narumi was dedicating Seven a killer glance. He smirked, knowing all too well he couldn't let the chance slip away, and focused again on Jumin. The businessman was looking back with a plain expression, waiting for him –her, whatever– to continue.

—I think you should do a good deed to compensate— he spoke—. Not to me, I'm fine, but I'm sure loads of people have asked you favours that you've refused, so maybe you should finally agree to one of them.

—Do you have something in mind?— Jumin asked, his frown a bit wrinkled.

—Mmm, let's see… You have a cat, right?

—Her name's Elizabeth 3rd. Narumi just met her today.

—Well, she's told me you have the poor animal isolated from the rest of the world. Maybe you should let your friends be with her a little more often, I'm sure they'd appreciate it.

Narumi and Hope couldn't understand what was going on. Jumin frowned to the idea of the RFA meeting his beloved cat, especially since Zen didn't even want to know about her existence and Seven was a sadist. The poor man shivered to the thought of being forced to let him spend some time with Elizabeth 3rd, but maybe Segismunda was right: he had been a bit selfish.

—I'll think about it. Thank you for your honest feedback.

—You're welcome— Seven happily grinned, patting Jumin's shoulder.

He started devouring his food while the other three stared at each other confused. Narumi stroke Jumin's hand and started eating while making a mental note to scold her friend when they were alone.

Hope saw then a light on her phone and turned it on to find several twitter notifications. They were all from Segis, telling her something had happened and she had somehow swapped bodies with Seven. Hope giggled until she realized she kept getting messages from Segis while her girlfriend was sitting right next to her, stuffing her mouth with tons of food.

She stood up and dragged her with her after excusing themselves to the other couple. Once they were alone, she showed “Segis” her phone.

—What the hell is this? Did you get hacked or something?

Seven was gonna answer when he blinked. He found out he was at his place again, his hands on the keyboard after they'd been typing another message to Hope. He grinned and kept on sending them to keep up the charade.

Poor Segis slept on the sofa that night, crying while holding a pillow that was nearly not as good as Hope's curvy body. Her girlfriend was too ashamed to sleep with her since she couldn't tell whether it was still Seven or not.

Last but not least, Jumin had too many nightmares about Seven stealing his adored cat. After he woke up for the umpteenth time, he decided he hadn't been selfish to the point of deserving that fate and decided to increase the security surrounding his penthouse. He had to make sure his dear Elizabeth 3rd was safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! Did you expect it to be the reason why Segis was so weird during dinner? I just felt like going crazy, and I have a few more body swaps stored that I might upload separately from the fic. Keep an eye for next chapter, as I’ll upload it right away with a special surprise that I hope you like <3


	23. I’m so bad at titles, let’s just call this one PEPPERONI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some angst involving Elizabeth the third, but luckily no one dies. Also, Narumi visits Jumin’s office and Segismunda and Hope sneak in to shower us with their love ( **WARNING: there’s smut and loads of fluff** ) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful beings! This chapter’s special because, as you may have already noticed, it was written by the lovely Alice Carroll <3 I was curious as to see what she’d do with my characters and I’m really happy with how it turned out! It was a great honor having her write for my fic, so dear, if you read this, thank you very very much!! As for everyone else, if you don’t already know who Alice is, please, check her out: http://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll Her fanfics are beyond wonderful and she made me fall head over heels for the Yooseven ship <3

I woke up at my boyfriend’s luxurious penthouse with a smile. It had certainly been a wonderful night and I felt refreshed and happy, but my heart sunk when I tried to reach for him and found out that enormous bed was –after hours of searching, it was huge indeed– empty. Where was he?

I went out of the room and followed the magnificent aroma of pancakes, starting to salivate. My steps led me to the kitchen where, to my delight, I found Jumin cooking in an apron.

—Good morning, princess— he smiled at my sight.

I blushed, advancing towards him and embracing him from behind before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

—Good morning, Jumin. What are you doing?— I asked, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

—Pancakes. I was going to take them to bed to wake you up, but apparently you were faster than I. I’m sorry if waking to an empty bed made you feel lonely.

—A little— I pouted, teasing him, and played with his hair while he grinned.

—Go to bed and let me compensate for that.

I rushed to the bedroom and shouted I had arrived right after jumping on the bed. Apparently, that woke our precious Elizabeth the 3rd up. She walked towards me, meowing, and that was when I realized. She was limping.

I took her with utmost care, examining her paw.

—Jumin— I called him with an affected tone.

He appeared a second later with a tray with pancakes. His face turned serious at my worried look.

—Is anything the matter?

—Has Elizabeth ever limped?

We took her to the vet right away. Well, actually, we called the vet to have her examined.

—Has she ever done that before?— he asked.

Jumin shook his head.

—She seems to be alright— the doctor said, petting her head as the good girl she had been during the entire examination.

—Then why would she do that?— Jumin replied, his nervousness increasing. He wouldn't seem too unsettled from the outside, but I knew him now well enough to notice how he felt.

—Animals sometimes do these kinds of things when they want to call their owner’s attention— the vet looked around—. I see you don’t have any other pets. Have you been out of home oftener recently, Mr Han?

Jumin turned pale.

—I guess I can’t deny that— he answered, looking at me, serious.

—Well, that could be the case then. I’m sure her paw is okay, so try to spend more time with her if you can. If you don’t notice any improvement, call me again or take her to my clinic. I’ll have a better look on her then.

Jumin agreed. His face had a guilty expression when he took Elizabeth on his arms. I gulped, not knowing what to say.

—She’s been feeling neglected all this time and I hadn’t even noticed— he whispered, caressing her fur.

I felt I was to blame for that situation as well. My eyes sadly glanced at Elizabeth 3rd while I rested a hand on one of her healthy paws.

—It’s my fault too— I said then, looking at the floor—. I guess I took too much of your time.

Jumin freed one of his hands to lift my chin and intertwined his eyes with mine.

—I wasn’t implying that. It was I who should have known Elizabeth the 3rd’s feelings, you don’t have to feel guilty— he thought for a while, looking at Elizabeth—. I should take the day off to be with her. Would you like to spend it with us?

I couldn’t say no to that smile.

The three of us cuddled on the sofa. We intended to watch a film, but ended up just petting Elizabeth the 3rd and sharing soft kisses. Maybe, too probably, this was not the best thing to do taking into account my allergy; however, human beings are weak and that small, beautiful thing lacked attention, so damn me if I wasn’t going to give it to her. Besides, Jumin Han. I was cuddling with the two most perfect beings on earth, don’t blame me.

We spent like that all day until I fell asleep and Jumin had to carry me to the bed, where I woke up the next morning. I opened my eyes to see Jumin getting dressed for work.

—What time is it?— I asked, still half asleep.

—Seven o'clock— he answered, approaching me to kiss my forehead—. You can sleep more if you want to. There are some urgent matters that require my attention back at the office, but I'll be back as soon as I can.

I wanted to stay in bed a little longer, but I felt kind of bad doing so knowing he had to leave. Also, staying at his penthouse without him was a bit weird. Maybe it was time for me to leave too.

I shook my head and put on my clothes.

—You’re not having breakfast?— he asked.

—Oh, I thought I should go home since you’re leaving— I replied.

—It’s alright, you can stay here as much as you want to.

I finally accepted to stay for breakfast although he was already leaving. He kissed me on the cheek while I ate a wonderful piece of cake he had offered me and drank some tea, and I watched him go. It was so upsetting to witness how early he had to start working, but there was nothing to be done.

Elizabeth meowed under the table, taking me out of my thoughts. I picked her up carefully and lovingly. She massaged my lap and comfortably curled there, making me want to cry. She was just so adorable!

Soon after, I finished breakfast and got ready to leave when Jumin called me on my phone.

— _Good morning, Narumi, did you finish your breakfast?_

—I did— I answered while tying my shoes.

— _Was it to your liking?_

—Absolutely, thank you very much— I smiled.

— _You're welcome, I’m glad you enjoyed it. May I ask you a favour?_

—Of course— I nodded even though he couldn't see me, although that had caught me off guard.

— _I left some important papers in a black folder on my desk at home. Could you bring them to the office? I could send assistant Kang if it’s too inconvenient for you, but she’s out on an errand at the moment and she would take longer than you to bring them._

—Sure, there’s no problem— I answered, already looking for the room in which he worked when he got the chance to do it at home. It didn't take me long to find it and locate the folder he was referring to—. I think I got them.

— _Thank you so much, Narumi. I’ll send driver Kim to pick you up._

We hung up and I waited patiently until he appeared. Things worked pretty smoothly in those spheres of society, so just around fifteen minutes later I was entering the C&R building. My arms were protectively embracing the folder; I felt as nervous as I got the first time I went there, even more taking into account our current relationship. I didn’t trust my orientation and wanted to make sure I didn’t get lost, so I asked for Jumin’s office at the reception.

—Are you the new girl?— she asked, her artificially pink lips curling up into an exaggerate and over-polite smile. I was about to answer negatively when she kept talking—. Good, you arrive sooner than expected. Did you bring the photocopy of your papers?

—Eh, I...

—There’s no problem, sweetheart— she continued speaking—. Come with me, I’ll take it to the nearest photocopier. Follow me, darling.

I followed the posh lady, not really knowing how to tell her she was mistaken. She was going to take the folder when I remembered Jumin had told me those were important papers. Maybe it was something classified and he would get in trouble if someone saw them. I embraced the folder closer, backing a bit from her.

—Is anything the matter, dear?— she smiled again.

—I am not...

At that moment, we heard the rushing steps of someone walking down the corridor.

—Just a moment, darling— the girl said—. Jaehee, good morning!— she exclaimed when Jumin’s assistant passed her.

She smiled politely and was about to go away when the girl took her by the arm.

—Did you hear the latest news about John and Jane’s relationship? Isn’t it upsetting? I really thought…

She started to talk and it didn’t look like she was going to stop in a while, so Jaehee interrupted her.

—I have work to do, Miss Choi, and I recommend you to continue with your tasks too— Jaehee finally looked at me and startled—. I’m sorry, but aren’t you...?

—She’s the new girl that’s working for the computers department.

—I am not!— I finally got to say, exasperated.

The strange girl looked at me with a surprised expression on her eyes but without losing her smile.

—And what are you doing here, darling?

—I need to give these papers to Ju... Mr Han— I finally got to say.

—But Mr Han is too busy for any girl to interrupt him.

Any girl? My will to kick her ass was rapidly increasing. I tried to keep things peaceful, though.

—But...

—Enough, Miss Choi— Jumin’s assistant thankfully intervened—. This way, please, Miss Narumi.

I gladly followed her, happy to get rid of that obnoxious Miss Choi. Watch your labels for next time!

Jaehee reminded me which door was Jumin's and I recognised it instantly. I thanked her and knocked before entering quietly. Jumin smiled to my sight and all the anger I had carried within me after Miss Choi’s words vanished instantly. I smiled back.

—Hi, Narumi— he said, greeting me with a gentle kiss.

—Hi— I returned the kiss and blushed—. Was this the folder?

He opened it and nodded.

—Yes, thank you very much.

—It’s nothing.

Then I realized. It was really strange that Jumin had forgotten documents at home –more so if they were important.

—Are you still worried about Elizabeth?— I asked.

He sighed.

—I guess it would be of no use to deny it. But...— he paused, smiling.

—But?

—I think I have a solution for the problem. And until then, I know a way to divert my thoughts from the subject.

He put his Han(ds) –sorry– round my waist and brought me closer to him, kissing me again. This time, however, the kiss was deeper.

—Jumin, we’re at your office— I complained, trying to move back although not really willingly, but he tightened his grab. His smirk widened.

—Are you embarrassed?

—A little— I moaned when he licked my neck teasingly.

—Let’s play a game— he grinned, locking his door—. I’ll make you a question. If you answer correctly, I’ll let you go. If, on the contrary, your answer is wrong, you’ll take off one article of clothing of my choosing— he sat on his chair and pulled me on his lap—. Do you want to play?— I nodded, blushing and excited. How the hell could I ever say no?—. Good. You’ll have to answer quickly since we don’t have much time. Question number one.

He started to post difficult question about economy and business management and, of course, all my answers were incorrect –not that I wanted to get them right either.

I had already been left without my jersey and shirt, and we were just making out, panting and moaning. My hands were fidgeting with his tie while he was playing with the clasp of my bra when someone knocked at his door. He made an annoyed sound as I moved back and pulled me again against his body, but the knocking insisted.

—It could be important— I managed to articulate between my panting, much to my dismay.

He sighed but let go of me and I put on my clothes quickly as he stretched his shirt and tie and fixed his hair. I took my things and got ready to go out when Miss Choi entered, startling when she saw me there.

—Mr Han, the new girl is waiting for you outside— she said—. Should I tell her to come in?

—Shouldn’t assistant Kang be asking me that?— he replied annoyed, which honestly made me smile. Fuck you, Choi!

—I’m sorry— she murmured.

—Assistant Kang— he called her. She appeared behind Miss Choi with a sigh—. Tell her to come in— he shifted his look towards me—. We’ll continue later... discussing our most important business.

I nodded fervently, blushing, and could feel how he grabbed my ass as I went out of his office. He was going to kill me one day.

* * *

Hope was preparing dinner. It was going to be a surprise for Segis since she wanted to show her the love she felt towards her. She smiled. How could she be so silly?

When I had told her that Segis was jealous, she couldn’t believe it. She knew her girlfriend could be a little insecure some times, but she would have never guessed chatting with other boys would make her feel so bad. She was almost offended. She always showed her how much she loved her, or so she tried. And why did she have to learn about that through me and not Segis herself? So when she faced her to talk to her about the subject, she was rather upset.

—Narumi has told me everything!— she yelled at her, entering their bedroom.

Segis looked at her, surprised, dropping her phone and widening her eyes at her sight. Then Hope noticed. She was about to cry.

She started to make complaining sounds as she paced in and out of the room. Segis looked at her. Why was she doing that? Hope was just angry that her anger at Segis had gone away. She needed to hug her but didn’t want to do it because it was important for her that her girlfriend noticed she was upset about her jealousy. She was the only one for her. Why was it so difficult to understand?

She turned, faced her, and pointed out at her.

—Segis!

Segis straighted up.

—You’re silly!— Segis looked at her, puzzled, and Hope started to pout—. Why don’t you trust me?

They both became a crying and hugging mess, Segis apologizing over and over again and Hope exclaiming how she loved her.

When they finally calmed down and could do something that resembled human interaction more, they talked about it.

—But I’m a _girl_ and he’s a _boy_ , and not any boy but a witty, funny and clever boy! It’s too frustrating.

—You’re not a girl, you’re Segis, you’re... you are you! And I love _you_ , not any random witty person, let it be a boy or a girl or whatever.

Segis sobbed between her breasts, hugging her tighter.

—For real?

—De verdad de la buena— Hope answered.

Segis smiled.

Hope smiled at the memory, but also became a blushing mess when she remembered what happened later. She had already made dinner and got everything ready and it was still early for Segis to arrive, so she decided to take a quick shower. The hot water was not a good combination with the thoughts of the previous night, and she soon found her fingers reaching to her crotch. She moaned and whispered Segis' name, chuckling at her own boldness. It had been a time since she last touched herself since Segis was always there to do the task for her and it felt kind of embarrassing to do it at their bathroom.

Her moans grew louder and then she heard the door of the bathroom opening. She froze. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even heard Segis opening the front door.

—So impatient— Segis' voice teased her from the other side of the curtain.

Hope didn’t say anything.

—Continue— Segis said and Hope heard how her trousers fell on the floor. 

She complied, forcing one more finger into herself, moaning Segis' name. The curtain was drawn and Segis poked it her head, grinning. Hope moaned, louder, stretching out her free arm to reach her, needy. Segis entered the bath and embraced her, substituting her hand with her own, massaging her sensitive points skilfully and lovingly, kissing her slowly and teasingly.

They ended up panting, lying on the bath, cuddling all wet and feeling the water colder than their bodies.

—The dinner was a great surprise, but giving me the dessert before it was even a better one— Segis laughed, kissing her.

Hope blushed.

—Shut up, you arrived earlier!

—Yes I did, but it wasn’t my fault. I really wanted to see you— she smiled, going out of the bath and taking a towel for Hope and another for herself.

They had dinner and ended up cuddling in the bed, looking for memes on Segis' phone and laughing like idiots.

—Look, that’s you when you arrived here and found yourself all alone— Segis laughed, pointing at a picture of a dog walking himself.

—And whose fault was it?— Hope punched her arm.

—I’ll compensate— Segis replied, taking off her T–shirt instantly and jumping on Hope.

She laughed as Segis started to take off hers and demanded kisses. They made love again and fell asleep soon afterwards, cuddling and happy for the love they felt for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for today! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did; if that’s the case, please, feel free to send lots of love to Alice through the comments or directly at her own and beautiful fanfics! <3


	24. Through good, bad and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally comes in which Seven reunites with the love of his life amongst tons of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the chapter title make sense? I’m getting worse at it the more time goes by xD Oh, well, hi there, wonderful beings of light! Here’s today’s chapter, a bit fluffier than usual –is that possible? Oh, well. I really hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated <3 Enjoy!

Jumin admitted to himself it was time to do what he had been postponing for a week. He adjusted his tie with an angry frown, his logical nature desperately trying to make peace with the upcoming events of the evening. _“It might do good to Elizabeth 3rd, and I am a man of my word”_ , he repeated to himself.

He had texted Seven. As Jumin had promised in exchange for the information about the Chois, he invited him over to the penthouse so that he could spend some time with Elizabeth 3rd. There would be bodyguards, of course, but he wondered whether to call me or not. He was more aware of my own allergy treatment than I was, as he strived to protect my health at all costs. However, I had shown no signs of discomfort whatsoever and he really wanted me to be by his side when it happened. He'd need the support.

I was finishing some home chores that had not been resolved when he called me. My hand automatically flew towards the phone as I grew ashamed of myself: I had spent so much time with Jumin lately and I still wanted more. It was crazy.

—Hi, donut!

He smiled to the cheesy nickname, secretly loving it. Just by hearing my voice he felt so much more relaxed.

—Hello, love. How are you feeling?

—I'm great, you don't need to worry— I said—. What about you, are you home yet?

—I'm on my way. I'd like you to come, would it be possible?

—Sure, though you sound concerned. Is everything alright?

He sighed. I was quickly becoming _sugoi~!_ at noticing when he was worried about something, which felt incredibly good. I had never been so close to someone before. Aaaaaand that sort of sounded as if I was glad he was having a hard time. Poor donut, of course I wasn't happy about that! Oh, wait, he's talking. Narumi, focus.

—It will be, hopefully. However, I'd prefer to go through this evening's events with you.

He told me about his cat-abuser friend and how he'd have to let him spend some time with ~~our~~ his beloved cat. I gasped, quickly grabbing my coat.

—I'll be right there!

He thanked me and hung up. I opened the door to find a fancy car parking in front of it, and just shook my head with a smile as I hopped in. Of course Jumin knew I'd say yes.

A bodyguard held the door of the car open for me and escorted me inside the building. He waited with me while the elevator arrived, and that wouldn't have been awkward if the building didn't have so many damn floors. Like, seriously. There were still 24 floors between the elevator and us and the guy wouldn't move. Was he even breathing?

I stared at him trying to be discreet. No sign he was alive. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, so I couldn't know where he was looking. I sighed and carried my weigh from the left leg to the right. Still as a statue. The man didn't even flinch. Was he a machine?

The elevator wasn't arriving any time soon, should I make small-talk? Usually a bit of silence wouldn't kill me, I was awkward enough without chit-chat. Not that graveyard silence was any better, though.

Luckily for me, the door bursted open and a lively presence irrupted in the place.

—Oops, hi there!

Seven smiled in our direction and stood in front of the elevator door, waiting for it to arrive just like us. I astonishedly recognized him while he put his hands inside his pockets and looked elsewhere.

—Seven?

He tilted his head towards me, slightly confused and taken off guard. His finger lifted his glasses a bit while the recognition blossomed on his face.

—Hope's friend, right? Narumi?

—Yes, hi! What a coincidence, what are you doing here?— I asked while shaking his hand.

—I'm answering the call of love— he responded in a funny voice, although his cheeks were red indeed—. What about you?

Even if he had asked, it felt like he already had that information. The slight wiggle of his eyebrows reminded me of Segismunda and made me avert my eyes from his.

—Actually, same. Sort of…— I giggled nervously, not really knowing if I should tell him about my relationship with Jumin or not. I chose to keep it simple and abstract.

He smirked and let silence settle between us. It wasn't as asfixiating as before, though. Seven kept fidgeting, his hands in his pockets, his body swinging on his feet. While the doors of the elevator opened, he started humming a melody that I didn't recognize and moved his head to the beat of the sound. He noticed that I was smiling and started dancing a bit less discreetly to make me laugh, which he achieved. _“Sorry, Segis, he is funny –not as much as you, though!”_ , I thought.

His little dance got him face to face with the bodyguard, who just wouldn't move. He had gotten into the elevator with us, which had been the only prove so far that he wasn't a statue. However, his expression wouldn't change. His lips wouldn't even tremble the tiniest bit. It was worrying, to say the least.

—Haha, I guess you don't like my song that much, ha…— Seven awkwardly said, redirecting the dancing towards me. He then leaned on my ear a bit, still shooting occasional glances at the bodyguard—. What's with him? Is he okay?— he whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders, having absolutely no idea.

—My theory is that he's a robot— I murmured back. He nodded in agreement.

The ride was eased by Seven's presence, thankfully. I didn't even realize we both were headed to the last floor until the elevator stopped and we got out.

—Wait, so… are you here to see…?

Jumin opened the door then, interrupting me. He was wearing his suit, just as usual, but his tie was a bit loose and his fingers were playing with the cufflinks of his wrists. Was he…? Was he going to roll up his sleeves? Was he purposely trying to end my life with an atractiveness overload?

I coughed and prominently blushed when Jumin advanced towards me, his hand gently holding mine as he drove it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. If I had been a man in that moment, my excitement would have been too damn obvious.

—Thank you for coming, my dear— our hands remained together while my boyfriend focused his attention on his other guest—. Good evening, Luciel. Shall we proceed?

Why did the atmosphere suddenly look like we were about to have a threesome? Was it just me and my dirty thoughts? Okay then.

We walked inside the penthouse –all three of us and the bodyguard. As it turned out, he wasn't only there to escort me; he was actually Elizabeth 3rd's bodyguard along with another one that was already with her. His mission was to stay near Seven –or Luciel, how many names does he have anyway?– and prevent him from doing anything to Jumin's cat. I also suspected he was there to frighten the red-haired man, and it was slowly working.

Jumin introduced us properly before going through the rules to deal with Elizabeth 3rd all over again. I must confess I was just staring at him with love and fluffiness dripping from my eyes and from each pore in my skin, and obviously Seven wasn't listening either; he had already spotted his beloved and was impatient to hug her.

—… and I will have them remove you immediately shall you violate any of said rules. Have I made myself clear?

—Sure, sure! Can I take her now?

Seven was jumping. Jumin looked at me with an apprehensive glance, which shook me out of my trance. Since we were holding hands, I squeezed his fingers and dedicated him a reassuring smile. He sighed and let his shoulders down.

—Alright. Go slow as to not scare her away, please.

Seven surprisingly followed Jumin's instructions. He was too overjoyed and we all could notice that –especially poor, confused Elizabeth 3rd–, but there were two people looking after her well-being so she felt safe.

Elizabeth thankfully didn't die that evening. Eventually, she got used to Seven's presence and although she didn't seem to like him, she tolerated him. Luciel on the other hand was being gentler and more careful than usual, or so I'd been told, and he gradually calmed down until he got to enjoy the experience in a quieter way. That also helped reduce Jumin's risk of suffering a heart–attack.

We –Seven, Jumin and I– ended up sitting on the floor, caressing Elizabeth 3rd's fur as she went from one of us to the other. We shared a chat about diverse topics. I enjoyed seeing Jumin's interactions with one of his closer friends, if it could be called that way, and Seven's presence was easygoing. A bit of a handful sometimes, yes, but he was also sweet in his own way. Also, I could relate with him in terms of cat–loving beings.

My sweet and adorable donut kissed my hand from time to time throughout the evening. Seven seemed shocked to see it, and so he said.

—I never thought I'd live to see Mr CEO smiling. You even look like a human being now!

That was odd. I tilted my head towards my boyfriend in a mute question.

—You know, in the RFA he's always acting high and mighty, like some cold, emotionless robot— Seven cleared out—. It's weird to see him so lovey–dovey.

They had talked to me briefly about the RFA, the association they both belonged to alongside a few more friends, and I assumed those were the closest people in Jumin's life besides his father and me. However, I couldn't really see the robot side Seven was speaking about.

—I believe I'm becoming a better man thanks to Narumi's love— he confessed then. I honestly don't know who blushed more out of the three of us. Probably Seven—. There's a long way to go still, though I'll be looking forward to any future that has you in it, my darling.

He caressed my cheek with a fond smile. If I hadn't exploded then, it was because I would after the following dialogue.

—It… it almost looks as if you're proposing to her.

Jumin's eyes went wide open. He considered Luciel's words, then a faint smile crossed his features as his fingers placed my hair behind my ear.

—How happy would I be to have you as my wife?

I fainted. Little afterwards, my body collapsed and exploded. As if that weren't enough, a bomb somewhere went off and my corpse died. Yeah. That's how it happened.

Except it wasn't. I could only feel the rapid beats of my heart against my chest as Seven's shocked look jumped between Jumin I–want–to–be–your–H(usb)an(d) and me.

—Jumin, I think you should plan this in secret instead of telling her right away— Seven laughed it off, but I could see no sign of joke in Jumin's eyes.

—That may be right. Sorry— he said, his lips pressing a kiss on my hand before he laid his attention on Elizabeth 3rd again—. I'll make sure to ask you properly when the time comes.

This man. My heart. Oh, God.

I was still shocked when we discovered three hours had gone by. Jumin was surprised by Seven's good behaviour and invited him to stay for dinner.

—Do you mind, Narumi? I know I promised you an intimate dinner…— he asked me privately while we were arranging things.

—Not at all, I like having him over. However, I think I should sleep at my place tonight. I'm starting to have a few allergy symptoms.

—Is that so?

His arms laced around my body as he kissed my temple tenderly. He apologized in a low voice and I shook it off with a hand.

—I chose to be here and spend time with Elizabeth. Don't feel guilty, okay? You're not to blame.

He nodded unconvinced. I took his chin and placed a few pecks on his lips until he melted to them and asked for a deeper kiss. He got it, of course.

—Now that I know I'll wake up to an empty bed tomorrow, I don't want tonight to end. Isn't it foolish?

I laughed, knowing all too well I felt the same way. My arms hugged him tighter and we shared another breath-taking kiss before returning with Seven.

Dinner went by too quickly. All of a sudden, I found myself inside Seven's car texting Jumin and actually, truly sad that I wouldn't fall asleep next to him that night. Seven helped a bit, his conversation was funny and he also shared some new information about my boyfriend that I loved knowing.

—He loves cat puns, although no one ever understands his jokes. They're either too bad or too witty, up to you to decide which one!

—Probably too witty. Still, I must confess I love bad jokes.

—Then there's no doubt, you two are meant to be!— he laughed while parking in front of my place—. Ah, I had fun. And I think our dear Jumin Ham on a jam will allow me to see Elly a bit more often meow~

Okay, Segis would definitely kill me if she ever learned how I thought Seven and her should be best friends. I giggled before the name and he glanced at me with a slightly shy grin.

—He seems happier having you around. It feels as if he found someone he can open up to, so… thank you, I guess. For taking care of him.

—You're so sweet, Seven! Thank you for saying that, and for driving me home.

I hugged him and wished him a good night. He drove away as I entered my house, changed into my pyjamas and crawled into my lonely bed.

That night, I dreamt about weddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, let me remark how the song Seven was singing and dancing while waiting for the elevator was Geniously Hacked Bebop. Now that we’re through with that… I hope you liked this chapter! I’m especially happy with this one, re-reading it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside <3


	25. Sick Hope and wedding talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Hope is sick, let’s give the poor gal some fanservice (and a minor spoiler of _Yuri on Ice_ for the rest of you, lololol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, you sweet human beings! It’s taken me a while to get another chapter out because I was working on another Mystic Messenger fanfic, one I’m actually releasing today! The first chapter is out already, so if you check it out I hope you like it <3 Of course, I’ll keep uploading this one as well ^^ Enjoy the reading!

I woke up with a strange feeling, which didn't vanish throughout the day. The lingering memory of seeing myself in a bridal dress on a dream may have had something to do with it.

I brushed it off, texted Jumin to tell him that I loved him and moved on to my home chores. I had just finished taking care of my laundry by the time my phone rang.

—Hi, Segis! What's up?

—Narumi, can I ask you a favour? Hope is sick.

—Of course, does she need something?

Segismunda gave me a list of errands to run so that she could stay to look after her cogollito. She sounded a bit worried, so I hurried to the store to get everything.

When Segis hung up, she immediately went to check on Hope. She was in their bed, a cold cloth on her forehead to ease the fever a bit. Poor thing still made an effort to smile as Segis sat down next to her. Good thing is, she only had a bit of food poisoning. As it wasn't even contagious, Segis could be near her without catching anything.

—How are you feeling?— she asked in a soft voice while rubbing her thumb on her girlfriend's palm.

—I think this is what Giorgi felt when Anya left him— Hope responded in a raspy voice before coughing a bit. They both laughed a bit.

—So dramatic— Segis said—. C'mon, let's change your cloth. It's burning up again.

Segis took it and was about to head to the bathroom when she realized Hope's face was too cute. She kissed her forehead and then smirked.

—You're so hot, babe…

Hope let out a soft giggle and squirmed in bed a little. A little later she already had Segis putting the wet cloth back on. It felt refreshing, and even though she was feeling like crap, she honestly loved being so cared for.

—Thank you for taking care of me, repollito.

Repollito was in the process of dying. She couldn't hold back the smile that lit her face, although she was noticeably worried.

—In exchange, you have to get better— to Hope's lively nod (which made her a bit dizzy), her smile widened—. Okay then. Since you're behaving so well, do you want me to read for you?

Hope's eyes shone. Of course she did! Segismunda asked her to suggest a book and the first that came to her mind was _The catcher in the rye_. Segis picked it up.

Hope let her eyelids fall, relaxed by her cogollito's voice narrating passages of the book. She'd sometimes open them up to stare at her all lovingly, and Segis would blush as soon as she noticed eyes nailed on her. Her tongue would stumble upon the words and she'd stutter. Hope giggled.

Segis closed the book and let Hope rest the moment she realized she was asleep. Luckily for her, no one would ever know how long she stared at her lover for, seen as the amount of time was so big it was embarrassing. Needless to say, she would've stared even longer hadn't Hope's phone suddenly rang.

—Oh, fuck, no, don't wake her up!!— Segis muttered with gritted teeth while she took the device and ran outside. She felt the urge to hang up as soon as she saw who was calling, but she calmed down before accepting the call—. Hello, Seven.

—Wo… Hope? What happened to you?! Your voice used to sound so sweet~

He was obviously joking. Segis was obviously repressing herself as to not punch his face through the call.

—It's Segismunda, her **girlfriend**. Hope can't answer the phone right now.

—Why, has something happened?

—She's sleeping— Segis responded, although the concern leaked through her voice. She sighed—. She's a bit sick, so it's not a good time to call.

—Oh… well, can you tell her to get well soon for me?

—Sure— Segis rolled her eyes. Seven stuttered.

—Do you need anything?

–What…? No, we're fine— Segis hesitated, reluctant to admit that Seven seemed honestly concerned—. But thank you.

—Okay— he nodded—. Just let me know if you need anything. 707 out!

—Mimimimi mimimí— Segis mimicked to the phone when he could no longer hear her. God, how she hated that guy.

I arrived in that moment and knocked on the door. Segis' mad face welcomed me, which made me jump backwards. She was scary when she was like that!

—Oh, hi. Come in.

—How is she feeling?

—She's asleep now. I'm gonna check on her, I'll be right back.

I told her I could take care of the soup-making so that she could spend her time with Hope. She thanked me and soon after I entered the bedroom with some food for the three of us. Apparently Hope had woken up and Segis was entertaining her by reading some parts of a book she liked.

—Hope, sweetie, how are you?

—I'm a bit better— she smiled, although her eyes looked tired. Segis took her hand—. My fever has gone down and I'm not as dizzy as before.

—Well, I'm bringing two things that will probably make you feel better: soup and gossip!

They both applauded my words; I served the soup and started talking while they ate, occasionally taking a spoonful myself.

I told them everything about the previous day. As expected, they almost choked when they learnt Seven was the friend Jumin had been referring to and Segis huffed irritated. Hope gathered her strenght to plant a kiss on her cheek, making her melt a bit.

—He's funny in a different way— I spoke. Gladly, Hope nodded and I believed my words wouldn't be the end of me that day—. Segis, I think if you got to know him you two would become good friends. Maybe you should give him a chance.

And that's how I was assassinated. When word got to Jumin, he made sure to end Segismunda and Hope cried until she was dehydrated. Jumin felt bad for Hope and paid for her hospital fees, but they both became isolated from the world as bearing the pain of a lost soulmate was too much to deal with. Their hearts remained closed to any living being and, when the time finally came, they reunited with their beloveds far beyond the world we know.

THE END

 

 

 

Just kidding.

Hope managed to whisper naughty things in Segismunda's ear that calmed her down enough to not turn me into a corpse. I thanked them both countless times until Segis let out a long sigh.

—He called you earlier— she confessed—. He told me to tell you to get well soon. As if it were your choice.

—Are you jealous of him, my repollito?

Segis couldn't be anything but happy ~~and horny~~ whenever she was called that way by Hope. She nodded and rapidly made it clear.

—I know you won't do anything, it's… I guess I'll just need time to get used to it. But it wouldn't hurt that you repollitoed me more often.

Hope let out a “Kyaaaaaa~!” so long and cute that everyone in the city experienced a heartwarming feeling without knowing why. She coughed a bit, which brushed off Segis' selfishness pretty quickly: she had to take care of her then, there was no place for jealousy.

When we were done eating, we ended up cuddling –each one of us on each side of Hope– and they asked me to continue telling them about the previous day.

—Well, Jumin introduced me as his girlfriend to Seven— *cue fangirl screaming*— and he wouldn't stop kissing my hand and saying nice things about me.

—So cuuuuute, Jumin Han!

—Do I need to start worrying about that one too?— Segis blurted in a sassy voice. We laughed to her joke.

—Mmm… actually, I don't think you'll have to worry about Jumin for too long.

My friends looked at me puzzled. I blushed and bit my lip, not knowing how to feel about the information I was about to share with them.

—H-he talked about how my love was making him a better man— they gasped and I nervously laughed—. Then he said something like looking forward to the future if I was in it.

Should I say it all? Should I not? Hope's eyes were wide open while Segis punched a pillow in excitement. I spoke before she could.

—That's not it. When Seven remarked that it almost looked like he was proposing, he said (and I quote): “How happy would I be to have you as my wIFE?”.

—OMG DID HE REALLY SAY THAT. OMFG. LA MADRE QUE TE TRAJO, YUMINHAN. He basically said he wants to marry you AND IN FRONT OF A FRIEND AND ALL OMG.

Segismunda couldn't possibly fangirl any more. Hope was both ecstatic and frustrated, seen as her hoarse voice wouldn't allow her to scream. Instead, she held her arms towards me and as I got closer she circled me with them tenderly.

—I'm so happy for you, Narumi— she smiled. Segis nodded and joined the hug.

—But… I'm excited too, but isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about weddings?— I repeated out loud the question that had been haunting me for hours.

—I don't think so— Hope sentenced so firmly that I was shocked. We both stared at her in search of wisdomy words—. If you start a romantic relationship with someone but can't picture a future with them, what's the use? Couples are together because they believe they're gonna last, whether they do or don't in the end. For example, I wouldn't have started dating Segis if I couldn't see myself getting married to her.

Segis was speechless. I was too. Hope was a bit too delirious to become ashamed of what she had just said. She simply asked for cuddles and Segis complied, kissing her forehead while her cheeks burned like crazy.

—Just take it from me: marry Jumin Han. Maybe we could have a double wedding…

—Okay, cogollín, your fever is getting higher again. Go to sleep and get some rest.

—Only if you'll marry mifeoafebofioffff…— her eyelids were already closed, her words trailed off into nonsense as Hope fell asleep.

Segis and I cleaned up a bit and left the room to talk without bothering Hope. My friend agreed to my offer to stay and help around and thanked me before leaving so that I could have some intimacy to call Jumin.

He answered the phone immediately. His right hand was gently petting Elizabeth 3rd's sleepy and purry figure and he talked in a soft voice to avoid waking her up, which only made him sound sexier. I had a problem with this man.

—I'll be staying here to help Segis take care of Hope, but maybe tonight I'll be able to go see you and Elizabeth.

—I'd prefer to go visit you instead. You shouldn't be too exposed to Elizabeth, my love.

—But…— I pouted—. But she's so sooooft, and I barely felt bad yesterday! It would be just a couple of hours tonight, Jumiiiiiiin…

He sighed. I felt bad because I knew it was hard for him to say no to me, but c'mon. We were talking about cats here.

—I'm sorry, my dear, but I'll have to be firm for the both of us. I'll go to you tonight— he paused and I could hear a cheeky smirk on his next words—. I'll make sure to compensate you.

—O-okay… huh, how's Elizabeth feeling, by the way?— I fanned my face a bit and changed the subject because I didn't want to die of overheat or anything.

—She's much better. However, I've arranged things to take her with me to my office during work hours. She's calm and quiet, so she won't take much of my attention and she'll hopefully feel far more accompanied.

I complimented his idea up until he added that, thanks to it, we would be able to spend more time _without_ the cat. There was no way of convincing him that my allergies wouldn't act up and he was smart enough to not believe me when I said I'd try to spend less time with her. I ended lowkey mad, honestly. I wanted to be around cats.

Jumin only hung up after he reminded me of his promise to compensate me for keeping Elizabeth 3rd away from me. His cheeks acquired a pale pink colour as he imagined how flustered I probably looked on the other side of the phone but he quickly cleared his throat and centered his attention to the person speaking to him.

—Should I continue, Mr Han?

—Please, go ahead.

Jumin examined the jewellery laid on the table in front of him as he listened to the professional's explanation about each piece, the following more exquisite than the former. He held Elizabeth as soon as she stood on her feet, though she only smelled carefully the ring he was observing. It would be a long, interesting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the idea of Jumin Han going throw rings got stuck in my mind, I knew I had to write it. It’s a bit rushed, but those of you who’ve done his route probably aren’t even surprised (lolololol). Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and kudos are more than appreciated <3


	26. Playing games while being drunk isn’t usually a good choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has to leave on a business trip again, so Segis and Hope make sure to help Narumi feel accompanied but it ends up backfiring a bit for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/evening/whatever, lovely reader out there! This chapter’s a longer one, and while the focus shifts a bit from Jumin and Narumi, I can promise next chapter will have them back stronger than ever. Let’s let them rest and prepare for what’s coming, hehehe~ Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and/or comments, they really make my days! <3

The day went by quickly. My girls died when they heard Jumin had offered to pay for a nurse that could take care of Hope full time, though they declined because she wasn't that sick. It would probably be no more than 24 hours before she was completely recovered and functional again.

—But he's so cuuuute for offering, oh my…— Segis had a dreamy look. Hope nudged her playfully.

—Do I have to start feeling jealous, repollito?

—Naaaaaaahh— she dismissed while burying her head in between her girlfriend's boobs.

Everything was going better than expected. That's why Segis and Hope, after reading my face like an open book, almost kicked me out of the house so that I could reunite with my beloved donut. They thanked me for helping around that much and, when Jumin came over to pick me up, Segis sighed while leaning on the door. She acted all dramatical as he kissed my lips briefly, and Jumin gave me a confused look.

—I hope you'll get used to her someday— I laughed. Segismunda smirked.

—He'll have to if he wants to marry you.

I was going to kill her. Had she really said that in front of him?! Where were the knives in that house?!?! Damn, I was so embarrassed I almost missed a certain flustered Jumin reaching out to hold my hand.

—In that case, it'll be my pleasure to become accustomed to your… manners.

Segis' jaw was rolling on the floor next to mine. Jumin wished her a good night after politely asking about Hope; soon after, we both were walking down the street with red cheeks and nervous smiles. I couldn't see his since I didn't dare to look at him, but he saw mine and melted.

—It seems like our friends have been thinking ahead in regards to our relationship— he finally broke the silence. I nodded—. Because of that, I've been wondering…

He stopped and turned me towards him. I got lost in his eyes, my heart suddenly pounding like crazy. Wait. Was he…?

No. Was he going to propose? He wouldn't… right? ALREADY?!?!

His hand was on my cheek, his stare was so loving I could almost die. Oh my God. He was taking my hand. I couldn't stand it. I had forgotten how to bREATHE.

—My love— he said. OH MY GOD—. Don't you think Luciel and Segismunda share similar traits?

Uh…

I blinked. He was serious. Was I really that dumb? Oh, no, I wasn't, he was playing with me. I could see a tiny little iddle smirk on the corner of his mouth. Jumin! Hmpf.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and started going back home, feeling a lot more irritated and outraged than I had expected. He followed me rushedly, but as I tried to hold my head high and my eyes closed I realized I couldn't walk. My pride almost assassinated me.

—Careful, Narumi— he spoke as he held my waist. I had already stumbled upon the obstacle-less floor (it was a gift of mine, sort of), and there was actual concern in his voice. However, my heartbeats were still so quick they almost hurt—. Did I upset you?

I sighed, suddenly feeling an urge to cry. Crap, was I going to get my period? Anyhow, I couldn't get mad at him when… well. I couldn't get mad at him. I stopped, taking in all the embarrassment and trying to not let it affect me that much before I spoke.

—You made me believe you were going to ask me to… to m… _that_. You did it on purpose to scare me and I felt ridiculous afterwards.

He froze.

—I'm sorry. By all means, the last thing I intended to do was scare you.

His voice sounded defeated. I realized why and wanted to hit myself for the wording I had used.

—No! It's not like that, it's… you took me by surprise. This has nothing to do with fear.

—Are you sure?

I nodded, my hands cupping his face tenderly as I spoke.

—My future would only become scary if you weren't in it, Jumin.

He held me in his arms as I felt a bit better, although it was clear that I was about to go through those days of the month because my wanting to cry wouldn't go away. “Fuck, I should warn him”, I thought. However, he spoke before I could.

—Then I'll make sure to stay, my angel.

Yup. I cried. And like a baby, let me add. He held me tighter when he saw I was sticking closer to him and his hands caressed my hair and back. However, I could tell he was the scared one now.

I explained to him the misteries of hormones while we returned back to my place and he seemed to understand. Eventually, the atmosphere became calm again. Poor Jumin thought it would be a good moment to give me a present then. I shot him a bewildered glance as he pulled out a small box from his coat. It looked like some elegant jewellery thingy, although it thankfully seemed too big to be bearing a ring. My anxiety appreciated it.

—You're receiving a treatment that will heal your cat allergy someday, but until that moment comes, I wanted to ease the wait for you— he observed me while his fingers grasped the lid of the box, opening it to reveal a simple necklace with a small figure hanging from the chain—. Here's a cat you're not allergic to, my love. It can be by your side as much as you'd like and it could also remind you of me whenever we must be apart.

Spoiler alert: I cried.

How could he be so precious? I was a weeping mess trying to hug him and blabbering nonsense and he managed to remain calm through it all. He even got to put the necklace on me and tenderly rubbed my back.

—Perhaps I should wait until you're feeling calmer to tell you this, but seen as it requires some planning ahead I believe it will be better to mention it right away— he sighed. His fingers caressed my cheek and I promised myself to be strong—: tomorrow evening I'll have to fly to Tokyo on a business trip that will last three days. My schedule will be very busy, but I'd still love it if you came along.

I pouted. My eyes managed to not shed a tear anyway, so I could be proud and Jumin felt relieved.

—I can't. On Tuesday I have to hand in the paper I've been working on and there will be a big discussion group and everything. And I told Segis I'd help her with hers the day after…

He let out a dissapointed sigh, though his eyes were lovingly diving into mine.

—How will we get through three days without each other?

—I don't even want to think about it— I dismissed, my arms already crawling up his shoulders.

Needless to say, we made the most of the time we had left that night. Sadly for you guys, I'll need as much strenght as I can gather to narrate the upcoming events, so I'll let this last night together rest privately. It may or may not be related to the fact that I still blush a bit whenever I remember it… but MOVING ON.

A day and a half had gone by. All the work I needed to do on Monday almost didn't let me have any spare time to miss Jumin, although I loved the phone calls and the messages. Tuesday morning went by rather quickly as well; my project got a great grade, the discussion group spoke about a lot of interesting subjects, and I got out of the building feeling free and overjoyed. Segismunda invited me to a meal at one of our favourite places and we picked Hope up afterwards to head home together. Hope was already perfectly healthy, by the way. And as I had been forcefully told, she was again able to go through intense physical exercise without trouble –if you know what I mean.

When the feeling of happiness wore off, I noticed how I missed Jumin. I called him, but he couldn't take it and I supposed it would be because of work. His schedule during the trip was straight up insane. How did he manage?

Whatever. I helped Segis a bit with her own project so that we didn't have too much to do the following day, but she saw right through me: I was feeling a bit down and that unfair old fear of mine was starting to erupt. Without a word, she got Hope to go to the kitchen and in an instant I had one of my favourite kinds of chocolate in my hands. She returned my thankful look with an understanding one.

—He'll be here in no time, and until then you have us!

—Yup, although we aren't gonna help you shower or anything. Just to make it clear— Segismunda stated. I felt tempted to throw her a portion of chocolate, but that food was too precious to waste.

For dinner, my friends forced me to go out with them. They were so lovely. Segismunda confiscated my phone so that I wouldn't get too lost in it and we honestly had a great time. However, I couldn't help feeling guilty about wanting to hear Jumin's voice. Even if it wasn't too much, there was anxiety crawling up my chest and oppresing my lungs. The thought of having to wait one more day before finally seeing him again left a bitter taste in my mouth.

We were on a nice, calm walk when Segismunda suggested to go partying. We hadn't in a long time and, even though I didn't really enjoy it much, it would probably serve to distract me. Jumin called then, so Segis handed me my phone while she and Hope planned the night.

—Jumin, hi! I miss you…

—I miss you too, Narumi— he answered, his voice sounding both tired and sweet—. How did the project go?

—It went way better than expected— I said, explaining him briefly the whole morning. Despite his exhaustion, he still made an effort to listen and show interest. He was too cute—. What about you, darling? Are you overworking yourself?

—I am indeed. I want to get back to you as soon as possible. Especially now that I've heard you calling me darling— he sighed—. I managed to bring Elizabeth 3rd with me and her limp seems gone now, thankfully. However, it feels wrong not having you in my arms.

—Jumin…

—Narumi, my dear, say the word and I'll have a jet pick you up immediately.

—I can't. We need to survive to periods without each other— I said, even though I wanted to just run towards him. The fact that he wanted us together that much was enough to take the fear away enough time for me to reason with him—. We'll be seeing each other in around 24 hours, so hold on, okay? And sleep for more than six hours tonight, donut. You'll need the rest.

—Mmm… how I wish you weren't right. If my beloved asks me to, I'll be patient. Are you going to bed soon?

—Actually, my friends have taken me out. I will be up for a few more hours.

All of Jumin's alerts went off. He suggested right away that I accepted a few bodyguards escorting us since the streets were dangerous at night. He thought five bodyguards would be “an appropriate amount” for the three of us. It took me way too much time to explain him that normal people didn't need bodyguards when he finished me with one statement: “What about angels?”

Critical strike to my heart.

We negotiated until we got to an agreement: there would only be one bodyguard and, if after a two-hour period of time I felt too uncomfortable, I could send him away and Jumin wouldn't insist about the subject anymore.

So blah, blah, blah, and he sent him. Now, guess what? It was the one and only, “Elevator Statue: _the_ bodyguard”. Segismunda had the same reaction as Seven. She attempted to make him laugh and was quickly dragged to the awkwardness that spread as he looked at her with dead eyes. Well, dead sunglasses for more accuracy.

—What's with him? Is he okay?— she asked me in a whisper. I bursted out laughing. When I finally recovered enough breath to speak, I confessed Seven had used the exact same words in the elevator. She crossed her arms with a disgusted look—. We are _not_ alike, shut up!

—Okay, Segismunda, this ends today: I'm inviting Seven over to have a few drinks with us and you are gonna stop hating him.

Hope's firm tone would have upseted Segis if she hadn't sounded so damn scary. Hell, I was scared and I didn't mind having him around. Segis begged when her girlfriend started dialing the number; she went as far as to promise to try some sexual positions Hope had suggested –right in front of me, RIP ears. Hope smiled, waiting for Seven to pick up.

—I'm still inviting him, but we are gonna do _that_ tonight. Oh, hi, Seven!

She was so confident telling him to join us that it looked like the world was hers. Segismunda eventually accepted her fate and became all grumpy, but her girlfriend wouldn't stop repollitoing her and she couldn't help melting.

That is, until Seven appeared. With a friend.

Segismunda tried to make it look like she didn't give a crap, though she did. Especially when Hope yelled and ran towards the two of them.

—Yoosung! I didn't think I'd see you again, what a coincidence! So you're his friend?

Poor Yoosung seemed about to have a nosebleed. He hadn't been expecting Hope to be one of the girls Seven was talking about, less so have her welcoming him oh so warmly. He hugged her back and smiled shyly, already blushing like crazy.

—Segis! This is the cute guy that helped me get you that expansion— she introduced them cheerfully, though as soon as she noticed Segis' murder face she got closer to her—. I love you, repollito, there's no way he could even compete with you. Remember what we'll be doing tonight.

Segismunda almost had a nosebleed as a reaction to the boost of self–esteem. Yoosung almost had a nosebleed after being called cute. It would be a long, bloody night.

We got inside a bar and asked for a few drinks. Thankfully, we all wanted to just chill and have a good time, so we got to know each other a bit better. The bodyguard guarded our table: to be fair, he positioned himself in a corner that allowed him to keep an eye on us while not creating an awkward atmosphere. I had to give him credit for that.

Seven recognized him too, of course, and we joked about it.

—Segismunda reacted the same way when she saw him— I spilled, gaining an outraged look from my friend. Seven laughed.

—But wait— Yoosung interrupted us, confused—. You two knew each other? How?

Seven looked at me, a mute question in his eyes. Wait, what was I supposed to do? Yoosung was a member of the RFA, therefore Jumin's friend. Shouldn't I let him tell his friends about our relationship when he wanted to?

—Uh… it's a long story, sort of.

Seven nodded energetically and changed the subject right away, which I appreciated. Since he couldn't get his way with the bodyguard, his new goal seemed to focus on making Segismunda laugh with one of his jokes. She was a tough crowd –for him, at least.

Hope was making sure Segis felt comfortable. She spoke a lot with Yoosung, but held Segis' hand and stroke it and eventually kissed her out of nowhere. The kisses were increased the more Hope drank –she didn't have too much alcohol but it also didn't take her a lot to be tipsy.

—WHY DON'T WE PLAY A GAME?

—Babe, you're talking too loud— Segismunda laughed. The alcohol was having its effect on her too.

—I think I'm going to head home— I said. They all stared at me with puppy eyes; I felt instantly guilty—. I'm sorry, guys, I just… I need to get some sleep and it's late already.

“And I'm also starting to feel sad and I want to revel in it like the good masochist I am”, I confessed to myself, my slurred thoughts already directed towards my donut. They seemed to understand me and said their goodbyes. My girls gave me bear hugs and I told them to have fun.

They did. Hihihi.

—So let's play truth or dare— Hope said with a tone that left no room to argue after I was gone—. Who's starting?

Seven volunteered. Of course, he chose dare. Since the game was just starting, he got a “silly” dare: make Segismunda laugh.

He took the challenge. He had thirty seconds and made his best, although Segis wasn't caving in. When the time was almost up, he blurted a LOLOL joke that was apparently incredibly funny because Yoosung started crying in between giggles. Segis finally surrendered to laughter but quickly complained.

—I didn't laugh at your joke! Yoosung made me laugh with his reaction.

—Whatever, I won! Next!

The game went on with a growing difficulty. The alcohol also made them a bit more sexual, and let's not even get started on the questions from the truth part. However, when Yoosung's turn came and he finally chose dare, Hope let out an evil smirk.

—I dare you to kiss Seven.

Poor cinnamon roll was about to cry. Seven's winks weren't helping, and after a solid ten minute gap in which Yoosung helplessly begged for another challenge, he finally accepted his fate. He gulped down a shot before diving right into the kiss.

Seven was astonished to see such a passionate display from him, and the girls clapped and fangirled a bit while they made out in front of them. Segis felt the urge to attack Hope's lips, an urge that was shared by her girlfriend, but just when they were about to get started on it…

—Done!— Yoosung sighed relieved.

—Hope's turn! I dare you to _french_ kiss Yoosung.

Segismunda needed to punch Seven's cheeky smirk. She would have if Hope hadn't been so willing to comply.

Yoosung was on the edge of a heart attack when he felt Hope's lips pressing on his. Her hands pulled him closer to her from his shirt, therefore deepening the kiss and introducing the french– if you know what I mean. _Oh, la, la, mon ami!_

When Segis heard an accidental moan from Yoosung, she almost thought of leaving. She wasn't liking that, not even one bit. Seven realized her uneasiness.

—Hey, it's just a game. Yoosung wouldn't steal her away.

Segismunda humphed. The last thing she needed was her arch–enemy trying to make her feel better. Honestly, not even Hope's pecks on her cheek made her feel better. She kept staring at poor, panting, slightly aroused Yoosung –looking daggers at him, more precisely.

—That's it. Seven, I dare you to french kiss Segismunda!— he sighed out of breath.

Segis was infuriated. Hope squirmed in her chair, airlessly laughing, and she thought it would be fun and a bit exciting to watch the show. And at first it was… up until Segismunda stopped looking outraged and seemed to actually melt in the kiss.

Wait. No. That was definitely not supposed to happen.

Too many thoughts gathered inside Hope's head as her repollito returned Seven's kiss. He was funny. He liked LOLOL just as much as her. He seemed to be caring and have a hidden soft side as well. He could probably understand Segis more than her…

Her eyes were unintentionally full of tears. Yoosung got worried about her and handed her a tissue. She appreciated it, but couldn't wait for the kiss to be over: she left the bar and let the tears run wildly as she pressed her back on the wall. It took less than a minute for Segis to find her.

—Cogollito…

—Didn't you hate Seven? Why did you kiss him back?

She was taken off guard by Hope's accusing tone.

—I hated him, and _you_ pressured me to like him! And _you_ jumped right into Yoosung's mouth as soon as you had the chance!— Hope seemed to freeze, which paralyzed Segis—. What?

—You… do you like Seven?

—Well, I don't hate him now. But I love you, cogollito— she replied annoyed—. Now, do you like Yoosung?

Hope shook her head, her fingers carefully wipping away her tears.

—I love you and only you, repollito.

Segis hugged her girlfriend, who was still shacking a bit, and let her hide in between her breasts without trying to accomplish the same. It was her turn to soothe her.

After a while, Segis went back inside to say goodbye to the boys. Hope waited for her outside and they started walking back home, already making jokes to liberate some tensions.

—I'm actually glad to see that you don't hate Seven anymore. I think he could be a great friend.

Segis nodded, still a bit reluctant.

—At least the guy has a gift for kissing. I know what I'll do if you ever run away with Yoosung.

She smirked when her girlfriend became upset again. After promising a thousand times that she was joking, she finally got to melt her girlfriend with a kiss so deep that Hope didn't even realize the moment her fingers slipped to southern areas.

They obviously didn't make it back home in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t noticed, my happiness is highly based on Jumin Han being a tease. And well, things got a bit messy but hopefully nothing much will come out of it… right? Aaaahh, look forward for the next chapter because I don’t mean to spoil anything but I already have some ideas prepared and asdof´gjlakvkcnxlk!! And thank you so much for reading, hope you have a great day whatsoever! <3


	27. A Lovely Night (totally not a La La Land reference, duh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope faces the consequences of her acts from the previous night and Jurumi are cuter than ever <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, you stunningly beautiful on the face being! I’m not going to keep you from reading much longer, just thank you very much for leaving kudos and comments. They’re always uplifting and they make my day! I’m shutting up, now, hihi, enjoy the chapter!

—It was weird, but I thought I'd be more uncomfortable— I recognized, holding the phone against my ear with my shoulder while I cleaned around a bit. How could my place become so dusty in such little time?—. I'm willing to have one around in special occasions if that will make you feel better.

—I'm glad, my love. We can talk about it and set rules as soon as I get back home.

Jumin was having a rare break that he immediately used to call me. His fingers distractely pulled out the ring he had been carrying the whole trip and turned it around, his sharp eyes examining it down to the tiniest detail for the umpteenth time. Was it beautiful enough? Was _he_ good enough?

Elizabeth 3rd jumped on him, smelled carefully the jewel and then proceeded to cuddle on his legs while purring. He smiled, happy to have her blessing, and continued to hold on to the ring as it made him feel closer to me –a me who had no idea of what was going on, woops! Let's forget about all that!

—What time are you getting here?

—Around dinner time. I've made arrangements to send you a dress (which I hope will be of your taste) as well as a car that will drive you to my penthouse. Is there anything else I can do for you, dear?

—Actually, you didn't need to do all that. I appreciate the thought, but I can drive there by myself.

My words didn't sound rough, but I could still sense Jumin's confusion.

—What's the point in driving if I can have someone else do it for you?

I gathered some patience before explaining him that “commoners” had to do things by themselves and that it was okay. He didn't seem too convinced, so I promised to try and explain it better when we met. He hurriedly left for a meeting, not without telling me he loved me, and I spent the rest of the morning feeling like I was floating.

* * *

Hope woke up to the naked sight of her beloved naked Segis sleeping nakedly next to her. And just to make it clear, Segis wasn't wearing any clothing. Anyway.

Hope stretched and purred a bit, realizing she would be having a slight headache because of the previous night's drinking. It wasn't so bad if she could stare at her repollito lovingly, right? That's what she did, and then some memories brutally erased the smile from her face.

The game. Kissing Yoosung. Seeing Segismunda and Seven kiss as well. Storming out of the place. All she had felt back then was pain and blinding jealousy. However, in the morning she could clearly notice how selfish she had been. Her eyes became full with tears of embarrassment. Poor, sweet Segis. She was too good for her! She was the one with insecurities, yet she had made an effort to believe in Hope's love, whereas Hope simply got carried away as soon as her repollito's lips were tainted by someone else's. _“If I were her, I would break up with me. Oh, God, is she going to break up with me?”_ , the sad, ashamed and now terrified girl wondered.

Segis moved a bit. Hope froze. Her girlfriend seemed to still be asleep, so she slipped out of the bed silently and ran towards the kitchen while furiously whipping away her tears. She couldn't lose her love, but since she didn't deserve her, she decided she'd make up for everything.

Segis yawned a while later and woke up to an empty bed. She instantly got up and searched for her girlfriend, only to find her in the kitchen preparing a huge breakfast.

—Mmm, it smells good…

Hope startled when she heard Segis' voice and panicked.

—NONONONONO GO BACK TO BED GO BACK TO BEEEEEED!!! YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!

It was Segis' turn to be scared. She let the tiny cook push her towards the bedroom and watched as she slammed the door.

Wow. What a way to fuck up. Hope felt guilty about her rough manners and was tempted to just go and hug her and apologize, but she remained strong while finishing the breakfast preparation. She couldn't be selfish. She needed to be the girlfriend her perfect repollito deserved.

A few minutes later, Hope tried to open the door with her foot while carrying a tray full of edible goods. Being delicate didn't work because the door was completely closed, so her refined attempt at surprising her girlfriend was literally kicked off. Like the door.

The good (?) part of all this was that Segis was surprised indeed. She wasn't expecting _that_ , for sure, just like Hope wasn't expecting Segis to be waiting for her in a sexy naked pose. Did I mention she was naked? Good.

Segis nearly suffered a heart attack and Hope tried not to bleed through her nose while delivering her beloved the food with the remains of her dignity.

—Aaaahhh, it all looks delicious, cogollito!

Segismunda brought Hope closer to kiss her before distractedly choosing a toast with jam and biting it. Hope sat down next to her and ate shyly. She still felt bad about the previous night, but she didn't know how to say it. More so, she didn't want to give Segis a chance to get mad at her again, and reminding her of what had happened was just scary. What if she wanted to break up. Just nope.

Segis was cheerful that morning, as usual. It was cold, and as she didn't want to put on clothes she basically forced Hope –not that she complained much– to cuddle under the sheets with her while they finished breakfast.

Hope's heart was torn. It felt beyond great to be like that with Segis and she wished she could leave the previous night behind. Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty when her fabulous girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist, or when she decided she wanted to have her for breakfast, less so when Segis' smirk got lost between her legs. Hope felt like she didn't deserve her, and that feeling did nothing but grow stronger.

—Wait…

Segis stopped and saw with horrorized eyes that her princess was about to cry. She immediately felt a lump in her stomach: had she realized she was absolutely straight and she couldn't bear the thought of having a woman pleasure her?

These two. Poor things.

Anyway. They were left insecure and staring at each other, both waiting for Hope to speak. She sighed and did so.

—Why aren't you upset about last night?

Segis' eyes widened.

—Why would I be angry?

—B-because… I was so childish and selfish! And I forgot about your struggles with jealousy but then got upset because of that same reason, how can you stand me?

To her surprise, Segismunda laughed in relief. Her girlfriend still loved her. Thank God. Then, she stuttered a bit and lowered her eyes with a smirk forming on her cheeky lips.

—Well, to be honest… It felt kind of good seeing you so upset over me kissing some other guy— she blurted out embarrassed—. ALSO, furthermore, in addition to that, now you understand my fear way better. We can help each other through it. And the reason I can stand you is 'cause I love you, princess. Aaaaand I'm sorry I kind of kissed Seven back (although it doesn't really count because I was drunk).

Hope made a huge effort to stay quiet while her girlfriend talked, trying not to melt in the process, but that last part caught her off guard.

—You weren't _that_ drunk, you actually liked kissing Seven!— Hope accused her in a funny voice.

—NO I DID NOT!

Segismunda seemed a bit too outraged, which was the clue Hope needed to know she was not telling the truth. She humphed and crossed her arms, adding dramatism to the scene. Hope softened a bit.

—Repollitoooo, just tell me. You don't need to pretend you hate him anymore, and I know I kiss better than he does.

—Of course you do— Segis leaned in for a kiss with Hope and it took them both a bit of an extra effort to withdraw from it. Segis then sighed—. I… I didn't hate the kiss. But he's annoying and I'm gonna punch him if he ever tries to do it again!

Hope knew it was no use trying to change her girlfriend's tsundere manners regarding Seven, but she didn't mind much. Even though everything was OK again, she promised herself she'd make an effort to make up for everything.

Of course, I didn't know any of this when I arrived to their place and found Hope showering Segis in love and not letting her do any of the house work for the day. Getting serious now, how come I was the main character of this story and knew nothing of what was going on? What an irony, I guess.

They told me about the previous night, the kisses I had missed and all. Segis teased her cogollito about her jealousy before getting so lovey-dovey that I felt like puking rainbows. Don't get me wrong, I loved seeing those two together, but that day they were so corny even in front of me that I was lucky to not have diabetes or anything.

They soon changed the subject to focus on me. I apologized for not being able to watch the last episode of _Yuri on Ice_ that same night with them and they forgave me.

—We will see it tomorrow, come to our place after the allergy treatment and we'll watch it with some breakfast— Segis said. Hope nodded in support.

—I don't deserve you, girls! You're so good, waiting for me and not hating me…

I hugged them both and we became a laughing mess, just like always. Hope coughed.

—Don't get us wrong, we hate you. However, you need a night with Jumin Han and we need you to stop missing him.

—By the way, when are you seeing him?

—Tonight— I answered with a smile—. He sent me a gorgeous dress, you can come see it later.

Segis made a remark in a low voice before laughing and I glanced at her. Hope nudged her and then rolled her eyes, though she was unable to contain the giggles.

—What are you laughing at?

—You're doing it again, gah, you're so in love…!— Segis covered her face because she was actually crying out of laughter. I blushed and Hope came to my rescue with another nudge to her girlfriend and an explanation.

—Whenever we talk about Jumin Han, you reach out to caress your necklace. The one he gave you.

It was true. Oh, fuck, was I that corny? Well, of course I was, but… dkbjgsáñois let's just forget about it HA okay next thingy.

We ate together and I asked for more details of the previous night. They got back at me not sharing anything else because that's what I would do with my sexual life and I groaned, but they finally gushed a few more things. During the evening, Hope actually got a text from a slightly hungover Seven asking if everything was alright. She said yes, and when he joked about tasting Segis' lips again she violently threw the phone away and crossed her arms.

—“That… was… not funny”— she typed a little after. Her girlfriend's eyes went wide open and her face instantly crushed against Hope's boobs.

—That's the ugliest thing you could ever say to him and it sounds like music to my ears!

And there they went again. I left them alone and walked to my place to start getting ready. By the time they arrived, I was metaphorically crying in front of the mirror because my hair didn't feel like looking pretty. The girls fortunatelly helped me –well, Segis helped while Hope sang around. However, with their help I managed to look nice enough to not get overshadowed by the amazing dress. As soon as I got out of the room wearing it, both Segis and Hope sighed.

—You look like a real-life princess, oh…!

I twirled, fortunatelly not messing it up with the high-heeled shoes. It truly was a magnificent dress: grey, with sly silver lines branching from top to bottom all over the fabric. Short sleeves, a bit of a turtleneck –which sounds weird in a dress like this, but trust me: it looked sooooo pretty!– and a skirt falling below the knees with a slight tail on the back that got to my heels.

I had been striving so hard to look elegant and poised that, after a few seconds, I finally started silly–dancing and humming the first stupid song that came to mind. My friends imitated the show, that's why we were friends after all.

In all honesty, I don't know how the hell I was capable of driving in such a fancy dress. Of course I took the shoes off and wore some flat others I had brought for the occasion, but the thing is I arrived. And elevator statue bodyguard walked me from the car to the building. Luckily he didn't ride the lift with me, although he did wish me a good night. It was my first time hearing his voice. Wow.

When I got to the penthouse, the door was slightly open. I knocked and then pushed it carefully, gazing inside.

—Jumin…?

The first thing I saw was a candle. Well, dozens of them. They were the only source of light, and as they were scented it smelled so good. I instantly smiled. A song started sounding as I closed the door, and I froze as soon as I recognized it. It was the song that had been playing when I first met him: Serenade for Two.

Jumin appeared from the living room with a single rose and offered it to me. Maybe he was breathtakingly handsome –as always–, maybe it was my missing him so much that made him look so great. You'll probably laugh at me, but my legs actually trembled a bit as he held me in his arms and started dancing towards the room from which he had just gotten out. I followed his lead, of course, what else could I do? Still, finally feeling his arms around me and being delighted by a Jumin that couldn't keep himself from smiling was paradise.

—So this is why you asked me the song's name the other day?— I asked. He nodded and pulled me a bit closer.

—I cherish the memory of you holding Elizabeth so dearly that night, and this song does nothing but remind me of it. Also, you mentioned you'd like to dance it with me.

—And here we are!

I wanted to place my head on his chest and hug him, but I also wanted to stare at him forever. What a conflict of interests. He seemed to have a similar problem, though we solved it with a kiss even before the song was over. No one was pulling away, so Elizabeth 3rd had to intervene rubbing her fur against both of our legs.

—Aw, Elizabeth, hi! I've missed you too!

I gathered her in my arms before pressing ourselves against Jumin so that he wouldn't have time to feel left out. He caressed her head and kissed my forehead, and we stood there just enjoying the company for a few minutes until he finally asked me if I wanted to have dinner. Now imagine I said no, HA. I didn't. I said yes. I was hungry.

There was an empty vase in the middle of the table and he told me I could place the rose there, which I did. We enjoyed an excellent dinner with dim lights and corny conversation, most of it being “I've missed you”, “You look amazing tonight” or straightforward “I love you”s. Jumin smiled through it all and I thought I had never seen him so happy. I also picked on a nervous tic he seemed to have developed, which was unusual of him; he kept pocking his jacket from time to time. When I asked him if he was okay, however, he simply nodded and dismissed it. So did I.

There was no need for him to be more perfect, so it actually surprised me when I found sachertorte in front of me. There was no possible way I could feel any happier, was it?

I made sure to be careful with the wine that time, though. The minute I started feeling a bit tipsy, I asked for water and ate the rest of the sachertorte slowly and with no more alcohol involved. He seemed to realize what I did because he dedicated me a relieved smile. Poor donut, I still felt bad whenever I remembered what an awful night I had made him go through.

After we were done eating, I told him I wanted to cuddle with him for a bit. Of course, cuddling wasn't the only thing I wanted to do, but even with all the effort he had put into the night to make it perfect, I could still see how exhausted he really felt. That's why I settled with just being by his side, which wasn't bad at all.

He put on some calm music before letting me lead him towards the sofa. I plopped in it and waited for him to sit by my side. He motioned downwards, but there was something wrong. He wasn't going to land on the sofa. Was he falling under all the accumulated stress?

I had become so worried that it took me several minutes to assimilate the situation. He was fine. Kneeling on the floor. Right in front of me. Patting his jacket again.

My brain was not responding. I felt his hand on mine, I saw his hopeful smile directed only towards me. As if I weren't collapsing enough, he started talking.

—Narumi. These days apart from you have done nothing but to prove something that in my heart was already clear. I love you, and I wish to spend as much time as I can by your side, hopefully returning you all the happiness you've been giving me— he pulled out a small, velvety box and opened it to reveal a ring. However, my eyes were fixed on his and I didn't even see the jewel—. I might be an impatient fool for not waiting a socially accepted time to propose, but I can't bear it any longer. My dear Narumi, will you let me be your life companion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles nervously* Well, that was it sñdalfhgfbjk.nmvklsg >/////////< I’m so cheesy, I know, I’m sORRY oh well… the dress I described is one of Paolo Sebastian’s creations, here’s the link in case you’re curious as to what I had in mind: http://static.onefabday.com/2016/08/Paolo-Sebastian-Autumn-Winter-Collection-2017-PSAW1710.jpg   
> As for the ring, it’s this beautiful piece right here: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7d/06/6b/7d066b6a22c87f878a58ef24599e50c4.jpg
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! What do you think Narumi’s answer will be? Kudos and comments are really appreciated, as I’d love to know your opinion! I also hope you have a great day <3


	28. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I say anything about what happens I’m gonna spoil it, so go read instead! Lolololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love! Let me put a **warning for smut** here before letting you read for good, hope you enjoy!  <3

I couldn't fall asleep.

There was some light from the moon coming through the window, so I could clearly see our hands clenched together. He was hugging me from behind, his soft breath on my hair. However, the light seemed to be inevitably directed towards the ring that now decorated my finger.

The whole night had felt like a blur from the moment I said yes. I felt happy, sure, more so after seeing that precious smile in my now fiancé's face. The only reason why I had stopped stuttering then was because I knew that I didn't want to say no. Still, there was this feeling crawling inside me that started voicing worries in my head: did I want to say yes then? Was there another choice I hadn't considered?

I swept it all away with a soft caress on Jumin's fingers. He was asleep, but his hand responded to the touch by intertwining itself with mine.

It felt like only minutes had passed when the lighting changed. Instead of the silver of the moon and the nightly shadows, some soft gold from the wintery sun started to colour the room. As usual in December, the sky would be cloudy that day. I closed my eyes to have at least the illusion of sleeping, but I still felt restless.

I realized Jumin was awake when he kissed my shoulder tenderly. I turned around a bit to glance at him and found eyes so full of love that all my fears and concerns lost all meaning. He leaned in to kiss me and I responded with as much adoration as I could gather. I didn't let him go when he tried to pull away, though, and he gave in pretty easily.

—Good morning, angel. Or should I start using Mrs Han?

Everything sounded like a good idea with his voice. I shook my head with a grin.

—Save it for when we're actually…

—… married— he finished, seeing as I wouldn't. I was having a hard time reconciling that term with myself, seen as I had never really thought it would happen for me (less so that soon). However, he seemed to love the way it sounded—. Well then, does my future wife wish to have breakfast in bed?

I shivered. His face lightened up before mine, enjoying my flustered blush.

—It's still early. I'd rather stay here, maybe sleep a bit more.

—Fair enough— Jumin cupped my face in one hand, his thumb sliding carefully under my eye—. Haven't you sleep well, Narumi?

I yawned in response.

—Too many emotions, I guess.

He accepted that answer and turned me around completely. I buried my face on his chest while his fingers ran up and down my back, softly and gently. It wasn't long before I fell unconscious. It also wasn't long when I yawned again and stretched while waking up for good that time. He gave me space to do so before remarking my resemblance to a feline. I meowed in response.

—So incredibly cute— he grinned. I seeked for shelter in his arms and tried to fall asleep again, but he was already getting up—. You can stay and rest a bit more if you want to, my dear… or you could join me in the shower.

What was that shadow that stumbled and sprinted towards the bathroom? Oh, yeah, that was me. And I'll proudly add that I didn't fall or anything.

I was already entering the shower by the time a Jumin in his whole glory appeared in front of my eyes. He shamelessly contemplated the water starting to slide down my skin, but the minute he stepped in, we couldn't keep our lips apart.

We had had our share of action the previous night, in spite of Jumin's exhaustion. His energy had been boosted with my yes just enough to get me to bed and make up for the days we had spent apart, although I was planning on taking advantage of that shower now that he was better rested. He seemed to think the same, because soon enough his wandering hands were exploring my body like it was the first time. It certainly felt that way.

I sighed when his kisses found their way to my neck. However, his hands wouldn't get close to where I needed them most and I knew why. It was his way of coaxing me into moaning his name, which he loved. Too bad I felt playful that day.

My hands traced patterns on his skin that soon enough led to a certain something dying to get some attention. His shoulders tensed as I rubbed the tip; he was fighting to control his voice, but a growl finally left his throat and I smiled to the victory while kissing him on the lips. The movement of my hand started to spread throughout his entire length, so he wasted no time and directed his expert fingers right between my legs.

—Ah, Jumin…

As I had expected, that made nothing but drive him crazier. I bit his lower lip while slowly increasing the rythm of my hand; simultaneously, waves of pleasure were already washing through my body because of his caresses and stimulation. His other arm was holding my waist against him, although his breathing became heavier and his lips parted from mine before his hand held mine.

—Narumi, slow down. I'm…

My eyebrow went up just like the cadence of the movements of my hand. He grunted and attacked my lips with renovated passion as his own fingers tried to take me up there with him. The atmosphere was exponentially heated after that until he finally had his release.

I gave him some time to recover while feeling enormously excited. I even considered letting my fingers finish myself, but by the time I couldn't stand it anymore he held my face and kissed me until he left me breathless. And then, he dropped to his knees with a lewd smirk.

That gesture alone was almost enough to liberate all that pleasure I had been holding back, because I knew just how good he was with his tongue. I rested my back against the wall; the other choice I had was standing on my feet, but my legs were about to become as useful keeping me up as jelly and I just didn't want to die or squash Jumin with my body. Survival instinct, they call it.

My fiancé –oh, God, that sounded so weird– maintained my legs apart and ran his hands all over my ass and thighs while his lips and tongue teased me. All of his previous touching had left me shivering and needy, so it didn't take long for my release to finally come. I held his head in place and squirmed while he continued pushing all the right buttons –if you know what I mean (what am I saying, of course you know, duh). The over-stimulation was nearly enough to kill me. My heart had never beaten that hard against my chest.

I focused on setting my breathing straight while he stood up again and caged me in his arms. He waited for me to recover, pressing his lips softly on my neck and jaw in the meantime. I turned my face towards his mouth and we kissed, feeling all sorts of happy and relaxed and satisfied and happy. Had I mentioned happy? Yes, well, there you go.

Now that I've spiced it up a bit, I will spare you the fluffy details of the rest of the shower. I hadn't brought a clothing change for that day because I was that absent-minded, but Jumin had foreseen that something like that might happen. He guided me to his closet and showed me a small section of it with a couple of female outfits that he had ordered his tailor to prepare for me.

—Needless to say, you don't have to wear any of this if you don't feel comfortable with the gifts— he quickly added. I felt a bit guilty, for my first reaction to those situations was usually rejection.

—Thank you for the thought, Jumin. Of course I'll wear these! Although this jersey is so soft and fluffy that I'd rather hug it.

He shot me that smile full of adoration that would be the end of me sooner or later and left so that I could get dressed with a bit of privacy. The good part of it was that I actually got dressed in record time and made my way to the kitchen in less than five minutes, whereas it would've all ended in sex again if he had st… wait, how is that good?! I had been tricked [insert sad face here].

I crossed paths with Elizabeth 3rd. The only possible outcome was my lying on the floor while petting her, and that's how Jumin found me while adjusting his cufflinks.

—Narumi…

—I know, I know!— I sighed to his nagging tone and stood up, letting the cat part alongside my dreams and my heart—. I just… she's too cute…

—It will get better with time, my love— he reminded me, his hand intertwining with mine and lifting it so that he could kiss it while we headed to the kitchen—. Speaking of which, I can accompany you to today's appointment before work.

—You have to work today?— I pouted but immediately regretted it. He had that I-won't-leave-if-it'll-make-you-lonely look—. It's okay, I have things to do too. As long as we meet for dinner, I'm fine.

Jumin seemed reluctant to agree, though he did in the end. There was so much food on the table that it looked like a hotel during breakfast. I chose some fruit and fell in love with the coffee, which was the best of the best. Elizabeth 3rd elegantly jumped on the surface of the kitchen island and smelled as much of everything as she could before Jumin caught her and lovingly nagged her about climbing spaces. That made me reach a whole new level of being in love with him, I was about to kneel and ask the donut to marry me when I remembered that he had beaten me to it.

Disgustingly enamoured thoughts aside, I was in charge of the driving that morning since I had driven there myself the night before. I told Jumin it would be my pleasure to take him to work, which made Driver Kim's day, but soon enough my sweet, impatient donut remarked how he would have been able to cuddle me during the trips if someone else had done the driving.

—Although I must admit there's something enticing about seeing you drive. The fact that you have complete control of the situation alongside my knowing I can't have you now, no matter how big my desire may be… It only makes me want you more.

He was serious while talking, he might as well have been speaking about business or dull stuff. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to find that sly smirk that always made me putty in his hands.

—It's hard to focus on driving if you say things like that, donut. Do you want us to have an accident?— my slightly scolding tone would have been taken far more seriously had my voice not trembled that one tiny bit. His grin widened.

—Do you consider me that foolish of a man? I wouldn't risk losing both your precious life and mine in such a dumb manner, hence why I'm only speaking what I wish to do to you instead of gracing you with a graphic demonstration.

I opened the window so that the cold from outside would help regulate my body temperature. Jumin behaved the rest of the way, thankfully. When we arrived to our destination, he wouldn't let go of my hand after kissing it tenderly –something he did pretty often and that I loved very much– and I felt like I was floating instead of walking.

Sadly for me, that didn't last long. Guess who became best friends with my doctor and told him all about my tiiiiiiny teeny allergic reactions that were nothing! Jumin snitch Han…

As a consecuence of a few meaningless sneezes, Gyeon forbade me from being around any cat for at least two more months and Jumin began planning everything so that I could still visit his penthouse while keeping it allergy-friendly. He'd restrict Elizabeth's presence to a couple of rooms I wouldn't have access to and maintain the rest of the place as clean as humanly possible.

I tried to disguise my sadness, but my hands wouldn't stop toying with my cat necklace. Jumin realized and held me close to him, which I appreciated.

—There's a good side to all this, my dear.

—And what is it?— I sighed.

He got closer to my ear with that smirk that only meant trouble.

—The time you used to spend with Elizabeth 3rd will now be spent with me, and I have a few ideas to make you forget about her…

And of course he whispered a few of those ideas on my ear. And yeah, my legs felt like mashed potatoes the rest of the day. Who needs cats when you have a Jumin pure-and-sinnocent Han obliviously sitting next to you?

I reluctantly dropped him at the C&R building before making my way back home. I stopped by Segismunda's place first to help her with her project, but as soon as I stepped out of the car she ran towards me and rapidly held my hand to examine it.

—YOU SAID YES, OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!

She was hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe. On top of that, she was jumping. Hope was looking at us from the door, not really knowing whether or not she should come near us. She finally did and asked what was all that fuzz about.

—SHE'S GETTING MARRIED, NARUMI'S MARRYING THE LOVEBIRD IMEANLOOKATTHISRING!!!

She placed my hand closer to Hope's face so that she could, what, _eat_ the ring? Her confusion faded away, replaced by incredulity and happiness as she joined Segis' excitement and jumping. She buried herself between us to hug me and squealed alongside her girlfriend. I felt like I was going to pass out from all that energy.

—So… wait, Segis, how did you know?

—Well… he came here yesterday— she confessed. She led us back into the house and talked while offering us some snacks—. You were home getting ready to see him and I asked Hope to go to the store and get me some more chips as an excuse because he told me he wanted to “discuss a very important matter in private”— Segis tried to imitate Jumin's deep voice before bursting out laughing. She then proceeded to continue with the story—. That's when he let me know about how he was planning to ask you to marry him, and since he doesn't even know your parents yet, he asked me for my blessing. And of course, I gave it to him. It's just funny, you know? Nobody's ever asked me for my blessing, I mean…

She kept blabbering about it while I stared at my ring with different eyes. The whole situation still felt imposing and I knew I'd have to face some dark moments of anxiety before getting it all right, but remembering the man that had put that ring on my finger was enough to lighten my burden at least a bit.

* * *

Seven finally finished some work before paying attention to his phone. It had been beeping for a solid fifteen minutes non-stop, so he wasn't surprised to see that something had happened. He logged into the RFA chatroom and found an excited Yoosung, a calm Jaehee and an irritated Zen. Jumin had already logged out after dropping the big news all at once and answering a few of their questions.

 _“The man's crazy”_ , Seven giggled to himself. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his friend had waited until he was about to get married to tell the RFA about my existence. The hacker was shocked to see that we were engaged so quickly, although his reaction had nothing to do with Zen's or Yoosung's –both of whom knew absolutely nothing about Jumin's love life and, to that point, assumed he was as single as a pringle. Jaehee didn't seem as caught off guard as the rest, though, so Seven figured she had guessed what was up. She was a smart woman and she worked right alongside the heir, so of course she would have discovered it by then.

Seven messaged me in that moment, congratulating me after informing me that Jumin had spread the news. I thanked him and he asked if Hope and Segis knew everything as well, to which I said yes. He didn't want to spoil the surprise for either of them.

He was about to message Hope about it, maybe exchange some juicy gossip, when he saw she had changed her profile picture to one featuring her kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Seven stared a bit too long at Segismunda's happy face before closing the messaging app and browsing his pictures. He chose a new one of Longcat and hacked into Segis' phone to place it as a background image. When he was satisfied with the result, he focused again on his computer screen and got back to work ignoring the blush that was spreading all over his nose and cheeks.

He told himself he was okay. The truth was slightly different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are a few doubts going on in Narumi’s head and Seven’s having kind of a hard time trying to erase his own feelings… I know the title of the fic says otherwise, but maybe it’s time for a bit of angst before we can carry on with the fluff train. Don’t hate me too much, though, please!! >.<


	29. And this is why I don’t like parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST (pleasedonthatemeiloveyousorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m sorry in advance for the angst, you guys are beautiful and I can’t thank you enough for reading and liking my stuff <3

Two days had passed. Or, well, a day and three quarters?

Anyhow, it was Christmas' Eve and I was inside the car Jumin had sent to pick me up. There was a huge, fancy ass party that his company was throwing. A lot of people would be there, including Jumin's father; he told me he was planning to make our engagement official that night.

I was not fine. I had been fooling myself, trying to convince my crazed out thoughts that being nervous about a wedding is a bride's specialty, but whenever big words like that came into my mind I cringed and panicked and felt like running away. I finally understood that Yulia Noberts' movie, _Runaway Fiancée_.

Oddly enough, the only thing keeping me sane was Jumin himself. He didn't know about what was going on inside my head because whenever I was with him or hearing his voice, all those fears vanished as if they had been just a bad dream. I always held on to the hope that, after speaking with him for a bit too long, said fears would go away and never come back.

I wished.

— _I'll wait until we meet in person to weigh the possible dates, my love_ — woops, shivers down my spine!—. _However, I believe I have finally found the perfect dress for you._

I held the phone closer to my ear.

—What dress are you talking about?

— _The one you'll wear the day we finally become one_ — he smiled through his words, I could hear it. He was so happy about all this…—. _Sadly, I have to hang up now. I'll see you in a couple of minutes, Narumi. I love you._

—I love you too— I said. At least I knew I wasn't lying about that.

The uneasiness grew with the passing of time. Being alone with my fears fed them to the point where I could just focus on the asfixiating side of it all: Jumin had already chosen a dress for me. He had been immersed in preparations for the event with such passion that I even felt guilty about having the slightest doubt. My only consolation was that there was no date set, though Jumin had commented that he could have a wedding worthy of us prepared in about two weeks.

I sighed. Our first kiss had been on December the 8th. Not even a month after, we were engaged. Was I crazy for thinking it was too fast? Was I not in love, or not _as_ in love as he was? Because hell, I knew I loved him, but I couldn't get married that soon. It was too much.

The car stopped before the entrance. I thanked the driver and hopped down. I observed the door, the guests arriving and the security guarding the place. Gracefully, I made my way towards the door aaaaaand my feet thought it would be best to go left instead of ahead.

“It's okay, I'm just nervous”, I told myself while walking down the street and leaving the building behind. I solved I would just walk a little until I felt better and then go inside.

I had circled the building three times already and the heels were starting to hurt. Everytime I got closer to the door, my chest felt really heavy and the beating of my heart made me feel like I was going to collapse there and then. I wasn't silly enough to just face a situation so recklessly when I knew it was far superior to my strenght at the moment, so when Jumin's figure appeared at the door with a confused look, I did what grown-ups do: I hid behind a thick bush.

My hands instantly pulled out the phone and I hurriedly texted him. I knew he'd check on me if I gave him any other excuse, so I told him a friend had had a problem that wasn't that big of a deal but I had left to meet her anyway to make sure she was fine. I know, I'm a terrible person.

Awesome, now he was standing in front of the door with a concerned look. I wanted to just go there and hug him and tell him everything was alright, but I couldn't. After a while, he replied asking if he could call me. Since we were far from each other, I simply called him myself.

—I'm so sorry, Jumin…

He sighed, but his voice was soft when he spoke.

—I understand, your friend needs you. Is there anything I can do to help?

Who was that person thrown at the floor inside a bush and hating herself while feeling like crap? Yup, dat me.

—No, it's… she just needs to talk— I made up. Had I mentioned how crappy I was feeling and how unworthy of that man I had become in the last few minutes?—. I don't know if I'll be able to make it back to the party in time. I'm sorry.

Yeah, apologizing every two seconds wasn't making me feel any better. Nor Jumin, for that matter. He remained a sweet donut anyway.

—Don't apologize, you're not to blame— oh, but I was—. I have to go back inside, but please, reach out to me at any time.

—I will. I love you.

—I love you too, my angel. Now, please excuse me.

We hang up. I spied through the bushes enough time to see him staring at the cars that were still bringing guests. He heaved a sigh before entering and, again, I felt like I wanted to die. Why was I doing that to him?

Around an hour later, my gorgeous golden dress and I were depressedly swinging on a swing from a park nearby. I had gotten rid of my beautiful shoes, but freeing my feet from their physical pain only made my heart-ache worse.

A dark figure approached me and sat down on the swing next to mine.

—Cinderella, it's not even twelve o'clock! You can still go to the dance— Seven said in order to try and coax a laugh from me. He got it, but I immediately sighed and went on depressed mode again. After a brief pause, he spoke again—. So why did you call me?

—I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't start calling me Mrs Han-to-be or ask about anything related to the wedding.

Seven had been about to drop that nickname, actually, so he felt relieved that he’d chosen not to.

—Why me, then? Why not Segismunda or Hope?

—Because they are way more excited about the wedding than I am.

— _Your_ wedding— he pointed out.

—Sure— I sighed—. I also wanted your opinion because you know Jumin better than the girls.

—So…— he said after I spent too much time gathering courage to say the words—. You… don't love Jumin anymore?

—What? No! No, I do, that's the only thing I'm sure of— hearing that out loud somehow helped me put my feelings in the spotlight as well—. But this wedding… I can't help but think it's way too soon. And I feel guilty feeling like that, because does that mean I love Jumin less than he loves me?

—I think it just means you're less crazy than him— he responded—. Narumi, we all think it's too rushed. No one said anything earlier because we thought it would be okay as long as you two were happy, but seen as you aren't…

Wow, plot twist: I'd have to talk to Jumin. _“I hadn't seen that coming”_ , I thought to myself while a SARCASM neon sign lit up inside my head.

—What if we have a horrible argument about the whole thing and he ends up breaking up with me?— the question that had been keeping me awake at night slipped out for the first time. As soon as I asked it, I realized how dumb it sounded.

—And what if a meteorite crashes against the planet and we all die?— Seven let out a dorky laugh and adjusted his glasses while looking at me—. We can't always control what happens, and if he were actually dumb enough to try and force you to marry him or break up if you refused, then I don't think you'd want him around either. Besides, that cat-mom is so in love with you that I think he'll agree to anything as long as you suggest it. Actually…— there was a mischievous shine in his eyes when he talked—, could you convince Jumin that Elly would be happier with me? I can pay you in PhD Pepper and hacking favours of sorts.

—I'm sorry, but I won't manipulate him like that— I answered in sort of a nagging tone—. Ah… he's too good to me. I don't want to take advantage of that, and I don't want to cause him pain, and I don't want to make things complicated…

I stared at the night sky, trying to find stars to gaze at through the clouds of pollution characteristic of the city. I was starting to feel more relieved, so I thanked Seven for listening to my endless doubts and being there for me. When he was about to answer, someone else spoke in his stead.

—Narumi?

My fiancé's voice startled me. It came from the park entrance, and as soon as I looked over there I saw him. We walked towards each other, my steps evidently hesitant.

—Jumin? What are you doing here?

—Your call left me worried, so I tracked your phone to make sure you were fine— I froze in his arms, though he kept talking—. I hope you don't mind my coming to check on you, I didn't expect you to be so nearby.

I pulled away, confusion hazing my head. To think that I had been so relieved just a few seconds ago…! He looked at me even more concerned, but I wouldn't break to those eyes.

—You… tracked my phone?

—As I said, I was worried about your safety. Since you also refused to have a bodyguard escorting you, this was the only thing I could think of.

—Your worries don't justify spying on me and trying to control me that way— I blurted out a bit more angrily than I had intended. That seemed to hurt him, and I was about to regret it when he crossed his arms and became impassive. His eyes, however, were cold as iron.

—So, according to you, whenever I feel worried about your well-being I must do nothing? What if you were in danger? Shall I leave you be?

—I am not in danger! I texted and called you so that you would know that I was fine, Jumin!

—Well, then. Pardon me for not realizing that, for you, skipping an important event to stay in a park talking with Luciel is the absolute epitome of being fine.

If I wasn't angry before, I sure was then.

—This is none of your business. You had no right to stalk me, and if I'm not fine and I didn't tell you it's my choice.

—Why wouldn't you tell me? As your fiancé, am I not trustworthy enough for you?

—You are, and I was going to talk to you as soon as I was ready to do so…!

—Which is when?

—Not now, that's for sure. I'm too angry to talk about it.

Jumin sighed and pinched his nose, exasperation dripping from the whole situation. After a silence that was killing the three of us –poor Luciel didn't dare to move an inch, still sitting on the swing–, I felt a bit calmer.

—At least I'd like you to apologize for following me. It was out of place.

Jumin's brow arched in response. For some reason, he was shocked to hear me say that.

—I won't.

—Excuse me?

—I don't think it was out of place. As I said, I was worried and you weren't telling me the whole truth— he saw the surprise in my face and quickly made it worse—. I wouldn't have to chase you around and look for answers if you gave them to me straightforwardly.

His composed manners were driving me insane. He truly thought he was in the right there! I couldn't stand it, so all the wrath that I had been trying to keep down bursted out all at once.

—If that's how this is going to be, then I don't want any part of it— I furiously stated, taking off the ring and handing it back to him.

I didn't even bother taking the high heels. I walked away from there barefoot, desperately trying to forget his devastated expression. Pretending I wasn't equally destroyed would soon prove to be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that honestly hurt, you have no idea how much. I’m a sucker for fluff, so this was way too hard for me T___T I hope at least you guys enjoyed it, though! <3


	30. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agonyyyyy, beyond power of speeeeech… (I highly recommend watching Into The Woods, the songs are on point)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful day to upload a bit more of PAIN before things can start looking up, huh? It won’t take long, my beautiful readers, give these two time to sort it all out. And, in the mean time, enjoy! <3

It was the fifth day without talking to each other.

Early in the morning of the 25th of December, I had packed my bags and gone back to my parent's house. Jumin had received then a single text from me telling him that I wanted time on my own, which thankfully he respected.

However, he was reaching his limit. Christmas Day had been absolute torture: still being mad and upset over what had happened, he couldn't help but carry the ring in his pocket at all times. He never took it out or examined it like he'd used to do before proposing, because one glance at it was enough to remind him of the most awful night of his life. And the worst part wasn't that he couldn't drown himself in work, because he would the following day: the worst part was not truly understanding what had ocurred.

Hundreds of posibilities crossed Jumin's mind during those five days. He always felt the urge to pick up the phone and ask me directly about it, but he made an effort to respect my wishes over his. _“Doesn't she miss me as much as I miss her?”_ , he wondered one day. _“Is she feeling broken too? Is she moving on?”_. There was a logical chance that the last thing had happened, and as Jumin had no way to figure it out, he sank into the sea of confused feelings dominated by fear.

As I said, that lasted until Monday. He soon found himself completely focused on work, managing everything as efficiently as usual –if not more. His whole energy had been directed to the business world, leaving himself absolutely no time to think of anything else. His employees, however, didn't appreciate the change much; their workload had been exponentially increased.

Jaehee was the first one to notice something was off. It seemed like Jumin's cold self had been replaced by a highly-functioning robot who was constantly asking her to accelerate the tasks she had been given. The little emotion that usually slipped from him as part of his humanity was completely gone. Even the polite smiles he dedicated to his clients felt programmed. She ended up calling Seven to ask him if he had sent a prototype instead of the real Jumin that day. She had also expected two possible reactions from him: not knowing anything about it but finding it incredibly amusing and asking for details or pretending he indeed had finished a robot that could replace people such as her boss.

It surprised her to hear him sigh on the other end of the line.

—Well… I guess it could be worse. I'm glad at least he's getting his mind off of it.

—Off of what? Luciel, do you know something?

—I… I know why he's acting that way— he recognized with a heavy voice—. But I can't tell. It's something very private. In the meantime, please, put up with him. He'll need the support.

Jaehee was smart. She put two and two together with the few bits of information she had and pinched her nose.

—Did something happen regarding Narumi or the engagement?

—…

Seven's silence was more than enough for her to know.

—Alright. I'll take care of it.

She planned to carry on with everything while being understanding of Jumin's situation, but on Thursday she finally couldn't handle it anymore. The fourth cat project he started just that day crossed the line as a clear symptom that things were only getting worse. Reasoning with him wouldn't do much, because he'd probably take it as an invasion of his private life and shut himself down to any kind of advice. That's why she pulled out her phone as soon as she locked herself in the bathroom.

My phone rang and I picked up immediately, hoping it would be him. It wasn't, but as I recognized his assistant's number I picked it up.

—Hello?

—Miss Narumi, it's me, Jaehee Kang. Am I interrupting anything?

—No, you aren't. Is… is everything okay?

I heard her let out a heavy sigh.

—Unfortunatelly, things are not okay. I wouldn't be calling you if this wasn't an emergency. Before I say anything, please, excuse my prying. I'm only looking after what I hope are everyone's best interests— I invited her to continue when she hesitated, and so she did—. I'm afraid I had never seen Mr Han as stressed and unhappy as he currently is. Again, it's not my business, but… if there's any chance you could talk to him, I believe that might help.

My thoughts were racing inside my head. A part of me already knew what I had to do, but I couldn't help being reluctant to facing everything. However, that attitude was in constant clash with my wanting to see him again.

—He didn't tell you to call me, did he?

—No, he did not. In fact, he doesn't know I called you. I had the feeling that he'd disapprove of my actions in case he knew.

I was already throwing my clothes inside the suitcase, impatient and scared in equal shares. I was weak to Jumin's pain, sure, but I also knew I wouldn't just shut up this time. We'd fix things once and for all, or… we wouldn't. But at least we'd try.

—Is he in his office?— to the assistant's affirmative answer, I nodded determined—. Fine. I'll be there in around an hour, maybe a bit less if I can.

She thanked me with obvious relief. Was the situation that bad? As mad as I still was, my concerns grew as well. I was to blame for a lot of the things that had lead to that night, to be honest.

My parents weren't home when I left. I drove faster than usual, although still carefully since I wanted to arrive in naruto. I mean, in one piece. Sorry. Well, since it'd be a long hour, I'd better entertain myself with a few jokes to forget how nervous I was, right?

* * *

Jumin's attention was strictly focused on C&R's most ambitious project at the moment. If he kept going like that, it would be done in less than a week only with his efforts. He even considered not picking the phone up when it rang, but after a while he shot a glance at the screen. The sight of Doctor Gyeon's name was more than enough for him to decide to take the call.

—Jumin Han speaking.

—Good morning, Mr Han. I was calling to inform you that miss Shin hasn't come in for today's appointment. Since all the paperwork is under your name, the only number I could contact was yours. We could reschedule a date for this evening, so please ask her to call my secretary as soon as possible for the details.

—Will do. Thank you— _“Yes, thank you indeed, for you've given me the excuse I've been hopelessly searching during these past, agonic days”_ , he thought.

—No problem. Have a good day.

Jumin was already grabbing his jacket while hanging up. He took a few long steps towards the door and crossed it hurriedly. Jaehee startled when she saw him in such a rush –more so since all she'd seen of him that morning was relentless robotness.

—Where are you going, sir?— she followed him because he wouldn't stop while giving her the instructions.

—Out. I don't know when I'll be back. Keep working hard, I'll need those drafts from our accountants when I get here. Also, I think you can take care of that reunion with the marketing clients. Tell them I'll answer their doubts via e-mail in case they have any.

There was literally no time for her to answer back. Jumin's figure had already disappeared behind the elevator doors, so Jaehee and her increasing drops of sweat got back to work. There was no time to waste.

Of course, being that busy she completely forgot to call me and let me know about Jumin's departure. Around twenty minutes had passed since he'd left when his poor assistant saw me getting out of that very same elevator. She wanted to pull out her hair, but that wouldn't aliviate her frustration; it would just make her bald.

—Narumi, I'm sorry but he just left. I don't know where he went— she approached me and I sensed all of her exhaustion from just one look. Wow, things were indeed bad around there.

—It's okay, I guess I should've told him I was coming.

—Do you want to wait for him here?— she offered. I politely refused.

—I'm going to call him, see where he went.

And thank God ~~707~~ I did that, because while I was dialing his number Jumin was starting to panic before my empty house. I hadn't told him I had gone away, but the place looked deserted with the blinds closed and a layer of dust on its first stages.

I was praying so that my sudden call wouldn't bother him when he picked up.

—Narumi, where are you?

I expected him to be mad at me for what had happened between us, so I was taken aback by his extremely concerned voice. Also, I had forgotten how good it felt in my ears –the voice, not anything else, you naughty readers.

—I just got to your office, but they told me you'd left. Are you okay?

He was now. He let his back rest on the front door of my house, his heart slowly going back to its normal rhythm. Not only nothing bad had happened, he realized I had also gone looking for him.

Jumin finally regained his composure –partially– and headed towards his car.

—Stay there. I'll arrive in twenty minutes.

—Wait! Why don't we meet somewhere in between?— _“So that it won't take that long”_ , we both thought, although none of us said anything.

—Where do you suggest?

I didn't really know the surroundings much, but I had noticed a coffee shop that couldn't be far from either of us. I told him the name and he promised he'd be there as soon as possible.

I was still angry while practically running towards the meeting point. Was I an incoherent little shit? Probably, although hearing Jumin's voice for the first time in five days had been a huge impact. And I'd get to see him again soon…

I shook my head and slowed down. I needed to remain calm, to remind myself that there were things we had to talk about before even thinking about resuming our relationship. The chance that we might not come to an agreement was starting to scare the crap outta me, so I increased my speed again and ignored the voice in my head telling me to run away.

I unelegantly bursted through the café's door, eyes searching for him in rapid glances. By the time I found him, he was standing while observing me as if it were the first time we met in ten years. It had certainly felt that way.

 _“Don't do it, you crazy girl! Or at least wait until he apologizes!!”_ , my brains screamed. It was my heart the one who had taken over control, so I went towards Jumin and hugged him with all the strength I could gather. He was quick to receive and stretch me in his arms, his head already buried in my hair.

I didn't want to break the embrace to start talking about difficult stuff. He seemed to have thought the same, because he looked at me intensely and didn't even wait for me to stop melting.

—Let's get out of here.

I knew what that tone meant. He grabbed my hand and I followed him, unable to resist. Sure, we would have that important talk… later. My only concern from then on, however, were my panties' whereabouts –metaphorically… or maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it until next week! I think the next chapter will be worth the wait, hihihi~ As for your kudos and lovely comments that never fail to uplift me, thank you so very much! They really mean a lot to me <3


	31. The mutually postponed talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not-so-happy couple have a few things to talk about, though they both postpone it in the best possible way. **[WARNING: SMUT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hello again, darlings! I’m so sorry I stopped uploading unannounced, life happened. I’m really glad to be back, though, and I hope there’s a few of you still out there <3 Without further ado, please enjoy the reading!

—Penthouse _now_.

Driver Kim understood immediately and lifted up the black bulkhead in between him and us to give us some privacy. I astonishedly heard him raise the volume of his radio with and old, cheesy romantic song that I couldn't recognize. However, it was way more muffled than I had expected.

Jumin didn't let me study the situation any longer. His fingers had been holding mine, yet it was too little for the greediness pouring out of his eyes. I turned towards him, my heart beating so fast that I couldn't process anything, and waited for a deep, passionate kiss typical of him.

Ha, turns out not everything is fluffy around here!

In an instant, he had pulled me on his lap and his lips had crashed on mine with desire, yes, but mostly with desperation. I was equally desperate, but still: it surprised me to see him so crazed out. His tongue wouldn't give me a break, and whenever I needed to breathe he'd just lower his attention right to my neck and shoulders. I was still getting over another one of those wild kisses when I suddenly realized my blouse was wide open and his hands –which had been wandering literally everywhere in those few minutes– were about to unclasp my bra.

My normal reaction would've been moaning Jumin's name while weakly trying to pull away, sigh. However, needy Narumi was out.

I seeked his kisses with renovated passion while being completely unable to keep track of how much clothing left I had. Hint: there was barely any. Jumin still hadn't lost as many garments because I was stuck wrestling with his jacket. After he was fairly done igniting my whole body on fire, he took it off himself in one swift move.

—Wait— he ordered, his voice altered by his accelerated breath.

He seemed to be looking for something in his jacket, so I pressed my lips on his neck and bit and sucked as much as I pleased. That distracted him from his search. He was fighting to remain focused, but then I started slowly rubbing my hips against him to make him even more excited. He growled and held me so that I couldn't move.

—I said wait.

—Shut up.

He was so shocked by my words that allowed me to free myself from his grab and responded to my kisses almost on autopilot. I had gotten rid of his vest and tie and was desperately trying to take off his shirt, but there were too many freakin buttons. I left it partially undone before taking care of his belt, and the heat did nothing but grow as his finger directed his caresses to my inner thighs. He was teasing me getting close and then far away to where I needed him most; I was about to lose my mind.

The car stopped and Driver Kim hurriedly jumped out of it, leaving us to our thing. I finally managed to open Jumin's pants enough to free him when, in an instant, I discovered myself laying on my back on top of the seats. He positioned himself in between my legs with feline, predatory movements and his half-open shirt hanging and his tousled hair and lewd eyes and oh God. I heard the sound of a wrapping being torn before he fidgeted with it, all the while lowering his lips to my stomach and spreading small bites while crawling up.

I moaned when he teased me pressing his tip against my neediest spot. The wait was unbearable, so I hated the man when his mouth played with my ear, still not giving in. Jumin knew how hard it was for me, as it surely was for him –pun completely intended and I'm not even sorry, I'm just a hot mess right now.

—Turn around, kitten.

Even though it was an order and I sometimes liked stealing control from him in those kinds of situations, I couldn't help but comply to his whisper. He smirked, pleased, and placed his mouth's attention on my neck and back while slipping inside of me. We both gasped and not much time passed before the thrusts began, the lapse in between them growing thinner and thinner as our impatient bodies struggled to reach more pleasure. Even though there was practically no need for it, his fingers sneaked around my waist and went down my belly to over-stimulate me.

It was sweaty, rough, fast and just what we needed. He crumbled on top of me while I was still squirming, revelling on the pleasure that I had missed so much. His hitched breathing was like music to my ears, and the moment he began caressing my sides distractedly I thought it would be a good opportunity to speak.

—Jumin, I… AH— I complained when his kiss on my shoulder turned into a bite.

—No talking until I'm done with you— he said, his tone lowered to a dangerous one.

We were inside the deserted garage of Jumin's building, so we didn't even have to adjust our clothing much to get to the elevator. The walking would've probably been much easier had we stopped making out _during_ it, though the problem was solved after Jumin carried me around the place. After all, I was the main reason why we kept on bumping into stuff.

There was rough elevator sex, which left my back aching and my body wanting more. I was sincerely surprised to find out that we hadn't left any marks with my shape embedded on the walls of the lift. That passionate had been our display of affection.

We bursted through the penthouse door as soon as we arrived and Jumin took me directly to the closest sofa. We both ignored the look in each other's eyes, which concealed concern for what was to come after we were satisfied. That's probably why we kept on kissing passionately and seeking the touching and rubbing of our bodies.

I was panting exhausted after that last round, and Jumin was also having a hard time getting his breathing back to normal. We had been laying there, his head resting on my belly, and I thought that would be the chance for us to talk when he kissed my stomach.

—We should have a shower— he said then, attempting to sound emotionless. There was some tenderness beneath his voice, though, but he looked serious—. I'll meet you here afterwards. You can take whichever clothing you'd like from the closet, it's all still there.

He left almost immediately, and after a while I got up and followed his instructions as well. It felt weird showering at Jumin's without him spreading kisses on me under the water. I realized then that we would be having a difficult conversation, so I made sure to clean myself up quickly and tried to relax while getting dressed. I felt tempted to put on Jumin's favourite stripped shirt, but things could go wrong. I knew I didn't want to break up, and I had a feeling that Jumin didn't either –yes, I had just had sex with the man and I still wasn't quite sure (cough, sarcasm, cough). In the end, I chose my cat pyjamas and wore it knowing that it was Jumin's favourite.

He let out a smile when he saw me, although he tried to conceal it. He got up from the sofa and fidgeted with his cufflinks while I approached him, his face turning serious. As soon as I got to him, he started speaking but I interrupted him.

—Jumin, I don't want to break up— I felt the need to say it right away so that we could be calmer after that. I took his hands in mine and looked at him—. I want to fix this.

—You cannot imagine how relieved I am to hear you say that— he sighed, wrapping his arms around me and taking me down to the sofa with him—. Well, then, I believe I owe you an apology. Luciel pointed out to me the reprehensible sides of my behaviour that night, and I can promise you I will respect your privacy from now onwards. 

I smiled and caressed his face when he continued.

—However, I also won't hesitate to break that rule in case I have enough proof that your well-being is threatened or endangered in any way.

I frowned. Jumin had that businessman look, he wouldn't give in that easily.

—We will talk about that later and set some boundaries.

He nodded and held me closer to him. I was going to melt, but there was something I needed to settle before.

—It's my turn now, I guess. I'm sorry about everything, Jumin— my heart felt both heavier and lighter, seen as I was finally accepting my part of the blame and apologizing for it—. I kept thinking it was too soon for a wedding, but I let my fears pile up and didn't tell you anything until I exploded. I… I am sorry about the things I said and the way I said them.

He seemed confused when I finally dared to look at him. I caressed his cheek, getting a few locks away from his face.

—So… you don't want to marry me?

—Not _yet_ — I cleared out, seeing the sorrow in his eyes. I felt a lump in my throat—. I want to take things slow, enjoy our relationship before taking further steps like getting married.

His confusion was fighting against his desire to believe my words, so I patiently ran my fingers through his damp hair while waiting for him to express his concerns.

—What's the point in waiting when what we both want is right in front of us? What are the perks of getting married in, let's say, a year, when we could do it now and start our lives together at this very moment?

—Marriage brings a lot of changes and it would be difficult for me to adapt to all of them at once— I responded—. I'm not ready to move out of my place, it would still be hard for me to live with Elizabeth the 3rd, I'd also become a public figure just because you are one too… all I am asking for right now is time, if you will wait for me.

—Honestly, I don't think I'll care about anything else as long as you stay beside me. With your love alone I'll be the happiest man on Earth.

I kissed his cheek in response and Jumin smiled with true happiness in his eyes for the first time. His lips seeked mine and I complied getting closer to him, but the kiss was sweeter and more relaxed than those we had shared earlier that morning.

I softly pulled away and giggled when he followed me, unable to put distance between us. I gazed into his eyes deeply and felt my cheeks blushing.

—Jumin, I love you.

Those days apart faded away like a bad dream. We got lost in our kisses, and things finally went back to how they were supposed to be. That is, until he abruptly interrupted the kiss.

—Elizabeth the 3rd…!

* * *

Jaehee Kang received a call from her boss and immediately went inside his office to check that, indeed, the white cat was peacefully sleeping on his chair. The Assistant prepared everything to send her home through Driver Kim and hurriedly got back to work, but another call startled her. It was from Jumin again.

The surprise turned into suspicion, and as soon as she realized his voice sounded softer and happier, she mentally thanked me. He told her then that the rhythm at work could be toned down a bit since they were ahead of schedule, and Jaehee heard someone coughing over Jumin's side of the phone before he resumed talking.

—I also felt the need to apologize for my behaviour these past days. I let my personal life interfere with my duties and as a result you ended up having to face an excessive amount of work. That is why I…— he hesitated. Jaehee's heart was beating faster as she heard someone cheering him to go on. He cleared his throat—. That's the reason why I'm offering you a paid vacation. Please, take your time to think about your preferred dates and we'll discuss them tomorrow if you'd like.

It was physically and emotionally draining for her to repress her screaming. Only Zen's _The Jalapeño Topping Was So Spicy_ had made her feel that excited in her entire life. She managed to let out a strangled “Thank you” before hanging up.

I'm not going to lie to you, she teared up a bit. That explained the immense hug she gave me the next time we saw each other, although I'm getting too ahead of myself now!

…some things happened before that. Too many things, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for today! I hope you beautiful beings liked it and, again, sorry to have kept you waiting! I’d be more than happy to read what you thought of this chapter in the comments. They are, as well as kudos, very highly appreciated <3 Have a great day!


	32. Mysterious messages and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new OC is in town! Mary Goatkeeper falls into Unknown’s trap and ends up at Rika’s appartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there, wonderful reader from beyond the screen! This chapter’s a bit of a brewing for some future events, though I really hope you like it <3

It was nine o'clock when Mary Goatkeeper arrived.

She was surprised to see the city functioning as frantic as usual. It didn't look like January the first, with all the cars and people moving here and there. She knew that her friends had been partying the previous night anyway, so she took a cab to get to their place because she didn't want to bother them.

Mary was Hope Waterme's childhood friend. She had always wanted to study abroad, so when destiny –or a booty call– sent Hope to Korea, she thought that following her wouldn't be such a bad idea.

She was tired and bored, though. Once the taxi began driving her to Segis' place, she scrolled down the play store of her phone to see if there was something interesting. She ended up searching WOWOW and she found a new app that looked promising. A chat to speak with the heroes from the game? As soon as she saw Iridan amongst the characters you could talk to, she smashed the download button as if her life depended on it.

After two agonic minutes of waiting, Mary finally had the app ready to start. _“Now I'm prepared”_ , she thought with a giggle. She blamed her foolishness to the lack of sleep while entering the game. However, it seemed like the screen crashed. _“A bug?”_ , she wondered.

 

       –Unknown entered the chatroom–

      

       **Unknown**

       Hello? Can anyone see this?

 

 _“Weird”_ , she frowned. Was that supposed to happen? She set Yeileen as her username, just like in-game, and then proceeded to respond.

 

       **Yeileen**

       Hello? Who is this?

 

       **Unknown**

       Oh, finally

       Hi!

       I've been trying to contact you

 

       **Yeileen**

       Me? Why?

 

       **Unknown**

       I just found this phone and the only thing I could do with it was log into this chat

       Aren't you friends with the owner of the phone?

 

—What the hell is this guy talking about?— she muttered out loud. Where was her beloved Iridan? She pouted and asked the stranger, hoping that that would start the game.

 

       **Unknown**

       Iridan?

       Is that your friend?

 

She felt the need to tell a complete stranger all of Iridan's tragic lore, but decided against it after a while because that would probably scare him away and she wanted to know what was going on. What she discovered was that there was a lost phone and an address, and she didn't really get how or why but she found herself asking the driver to change his direction. Who knew, maybe it was part of the game. Perhaps it was some sort of live role-playing thingy. She had experienced some of those back home, so it wasn't such a crazy guess.

Mary stepped out of the cab reluctantly, but determined to keep going. She followed Unknown's instructions and finally got inside the apartment.

The app suddenly changed: it became a chatroom where different people were casually speaking in Korean. Mary frowned: she understood the basics, but the amount of messages was overwhelming as she needed more time to process them all.

The members of the chatroom panicked as soon as they saw her there, and when they waited for her to explain how she'd entered into that private chatroom Mary decided to change her name for her initials –MG– to protect her identity a bit more. Yeileen was too easy to track, since it was her character in an online game.

She then told them everything she knew, slowly coming to the conclusion that none of it was a game. One of them immediately asked her not to move from where she was because it could be dangerous, and that scared the shit out of her. She left them chatting about the unexpected events and opened Whosapp to inform their friends about her situation. Hope panicked a bit and begged her to run away whereas Segis thought it was cool and suggested her to stay and see what happened. I was nowhere to be found, so they assumed Jumin's bed had kidnapped me –as usual.

—This white-haired dude just sent me a selfie and keeps asking me if I'm cute— she laughed, sending a voice message to them—. And I think this other guy's nose bled when I told him I play LOLOL too.

Mary didn't feel comfortable being at someone else's place without their consent, so she tried not to touch anything much. However, she did sit down when she felt too tired. After she learned there was a hacker in the group that had already discovered her identity, she decided to stay and try to get an explanation –mostly because they told her not to move _or else_ , and she didn't like the sound of that _or else_ one bit.

She yawned. The hours of traveling and the jet-lag were kicking in, so she pulled out her laptop and her gaming peripherals: she'd rather give in to WOWOW than sleep.

 

*     *     *

 

I woke up being Jumin's little spoon, as always ever since we were reconciled. I smiled like the foolish being I was and tried to get off of the bed without disturbing him, but my movement always acted as Jumin's signal to wake him up.

—Don't go— he muttered, a sleepish frown above his closed eyes.

I caressed his cheek before pouring soft kisses on it and whispering how much I loved him. When we got back together I hadn't fully realized how bad he'd been feeling after I left, but it was clear that his fear of losing me had intensified. He didn't blame me for it, but I still couldn't help feeling responsible.

I happily drowned the man in as much love as I could before I felt his arms sneaking around my waist and bringing me closer to him. I giggled and tried to free myself.

—Jumiiiin, let me go! I wanted to prepare you breakfast!

He responded by nibbling my ear playfully, his arms pressing my body tighter against his.

—Donut, you can't eat me, you need your proteins and vitamins.

He was too tired to answer. He yawned while getting up and mumbled an “I'll acompany you then” that sounded slightly slurred. Sleepy Jumin was too cute for my heart to handle.

—It's okay, my love, just stay here and sleep a bit longer— I said in between kisses, sweetly leaning him back on the mattress—. I will be here in ten minutes, I promise.

He reluctantly let me go and I hurried to the kitchen. Pancakes were his specialty, so I decided to make waffles for the both of us and an omelette for him. I also prepared some natural orange juice and coffee and managed to not throw anything on my way back to the bedroom. Right after letting it all rest on top of the bedside table, I cuddled next to the sleeping beauty and spread kisses and hugs all over him –now, please, imagine me hugging his leg. Thank you.

He couldn't repress his smile when he opened his eyes again, this time a bit less drowsily. We shared a long kiss that felt just right before eating breakfast and talking about our plans for the day.

—You do remember that I told you about Mary, Hope's friend, right?— he nodded—. Well, she's arriving today and we wanted to show her the city and everything. I'm also excited about getting to meet her in person, because up until now we've just talked through messages.

—Will you need bodyguards or transportation of any kind?

He always asked, even if he knew I'd say no. I kissed him with a smile.

—That won't be necessary, but thank you for offering. Do you have plans for today?

—I will be having lunch with my father. We have grown closer as a result of the Choi incident, although now he's wary of women the same way I used to be.

—It's understandable, after what happened. Maybe it'll be good for him to be on his own for a while.

Jumin agreed and gathered me in his arms, letting his chin rest on my shoulder. I caressed his hair and he asked me if we'd have dinner together, to what I said yes. I wanted to be by his side as much as I could since the following day would be Monday and he would be busy.

—Oh, wait, what time is it?— I asked all of a sudden. The girls and I had plans and I'd probably be horribly late.

—It's ten o'clock, but you didn't have to be at your friend's until twelve, am I wrong?

—Oh, thank God. No, you're not wrong— I smiled and made myself comfortable in his arms—. Will you accompany me there?

—It'll be my pleasure, princess.

He didn't call me “princess” that often, but when he did I always fell a bit more in love with him. We began an exchange of kisses and sweet nothings that was interrupted by Jumin when he remembered he had to feed Elizabeth the 3rd. I offered him my help, but he kindly refused it and apologized for not letting me see her.

—I'm following doctor Gyeon's orders, my dear. Believe me, I wish to see you reunite with Elizabeth the 3rd more than you do 

I wanted to pout and complain, but I was no child and I surely didn't want to make things even harder for Jumin, so I let him go after I'd kissed him a bit too much and grabbed my phone to ease the wait. That's when I found all those messages. Mary was locked in some secret apartment?

Hope was freaking out. I was concerned, more so after seeing Segismunda didn't think it was a big deal, so I told her girlfriend I'd be there sooner and I prepared myself to nag at Segis for being so carefree. I also asked Mary how she was doing and she told me she was worried about those strangers in the chatroom knowing her true identity, although it seemed like only one of them had access to that information. A weird hacker named… Seven.

I froze the moment I read that. Of course, I told Jumin everything right away and he checked the RFA messenger only to see that my suspicions were correct: Mary was there.

—Now that I know she's your friend, I'll look after her— he promised—. I will talk to Luciel and make sure her identity will remain a secret and her safety will be untouched.

I informed the girls about it all and they felt instantly better after knowing Jumin would take care of everything. Segis told me to reward him for being such a good Donut Han, and boy, did I take the chance to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that was it for today! A bit of fluff always feels right, or at least I think so. Thank you for reading and for leaving your kudos and comments, there are no words to show my appreciation for them <3 Have a very nice week!


	33. What happens when you make an effort at the worst possible time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of plans ends up in a conversation that might alter Jurumi's relationship forever. And, perhaps, not for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, you absolutely perfect being beyond the screen! Here's today's chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long >/////<

Originally, Jumin was going to drop me off at Segis' place before heading to the restaurant to meet his father, but I asked him to stay. Hope was too worried, so his soothing voice and his commitment to taking care of our friend relaxed her more than anything Segis or I could've said. 

He went away one moment to call V, his childhood friend and also the leader of the RFA, and Segis took that chance to stare at me with shining eyes.

—I'm so glad you two are back together. Now c'mon, tell us about _el sexo_!

I had to laugh. Hope did too, in spite of her concerns. Segis urged me to tell her but I shook my head.

—Just wait, you impatient little shit. He's next door!

—SHE'S NOT A LITTLE SHIT— Hope went to the rescue, throwing herself at Segis and distracting her from the question I refused to answer.

While those two made out I contacted Mary to tell her about Jumin. She didn't seem too worried, so I guessed she was playing WOWOW and laughed when she confirmed it. However, she did thank me for everything and rewarded me with a seven minute voice note about Iridan's brother and all that was wrong with him. I was outragedly listening to it while commenting some of the stuff that was hard to even believe when Jumin appeared again.

I realized he was worried even though he was good at hiding it, so I told Mary I'd keep on listening to her ranting later and approached my boyfriend while Hope and Segis kept on… doing whatever the hell they were doing. By then, they were a messy bundle of legs, arms and boobs.

—What's wrong, Jumin?

I rubbed his shoulder and he kept my hand there with his while heaving a sigh.

—Due to Mary's sudden appearance at Rika's appartment, V has become more secretive. He's told me not to worry about anything, and I trust him. However, something seems to be off.

—Well… of course there is something weird about this whole thing. But you trust V; maybe he'd rather not tell us what's going on until he's figured it all out first. Besides, I'm sure he knows you'll be ready to help him if he asks you to.

He nodded, visibly calmer. I kissed his cheek and held his hand with mine in a reassuring way.

— _You guys look so cute together~._

Segismunda sighed, her head trapped between Hope's breasts again –although at that point we all knew she was the one trapping Hope's boobs with her head– and just enough space for one eye to spy on us. I laughed and shook my head; during the short time we'd spent together, I had noticed that Jumin wasn't the biggest fan of excessive PDA in front of people, so I kept it on the low and waited for him to take the steps. That's why they'd make a big fuss whenever we did share contact.

—Thank you, Segismunda— he said before looking at me again—. Since the situation seems to be under control now, I think I should head back home and get ready for lunch with father. I believe I'm leaving you in good hands.

He kissed my forehead tenderly, which caused my friends to let out a long _“Aaaaaww~”_. I giggled and was about to say goodbye to my donut when Segismunda opened her mouth again. Why was she still my friend?

—Why don't you take her with you?— she asked all innocently—. Mary isn't here, so I guess our plans are canceled.

—I'd love to have you there and finally introduce you to my father— Jumin acknowledged, his features considerably lit up before that possibility. I couldn't disguise my anxiety in time, so his looks became concerned—. Although it can wait if you don't feel comfortable, my dear. There's absolutely no pressure whatsoever.

—How much time do I have to think about it?

He caressed my cheek tenderly and shook his head.

—About an hour, but don't force yourself. There will be more occasions in the future.

His words and eyes were so honest and tender that it wasn't even difficult to choose what I chose. And what did I choose?, you might wonder. Well, let's see the choice right about now:

—I'll accompany you. I want to know him too.

He smiled and I loved him even more. However, he still asked me if I was sure and remarked that I could take back my words whenever I wanted, which only reinforced my wanting to go: Jumin was doing everything he could to make me feel comfortable in the relationship, so I wanted to return the favor and pour some effort as well.

We said goodbye to my friends and stopped by my place first so that I could get dressed with a proper outfit. I ended up on my underwear and helplessly observing my wardrobe. Jumin approached me from behind, held me in his arms and kissed me tenderly until I was relaxed. He then offered to choose an outfit himself. I let him and he actually came up with good ideas.

Jumin wouldn't stop pampering me with kisses and sweet words all the way to his penthouse. He even let me play a bit with Elizabeth the 3rd while he got ready, and right when we hopped on the car to head to the restaurant, he held me close to him and made a few cat jokes. Needless to say, I honestly found them funny and couldn't stop laughing.

—At times like this, I find that listening to my favourite music can be enormously soothing. Do you have any special preferences, my angel?

—My favourite music is you saying “angel” while referring to me— that got me a deep kiss that made me nervous for all the other reasons, and when we pulled away he smiled with true adoration in his eyes. This man, really…—. Hmm, I think I'd like to listen to Ed Sheeran. He has some beautiful ballads that sometimes help me calm down.

He had never heard of the singer, so I told him a bit more about his music. When he asked me which song I'd like to listen to, I said _Hearts Don't Break Around Here_ without hesitation.

—Whenever I listen to it, it kind of reminds me of us.

Those words along with my neverending blush boosted Jumin's interest. He listened to it carefully, and since he knew English he got the global meaning while I was there, holding myself back from singing and being an overall mess.

—It's not the type of music I'd usually listen to, but I quite like this one. I could picture us dancing to it together, maybe tonight at my penthouse if you want to… Oh, love, why are you so flustered?

—I'm just glad that you liked it… and I also thought of dancing to it with you, so…— he lifted my face a bit to examine the colour of my cheeks, causing it to intensify. Since I always told him to stop and that made his curiosity bigger, that time I stared back at him. After he let out a faint smile, I spoke—. I love you more than I love chocolate and cats. 

That was so unexpected that he blushed. His hand flew to his mouth before he coughed, and I observed him with a devilish smirk.

—Now I see why you like to watch me being flustered. You're so adorable!

We both teased each other the rest of the way. He was smoother, so once I lost the element of surprise Jumin secured his victory and my face never regained its natural, pale tone completely.

I kept touching my cheeks while my boyfriend guided me through the tables of the fanciest restaurant in town, and the feeling that I didn't belong there did nothing but grow stronger. I also panicked a bit when we both stopped in front of a man and Jumin greeted him before making the required presentations.

—Father, let me introduce you to Narumi, my girlfriend. Narumi, this is my father.

I shook the hand he was offering me while politely greeting him. The Chairman Han was a cautious man, so I didn't miss the suspicion that shone concealed in his courteous eyes.

—Nice to meet you, indeed… and interesting, if I may add— we all sat down while he spoke, his voice welcoming although not warm—. I assume you know Jumin's really not introduced anyone to me before, so I'm honestly curious as to how you achieved that very coveted girlfriend title.

I stuttered but Jumin came to the rescue. He was sitting right in front of me, so I didn't miss his reassuring glance. 

—It won't be long before you understand, father. Narumi's the most amazing woman I've ever encountered, so I have no doubts that you'll see that soon as well. 

Both men looked at me, Jumin with clear adoration beneath his collected expression and the Chairman with pure curiosity drooling from his eyes. The food started appearing in front of us while my boyfriend's father shot relentless questions my way, attempting to get to know me a bit better and find what Jumin was referring to.

I smiled proudly when the intimidating Chairman laughed at one of my awful jokes. Jumin reached out to caress my hand with a smile shining in his face. I realized he couldn't repress it and that made me even prouder and happier.

The evening went smoothly from then on, and I couldn't believe it. Everyone was more comfortable and that eased the talking a lot, thankfully. Right during the pause between dessert and the very needed cup of coffee, the Chairman sighed and looked at both of us.

—Son, I understand why you decided to introduce her to me. Narumi is a remarkable woman, and I'm looking forward to the times ahead. Tell me, have you discussed your plans for the future yet?

Oops. If by that he meant “Have you proposed to her only to have her give the ring back before not speaking to you in almost a week because she was scared?”, then he was a psychic or something. I stirred in my seat, but Jumin seemed unbothered by the question.

—We have, and we plan on taking things slow.

—Maybe that will be for the best, seen as your mother and I jumped into the whole marriage ordeal without thinking twice. And look how that went!— he laughed and sipped the coffee that had just arrived to the table. I sipped mine as well—. Anyhow, please, don't make me wait too long to finally have grandchildren. The sooner, the better.

I almost spilled my coffee when I heard that. I was gulping it down when I saw Jumin nodding and almost spilled it again. It took me a while to regain my composure but by the time I managed, the words blurted out of my mouth right away.

—I don't want to have children.

Both Hans looked at me with obvious confusion. Jumin observed me with a silent question, and the Chairman realized the tension that was growing within the atmosphere and intervened to dissolve it. Spoiler alert: he only made it worse.

—It's still soon for your maternal instinct to activate, I guess. There's plenty of time for you to think things through, although I'd appreciate it if you didn't make my son wait too much.

He didn't have any bad intentions, I could notice, but I had heard that whole “You'll change your mind” thingy so many times before that I had come to hate it –even if, just like then, it was camouflaged under a joking tone. However, I still tried to keep in mind that I shouldn't be rude, so I made my best effort to talk calmly and kindly.

—Sadly, I don't think I'll change my decision in regards to the matter. Specially since that so called “maternal instinct” is no more than a social construct that bases a woman's value on the amount of descendants she gives birth to.

Yeah, I had forgotten to add that kind part. At least I had spoken softly, but the Chairman drank his coffee to try and hide the obvious surprise in his face. Jumin cleared his throat.

—Narumi, darling, are you alright? Where is this all coming from?

—I'm sorry if I got a bit carried away with that explanation— I chuckled more relaxedly, easing the atmosphere, and finally found that kind side in my voice—. I just feel that women still must have kids if they want to be accepted by society, but that isn't for me. I simply don't want children.

A shadow darkened Jumin's features. His father made sure to change the subject after hurriedly asking for the check, although none of us spoke much until it was time to say goodbye.

I had a bad feeling. The fact that Jumin hadn't looked at me in the eye ever since my latest statement on not wanting children only made it worse, and I feared the moment we'd be left alone to speak about it. What if, after all, I wasn't enough for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… hehe… that was it for today… I didn't really mean for things to turn up this way, sorry if you're not big fans of angst >.< However, thank you very much for your wonderful comments and kudos! They always manage to make me feel good, I'm happy whenever I see you guys enjoying my writings ^^ I hope you have the greatest week! And, for those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas!! <3


	34. Gaming night! For a person who doesn’t want children, I behave too much like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jurumi face yet another tough talk. While Jumin has a lot to think about, Narumi's friends make it their life mission to distract her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, you magnificent piece of wondrous human beingness! This is the last chapter of the year, so be sure to enjoy it properly and I hope you like it <3 Have a great read!

We were in the car, silent.

I had the –correct– feeling that Jumin had some things to think about, so I didn't want to disturb him. I was scared, as usual –duh–, but I was also oddly calm; I'd wait until he made his mind one way or the other and I'd have to accept either, so there was no use in getting worried. Just terrified, ha.

The car stopped in front of my house. To my surprise, Jumin got out of it as well, and he escorted me towards the door without a word.

—Do you want to come in?— I asked while fidgeting with the keys.

—Why don't you want to have children?

Ah, there it was again. I knew I'd need patience to bear those questions all over again, but at least I wanted Jumin to understand. And if I had learned something from him, it was that he was always ready to listen, whereas people were often ready to judge.

I opened the door and invited him in, and he observed me quietly while I prepared some coffee. Once we both had a cup and were sitting in the sofa, I answered his question. That answer was followed by more questions, and even though I had already had that very same conversation with tons of other people –parents, friends, those relatives you see once a year…–, this time it felt like Jumin really valued my words and was trying to understand why I felt that way. He even agreed with me regarding a few points, so it was easy to explain it all over again only thanks to his impecable attitude.

—I must confess I had never really put much thought into having children— he recognized at one point—. I'd blindly assumed that it was another step in life and had accepted it as inevitable, though I've never… looked forward to it. You pointed out how forming a family is a choice; however, it's always been a granted future for me, so I never stopped to wonder whether I really wanted that. Perhaps I don't. 

—Perhaps. Still, you should think this very carefully— I insisted—. You have all the time you need, this can't be a rushed decision.

He didn't ask what would happen in case he realized he truly wanted a family. The question was there, floating in the air, and we both knew and hated the answer to it. For a split second, though, I wished for him to tell me that he didn't need to think about it: he'd stay with me and we'd be happy together. I selfishly wanted him to not have doubts and choose me. Of course, real life was a little less pleasant.

I got up after he did and accompanied him to the door. He stood outside for a moment, hesitant on whether or not to take my hand. He finally did and gently pressed his lips on my fingers before letting out some air.

—Thank you for being so understanding, Narumi. I'm sorry about making you wait, you shouldn't have to.

—Don't be sorry, that time will be worth it if you figure out what you want.

—I will, I promise.

I wanted to kiss him, and I knew he did as well. However, for both of us it felt selfish to even ask. In the end, he settled with kissing my hand again and I caressed his cheek before seeing him off. His car drove away until he was too far for me to see, and that's when I entered back inside and crumbled onto the floor.

What a great way to start the year. 

*     *     *

I got myself together a while later and distracted myself as much as I could. The first thing I did was apologize to Mary for not listening to her whole voice note and made up for it finishing it and asking more questions about the story. She gladly responded to everything I asked while I took care of my laundry and tidied the place a bit.

After the voice notes became too long and frequent, I called her and we talked about it on the phone while she carried on with a few low-level missions. Since there wasn't much I could do while speaking with her, I opted for drawing some sketches with all she told me about and after we hung up I sent her pictures of her beloved Iridan disguised as a butterfly. Don't ask how we got to that point –it's better if you don't know.

Anyway. I was still a bit down in regards to the likely imminent end of my relationship when Segis and Hope forced themselves inside and snatched away my phone.

—How the hell did you get in…?

—That's not what matters, my friend— Segis answered, a monkey wrench peeping from behind her back. She patted my shoulder and sat me down on the couch—. We still have some PhD Pepper left and we're all finally on the same server, so… gaming night it is!

Hope nodded, sitting right beside me while opening her laptop. I looked at her confused.

—We're all… are you playing too?

—Nope, I'm here to keep you two company and write a bit. Is it okay if we stay and have a sleepover?

—It is!— Segis answered, conveniently forgetting that it wasn't her home while pulling a pizza from… wait, where did that pizza come from?—. When I said we, I was referring to you, me and Mary. I played LOLOL with her back in Scotland, but it's the first time you two play together. Aren't you excited? 

I honestly was. I had the –correct– feeling –again (wow, Narumi, so intuitive today)– that when Mary and I spoke on the phone she noticed I was upset, and having her move all the strings to make me feel better and distracted like that almost made me want to cry. All good tears of joy, of course.

—Nevermind— I muttered to said tears the minute Segismunda, all stretched on the floor in front of her laptop, got one of those helmets with can-holders from I-don't-know-where (seriously, though, was she Toraemon? Did she have some sort of magic pocket where she kept all that random stuff?) and put it on after setting two PhD Pepper cans on it.

—What are you looking at? Am I really that pretty?— she asked when Hope and I started laughing; the fact that she started posing like a serious model with all that on top of her head was too hilarious, and we didn't miss the chance to send pictures to Mary as well. We needed to share all that “beautifulness” with her.

The four of us created a group call and left Segis in charge of the music. Now, now, you may think “Why the hell would you leave Segis in charge of the music? Wouldn't she constantly play silly stuff and meme songs? How can you trust her with something like that?!?!”. There, there, my fellow readers. Your fears are justified. However, every once in a while Segismunda had good ideas.

Of course she had a playlist prepared and there were lot of ridiculous songs –right when we were in the middle of an important team-fight, a hilarious parody of Story of my Life started sounding and we lost that game because the three of us were too busy laughing and crying on the floor–, but there also were legendary soundtracks, like Shingeki no Kyojin's, LoTR's, Star War's, Psycho-Pass' and lots of others. It was kind of epic to listen to Mary ranting the whole Alagorn's speech near the Brown Door before the enemy base, right while we were preparing for the last combat, all with the main theme of the movie roaring in the background. We later learnt that, while we demolished our enemies and defeated them crushingly to the scream of “FOR BRODOOOOO”, Hope was writing some scenes non-suitable for all audiences. And of course, as she was listening to us and the music, nothing normal could come from that.

—Did you seriously use sword metaphores to refer to the guy's dHAHAHAHAHAHA, omg, _“his stab didn't hurt compared to the isolation and misery that his absence brought upon her. However, no blood was spilled that night: only sweat and…”._ Wait, you haven't finished it! Let me do it then. _“…only sweat and love fluids.”_

—NOOO, SEGIS, you're making it too obscene… 

Poor Hope was covering her face with her hands, a bit of space for her eyes to peek through her fingers. Segis was indeed making it all more explicit and lewd in all the wrong ways, and since Hope couldn't stop her repollito, I did.

—Segis, if you stop ruining Hope's story I'll let you have the last PhD Pepper can. 

She almost threw the laptop before instantly appearing by my side. I had her following me to the kitchen and placed the last can on her helmet before taking a drink for myself.

—Hey— she grabbed my wrist before we could go back to the living room. Her eyes were more serious than usual—. You okay? 

—I'm better now, thanks to the three of you— I smiled. I hugged her and she corresponded me, awkwardly patting my back from time to time—. We can talk about it some other day, okay? Right now, I need to be distracted.

She nodded with a grin.

—I can totally do that. But just in case, let me tell you something I read on facebook today— she cleared her throat ominously—. “Love is like a peo: if you have to force it, it's probably caca.” So don't force your farts if you don't want your donut to become shit.

—What?!?

—It makes sense, I swear. Somehow. Whatever. LET'S PLAY! 

She dragged me back and we played one last game, that time with Chum Drum Bedrum, Never Gonna Give You Up and Shia Labeouf on repeat. Mary and I were yawning by then and Hope was dozing off on the sofa, so I couldn't understand how Segis still had that much energy. She actually won the game for us practically by herself.

We cleared the space in the living room enough to open the couch. It was supposed to be Hope and Segis' bed for the night, but they dragged me in the middle of it and we kept on laughing over Segismunda's silly jokes until we fell asleep.

When Hope woke up, I was still asleep and Segis was nowhere to be found. She rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching her limbs, so it took her a while to spot the note –or the, like, four-page letter– on the table. It had Segismunda's handwritting on it, how odd.

_“_ _Narumi, if you're reading this you probably won't want to come into the bathroom. Or maybe you will, ha! I'm in there doing naughty things to my girlfriend, so unless you want to see me licking her all over, I suggest you just wait outside._

_Beautiful girlfriend, if you're reading this that means that I'm not licking you all over. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, BRING YOUR PERFECT ASS OVER HERE HOP-HOP. I love you <3 (am I as corny as Narumi now? Hihihi)_

_Segismundis_ _”_

Hope had never ran so fast in her entire life. I, on the other hand, had never been so happy to wake up so incredibly late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: the _Story of my Life_ parody that Segismunda played was this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glXSLY34uAw  
>  It was too good not to share. If any of you like One Direction, please, don't feel offended by this! I meant it as a joke and I know they obviously sing better than that <3  
> Aaaand yeah, angst. I hope it wasn't too much for you to bear, and I can promise I'll try to solve it as soon as possible. Thank you so so much for your support, your kudos and comments mean a lot to me <3 See you next year!


	35. Keep the overthinker distracted… PLEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls keep Narumi distracted and Segis finally reveals a secret no one even knew she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers of mine! I've been wanting to post this chapter for a while now because I'm really excited about it; our lovely Zen is finally here! Even though I was Jumin trash from day one, Zen's route was my first and I really cherish that character. He's so cute and deserves all the love <3

My girls had told me to get ready: after a whole morning of re-watching _Yuri on Ice_ because we were that obsessed, we ate together and planned to go out. I needed to not be on my pyjamas for that, obviously, so I checked my phone while getting into the first clean jeans I found.

Nothing.

I couldn't help feeling disappointed, even though he and I had agreed on not talking until he had made a final decision. I didn't want my presence or my messages to influence such a big choice regarding his future, but God, I missed him so much. And it was killing me to think that he might've been missing me as well.

Segis and Hope took me out for a walk, my phone safely lost deep inside my purse. They wanted to go see a play, but since it was still too early to head to the theather, we wandered through a few shops until we stopped for ice-cream on a park bench.

—So… are you gonna tell us why have we become your boyfriend's substitutes all of a sudden?— Segismunda asked carelessly; those words earned her a nudge from Hope, though I could see she wanted to know as well. I sighed.

—Okay, I'm telling you. He, uh…— I stared intensely at my half-melted chocolate ice-cream while speaking softly, trying to not let it bug me—. I told him I didn't want children and he doesn't know if he wants them or not. So he's thinking about it.

—Ostia, qué chungo… I mean… Why don't you have him spend a whole day with me and then tell him that children would be sort of like that?

—That's… actually a pretty good idea— I nodded, holding in my laugh—. Although I ended up adopting you, so he'd probably grow used to your weirdness as well.

—And you're completely sure that you don't want them?— Hope asked, pouting a bit but holding my hand. I shook my head, with a heavy expression.

—Maybe I could change my mind in the future, yes, but right now I know I don't want them and I don't think I ever will. I can't have Jumin waiting on a “perhaps”. It'd be too selfish.

They both nodded, sad and knowing all too well that there was nothing to say or do but wait. Hope hugged me and Segismunda caressed my hair, but after a bit I felt the sorrow pilling up too much and I knew I didn't want to cry.

—Okay, alright, let's talk about something nicer, shall we? We haven't even finished our ice-creams.

—We can take a walk to the theater even if we are a bit early.

We agreed with that plan and followed Segis, who wouldn't stop making jokes until the three of us forgot my miserable life. She took us to an old theater with this vibe, this feeling you got whenever you entered a place full of magic. It was well taken care of, clean and tidy, and it was incredibly beautiful on the inside.

I was lost in my own thoughts, observing the place were countless of stories had been brought to life by even more actors and actresses, and as I was plopping on my seat I realized.

—Hey, isn't it a bit too empty?— I whispered. Hope shrugged and Segis nervously laughed.

—Yeah, well… it's not a play. Technically.

—Then what…?

She left towards the few people in the front rows and greeted them amiably. A bit too amiably, maybe. It felt like she already knew them. Something was up.

—Do you have any idea of what's going on?

Hope shook her head, obviously curious. We both waited a bit too impatiently until a few people got on stage with scripts and water bottles. Segismunda was among them, her short hair now tied on a cute tail while her eyes went through the lines. Her lips were muttering a few words unconsciously, and I was starting to realize where it all was going.

—Maybe we are at a rehearsal— I finally said out loud, feeling Hope's shock and amazement. She couldn't tear her eyes apart from her girlfriend. Honestly, neither could I.

The director directed them –you may hear some solitary clapping now, which is coming from inside my head due to that astounding display of redundancy– and soon enough it was Segis on the spotlight alongside the male lead, a white haired guy that seemed to be constantly starring a tooth-paste ad; he just wouldn't stop smiling. Not that I was complaining, honestly. He was fairly good-looking.

I expected them to start talking, so when Segis started singing… God dammit. I grabbed Hope's hand tightly, feeling both her shock and mine. It took us a while to assimilate that Segis was singing Ariel's part in _If Only_ , but as soon as she and “Eric” got to the duet part I heard sobs to my left. For all those who don't know already, Hope LOVED _The Little Mermaid_ –probably more than she loved Segismunda, no matter what she may say.

As I had already guessed, it was a rehearse. They stopped and repeated a few times some conflicting parts of the song until it was perfect, then introduced Sebastian and King Triton as well. My friend and I were too busy dying to appreciate it all.

At some point, when it sank in what was truly going on, Hope buried her head on my neck and hugged me.

—Heyyy, it's okay!— I giggled. However, we both had some tears in our eyes. It was all just too beautiful.

The crew then proceeded to rehearse One Step Closer, as if we weren't fangirling enough. Whenever I had seen Segis dance she had been fooling around, not taking anything seriously, so it was a complete surprise to see her moving around with such grace while her partner sang. They didn't have to repeat the sequence that many times, seen as she knew all the steps fairly well, and after talking with the director a bit, he let Segismunda rest for a couple of minutes while other actors rehearsed some scenes that didn't need her.

She approached us, a bit sweaty but with a huge –and nervous– smile on her face. Hope instantly threw herself from my arms to hers, and she laughed.

—Cogollito, I'm gross and sweaty!

—YOU'RE ARIEL— she half screamed, half sobbed. The director shushed at us, and Segis apologized for her before sitting alongside us.

—Actually, I'm the substitute. Remember when I took you here to see the play a couple of weeks ago?— her girlfriend nodded and she continued talking with a grin—. They gave me the tickets because I was already helping out here. And the day after that performance the actual Ariel broke her arm, so I had to step up.

—I had no idea you could sing and dance that well, Segis— I intervened then, seeing how Hope couldn't remember how to speak.

—My parents signed me up for a lot of classes and I stuck with singing for years, although I'm a bit rusty— she dramatically coughed—. I wasn't that good at dancing, but I pick up on physical activities pretty quickly, so it was more like a challenge than an actual pain in the ass.

She had to return to the stage a little after that, but Hope and I were more than happy to stay and watch the rehearsals. After she was done for the day, she let us fool around in the closet room and put Ariel's wig on Hope, who by then was dying. Segis ran to the shower and came back ten minutes later with some jeans and a “If lost, return to Hope” T-shirt on. Her girlfriend had had some time to somehow feel better, able to at least sing, so Segis shut her up with a kiss and forbid her to open her mouth until further notice. That's when she put Ariel's pink dress on her, and Hope squealed with the highest pitched voice she could use before singing all of the songs that came to her mind.

I checked my phone again while they were messing around with duets and stuff. Still nothing. I sighed, both sad and impatient. Wasn't the fact that it was taking him long to decide a bad signal? And still, if in less than a day he'd decided that he didn't want children, I probably wouldn't have believed him and I would have told him to think it over again.

I sighed again. It was no use overthinking it. My phone got lost inside my purse again and I went out of the theater with my friends. Segis guided us towards the crew; they were there waiting for her to go and grab a few drinks, and they invited Hope and me to join as well.

—Well, girls— Segismunda neared us with the white-haired actor and a funny voice—, let me introduce you to the most handsomest man in the world _and_ Prince Eric: Zenny!

—Actually, it's just Zen— he said with a chuckle while shaking our hands.

—Well, well, Zen, Mr Men Are Wolves, it's the same thing.

—Hey, it _is_ true!— he then looked at us really serious—. Girls as pretty as you three should be careful, there are some nasty men around.

—Oh, thankfully this princess and I don't have to care about those things— Segis responded, her arm on Hope's shoulders. She kissed her in the mouth with a giggle before looking at her partner proudly—. And let me tell ya, she is the real wolf in bed.

—Segis…!

Both Zen and Hope said it at the same time, blushing. There was no way I couldn't laugh on that situation. The actor then focused his attention on me.

—What about you, have you found your knight in shiny armour yet or shall I protect you for the night?

—Oh, uhm… uuuuhh… I… guess?— I was taken aback by the question. I also seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

He was as disconcerted as I was before my answer. I shook my head, utterly embarrassed.

—It's complicated, kind of. But you don't have to worry about me.

He accepted it with a nod and the four of us started talking about _The Little Mermaid_ : soon enough we were at a bar, laughing out loud about how Segis couldn't stop herself from singing _Les Poissons_ every time they had to rehearse it.

—YOU'RE NOT THE CHEF, YOU'RE ARIEL. YOU CAN'T SING ABOUT COOKING FISH.

—I DON'T CARE, I'M A GREAT ACTRESS AND I CAN ADOPT THOUSANDS OF ROLES AT ONCE. Also, my French accent is way too good to be wasted.

Hope made the mistake of asking Segis what her favourite song was from the musical. Instead of answering, Segis climbed on top of her seat and began singing _Beyond My Wildest Dreams_ with all those crazy voice changes and pointing towards her with every “hoped”. The whole bar applauded her while her girlfriend slowly died, wondering how she'd managed to enamour a perfect being like that.

She didn't climb down when she was done. The whole crew facepalmed right before she started singing _Les Poissons_ , and we had to bear with the whole song before she was satisfied and sitting again.

—Can we have sushi for dinner?— she then asked all innocently. Hope nodded furiously.

Everyone left gradually, and at some point it was my friends, Zen and I at the bar's entrance.

—So, do you want to have dinner with us? We can have some take-out at my place.

Zen refused Segis' offer with a smile. I was starting to regret not having sunglasses with me, for everytime he did that my eyes hurt. His teeth were just too bright.

—I can walk you girls home, but after that I have plans with a certain cake eater. I haven't seen her at all today.

—Uuuuhh, okay, I'll let that one go but just because I like Yuuki. Tell her I missed her at today's rehearsal— she answered pouting. Zen nodded with a chuckle and said goodbye to us before leaving hurriedly. He surely missed his mysterious cake lady.

I asked Segis what her plans were regarding the future. She admitted she had no idea, though she loved acting and was good at it.

—I won't quit the career just yet, but I'm already getting paid and I really like the idea of sticking to something like musicals. It's fun and challenging and there will probably be lots of traveling involved, which is perfect for me. And of couuurse— her voice mellowed while she squeezed Hope lovingly—, I'll take you with me everywhere. Maybe one day I'll get to perform a play you've written!

It had been literally fifteen minutes of Segismunda kissing Hope's cheeks on our way home when I suddenly stopped. They looked at me confused.

A car was parked in front of my house. I recognized Jumin waiting next to it, and that's when I knew. If he was there to say goodbye, I wasn't ready to face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Also, a huge thank you to my dearest Alice Carroll for lending me, again, her OC Yuuki. I love her fanfics and the relationship between Yuuki and Zenny, they're so cute <3 Unfortunately, time for distractions is up and now Narumi will have to face yet another talk with Jumin. It'll have to be another week before that, anyway! So have seven great days until then, and thank your for your kudos, your lovely comments and for reading me <3


	36. Everything falls back in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Narumi talk things out after he's come to a final conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, wonderful reader! It took me longer to update this time because I was busy deciding something, but now (like Jumin) I've made my choice: **today's chapter will be this fic's last**. There is something else, though, and for that you'll have to check the notes at the end –and, before reading those, you might want to take a look at the chapter! So I'll leave you to it right away, enjoy  <3

There were a good thirty seconds of uncomfortable staring amongst the four of us before my friends very awkwardly retired. Segis wanted to stay for the gossip, of that I'm sure, so I mentally thanked Hope for dragging her towards their place fast.

I neared Jumin scared, unable to guess what he was thinking. He had a plain –and, honestly, really attractive– façade.

—Good night, Narumi— he said when I stood in front of him. There was tenderness in his voice, but still I didn't dare to look into his eyes. I started panicking, as usual.

—God, just rip the band-aid. Do you…? Are you…?

—You are more than I ever expected to get, and surely more than I deserve— I was shivering while he caressed my face, the light smile on his face making it hard for me not to hold on to segism… I mean, to hope—. Narumi, my love, nothing will make me happier than having you by my side. Everything else is meaningless.

I couldn't believe it even when he leaned in to kiss me with undying adoration. His lips caressed mine slowly at first, so I automatically hung myself from his neck and kissed him back. I pulled away brusquely, though, and stared at him frowning.

—Wait, no, are you sure? It is a really big deal, you can't just… you… I don't want you to give up a whole future just for me.

—My angel, I'm only interested in a future with you. My most selfish goal is your happiness, for it makes me happy as well. I'll only be willing to have children if that's your desire, but since it isn't… it's probably better this way— I tilted my head as he caressed my hair—. I barely have time now for you and Elizabeth 3rd, a child would surely make things more complicated.

He was leaning in again to kiss me, but I put a finger on his lips.

—So you don't want children because I don't want them, but if I wanted them, you'd want them— he sighed but I just spoke louder—. You can't base a decision like that on other people's wishes, it has to come from inside you!

—And it has, I promise— he held my chin on his fingers and looked at me in the eyes very intensely. Great, now I was both terrified about our imminent future _and_ horny—. I have already made my choice, and I plan to stand by it, so what's worrying you?

—I might not be enough…

His eyebrow rocketed throughout his forehead before my confession.

—You aren't just enough, Narumi; as I said, you're more than I ever hoped for. I love you. The mere thought of your existence makes my days brighter, easier, more meaningful. Do I have to propose to you again in order for you to believe my words?

I was biting my lip to avoid the uncontrollable sobbing that was trying to make its way from my chest, so when he actually started to kneel I shook my head furiously and hugged him.

 _“You don't need to, I believe you and I love you,”_ I thought.

—Youndisdfnksdhblievedsidosk— I cried, sinking my head in his chest.

He held me while I was too busy embarrassing myself and carried me towards my house. I heard the car driving away, which meant Jumin was planning on spending the night with me, so I cried harder. The need to ~~hump~~ –hUG hug I meant _hug_ – that man had become too unbearable.

He wasted no time taking me to bed, although his intentions were pure ~~at first~~. He soothed me while I blabbered how much I loved him, but his caresses on my back soon had me fully relaxed on top of his chest.

—I apologize for having you go through this, my love— he then said. OMG, did he really want me to start dehydrating myself again?—. I should have been sure from the beginning that all it took for me to be happy was you. By all means, will you let me repay you with a whole sachertorte tomorrow?— I stared at him, eyes wide open, and he stuttered—. Or… I could have them delivering one in ten minutes.

—You really want me…! You really are staying!

—Didn't my almost second proposal give you any hints?— he joked, and I laughed in delight.

—Well, you aren't jealous of yourself for marrying me, but you still have some insecurity issues when it comes to sachertorte. It's your love rival and you're offering an entire one just for me!

—On second thought, may I take my offer back?

—No, you may not— I smiled and kissed him, both melting into each other's lips—. But I already told you that I loved you more than cats and chocolate. Not even a cat-shaped sachertorte could ever beat that.

—That's… actually a good idea. Wait, let me write that down.

I giggled and let him while telling him that the cake could wait. He rushedly took off his jacket and vest and allowed me to get rid of his tie before embracing me. We were finally relaxed, my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

—I'm sorry for causing you pain, my dear— he repeated again, his voice sincerely sad. He seemed about to talk again, but I reached out to shut him up with a kiss and then looked into his eyes.

—You have nothing to apologize for. I'm happy you're here now, so let's just enjoy each other and treasure our time together.

—Fair enough— Jumin smiled, his lips quick to trap mine into a kiss that neither of us was planning to break.

I woke up all of a sudden, scared. I had dreamed that Jumin decided to break up with me, so feeling his fingers caressing my naked back instantly calmed me down. He realized I had woken up and substituted his fingers with his lips, pressing long kisses on my skin.

—Is this paradise?

—It must be. Where else could I have possibly woken up next to an angel?

He hugged me then and I turned my head around to kiss him. Unfortunatelly, someone thought it appropriate to knock on my door right then. I whined and Jumin shushed me with a tender smile.

—It's okay, we can simply ignore them.

His lips distracted me way too easily. They were reluctant to leave mine, more so after being starved of each other, but they finally crawled down my jaw and savoured my skin. I felt it slightly more sensitive in a few spots, so I guessed my neck had a few purple-ish bruises forming from the previous night. A few couple of thousands, that is.

I had had my share of fun with his neck as well, to be honest. I smiled when I saw a particularly big mark on his usually spotless skin and kissed it while he caressed my hair.

—I lov…

—NARUMI, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!— Segismunda's muffled voice interrupted me then, her fist banging on the door as if her life depended on it.

Jumin got actually scared for a split second upon seeing my murdery face. I got up and stormed towards the door, luckily remembering to grab something to cover my virtues on the way. I opened and there she was, about to knock again while poor Hope was trying to drag her back home. They both were in their pyjamas.

—Woah, Narumi, are you trying to seduce me? IN FRONT OF HOPE? ¡¿EL DÍA DE LA BODA DE MI HIJA?!

I didn't understand crap, but I had to laugh. My wrath went away as swiftly as it came; life was too beautiful right then to stay mad for long.

—I'm assuming you've come to see if everything's alright, which it is. Thank you for worrying, girls.

Hope clapped excitedly and they hugged me at the same time.

—Hey! Yes, come join!

I looked at Segismunda confused, but she was already dragging Jumin to the hug as well. He awkwardly embraced us, one of his arms circling my hip as his cheek rested on my head. I couldn't believe my joy, so Segis came to the rescue by loudly belching.

—Segis!!

My reprimand didn't affect her much, seen as Hope was already laughing louder than my speaking. I buried my face in Jumin's chest, who was more than willing to welcome me in his arms, and apologized on Segis' behalf.

—She tends to do that kind of stuff a lot. I'll try to keep her at bay, sorry.

—It's alright, if it's just this once I don't mind.

Right on time, Segismunda belched again and Hope bursted out laughing, her eyes quickly watering. Jumin looked at me with eyes that stated he had no idea where he was getting into, so I giggled while caressing his face.

—She does it quite a lot. At some point you'll get used to it, I hope.

I pecked his lips, which was Segismunda's cue to fangirl uncontrollably. I huffed and prepared to face her when Jumin held me close to him.

—Ladies, I utterly appreciate the concerns you've placed in Narumi's well-being, but as delighted as I've been to have you both here today, I must ask you to part now that you know she's well taken care of. There are some urgent needs of her and of my own that shall be satisfied immediately— I watched completely amazed as he politely led both girls towards the door—. However, I'll gladly compensate you with a dinner. The four of us, tonight. Will that be okay?

Hope nodded. She and her girlfriend were too busy dying on their insides to respond to Jumin's bright smile. The door was shut on them, though they kept staring at the wood.

—I think I'm straight now.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOO— Hope jumped onto her girlfriend, circling her with arms and legs—. Don't even joke about that!

—I think I want to steal my best friend's boyfriend.

—I'M NEVER LETTING YOU NEAR JUMIN HAN EVER AGAIN.

She stormed off outraged, and Segis followed her laughing and promising that she was her one and only true love.

I only heard Hope's first “NOOOO”, anyway. Jumin got rid of my only piece of clothing, which was one of his shirts, before carrying me in his arms.

—Jumin, can I hire you to handle Segis for the rest of our lives?

His chest shivered with his deep laugh. He shot me an innocent smile before arching an eyebrow.

—You know, there's a special contract we can sign for that. You wouldn't have to spend a cent on hiring me.

I blushed as I understood how he was talking about marriage. His tone was teasing, however, so I smiled back at him.

—I will sign that contract sooner or later. In the meantime, I'll try to make the wait bearable.

—Nothing's just bearable if it involves you, my love. I'm humbled with every second I get to spend by your side.

I had assumed by then that I'd always die a little everytime he said stuff like that. I leaned in to kiss him on the lips before finishing what I had started to say before my friends' interruption.

—I love you, Jumin.

—I adore you, Narumi.

After that, our lips wouldn't part in a really, reaaaaally long time –and neither of us had any complaints in regards to that.

 

**~The End~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so weird to type the words “The End” after so much time invested on this fic, my oh my. However, there's a surprise: after I'm done writing two other Mystic Messenger related fics, **I will get back to this story and write a follow-up** for all the unsolved things that I left here. I'll especially focus on Seven's route –with a few tweaks–, but there'll be more of Jumin and Narumi for sure! Thank you for reading this far, it's been quite the journey and all your beautiful and thoughtful comments have accompanied me all the way. I'm happy to have shared this story with you guys  <3 Bye (but not for good)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, have a great day <3


End file.
